Lone Rose in the Garden
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: A ShadAmy fic. A story about Shadow's struggle to find true purpose and Amy's journey to find happiness. Can they work to find what they desire together? Chapter 18 is up! Ho' snap! R&R!
1. Prelude of Struggle, She's one of a kind

LovelyBubbles07- Guess who's back, back again. LB's back, tell a friend…LOL. Ello poppet! Here I am rolling onto the scene with another one! Now my sophomore debut with a slightly new couple, based on the fan vote on the poll.For new readers and old welcome to the wonderful world of random commentary…

Ok if your sick of me already, just scroll down and read the story…Killjoy…

Disclaimer: LB: "How about a million donuts?" Yuji Naka: "No"

LB: "Trip to Hawaii?"

Yuji Naka: "No" LB: "I Hump yo face? Me love you long time?"

Yuji Naka: "You insult my honor, and my face!" (Pulls out random shotgun)

LB: Ya see folks this is why I don't own Sega's characters, Naka won't let me buy them…I Bet ya I could get a better voice actor for Sonic…

Heh I'm so silly, Let's go peeps….

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 1: Prelude of Struggle, She's one of a kind.**

**_Amy's POV_**

Yea, I see him everyday. He runs down the same street everyday, to make his daily morning run around the world. It isn't like he has not seen the entire world, its just he loves to run. Every morning, 9:00 am, I walk out onto the balcony by my bedroom. Every morning I see him rush by, and every morning, he gives me that signature thumbs-up and smile. I can never catch up to him, believe me I've tried, to start a conversation. If I did he would just burst into sonic speed and say 'Sorry Ames but I gotta get going.' knowing full well that he is just lying to get away. He treats me like a disease, a plague among the world. Well now it seems more prevalent than ever.

How I was able to put up with it till now is a mystery, maybe I'm just dumb. For years and years I've made myself the number one fan girl of Sonic. All because he saved my life and for what, just to see his ass every time as he runs away. It took me 6 years to realize it, Sonic is not gonna stop unless he's dead, and even then he'll be still running in heaven. I shake my head as I think about it. Last year we actually got together finally, after all those other girls he finally chose me. I had to deal with Sally, Fiona, Mina and even Blaze fell in love with the cobalt speed king. God, all those girls he would fuck them in a heartbeat but if I even gave hint he would blow chunks.

You know, I don't even know how I stayed friends with him for that long. Oh yeah, because he's 'My Darling Sonic'. If anyone asked me if I was bitter I would tell him or her of course, they could call me a bitch now even, for all the emotional pain he's brought me through. Most people see Sonic the hero, they never see Sonic the jack-ass. Hell, not even our friends see it, they think its just me being annoying all the time. The year we went out opened their eyes as well as mine as to who Sonic really was.

Last year, he said he would give me three months, to convince him to be with me. It was the happiest day of my life. Since that day in September, I cooked, I cleaned, I gave him things, I spent time making myself special and making his life easy. I took good care of him, I tried not to be clingy, I never got jealous if he stayed out late. I was trying my best to be the perfect girl. However, there was something of mine I just couldn't give. Like any other celebrity, Sonic has many fans, men, women, and animal. Ever since our world and the human world have merged, Sonic's fans have doubled in size. So it is natural to have some groupies, right? I let his occasional romps in the bedroom slide. I figured as long as he came to me and told me that then it would be okay, but when 2 turned into 10 different girls that's when things got strained.

**_Flashback (Regular POV)_**

**"What do you mean, Again with my bitchin'?" Amy said as she grabbed her clothes from the drawer and threw them in the suitcase lying on the bed. Sonic casually sat down, his elbow propped on table as his hand held his cheek. He watched as Amy stormed across the room and back packing up her things. He spoke to her in an aloof tone, "That's what I mean, you're yelling and screaming and it's not a big deal. When we were first going out you didn't mind me doing other girls. Now you're having a bitch fit. What's the problem, don't you love me?" Just then Amy stopped, back turned, dead center in the floor. She turned slowly to him, Sonic sitting up with a look of accomplishment. His expression faded at the sight of her tears. She started slowly stifling the pain in her heart as she spoke, "That's the problem Sonic, I do love you, but the real question should be, do you love me… Do you love me enough to stop fucking all these hoes! " Sonic looked down at the floor as Amy resumed to packing and then she heard him mumble a small statement, "I wouldn't have to if you would just give it up…" Amy swiveled around with speed rivaling Sonic's own, "WHAT! You mean that's all you think of me, huh? A Piece of ASS! WELL FUCK YOU!! You don't deserve to be my first anyway! I wish I never met you…you, you fucking BASTARD!" Amy stormed out of the door, dragging her suitcase. Sonic yelled out to her, "You the one that wanted me Amy! I just gave you a chance, your NOTHING to me!" Amy turned around for the last time, and she stared deep into his emerald eyes, she said almost in a eerie calm way, "Mark my words, Sonic the Hedgehog, for as many days as I have chased you, there will be twice as many that you will miss me! Believe me when I say, your gonna need me again**…"

**_Amy's POV_**

Ever since that day I have never looked back. These mornings now are the only contact we have. He gives me a thumbs-up, I shoot him a bird, and it's become our routine. For him I guess, the thumbs-up means I'm doing good without ya, and my bird means, just wait and see, asshole. How long must a heart endure before it is ripped apart? In my case, only three months. As I walk from the balcony back into my pink house, I lay down on the white and red cotton sheets and take my glass of orange juice from my dresser, watching the pulp flow to the bottom. Just me in this pink robe, in this pink, red, and white room. I sit up and place the cup back on the dresser and I mess with my now shoulder-length quills. I look over to my best friend Cream's chao, Cheese. "Well, guess its just you and me now, kid." I walk over to pick it up and it smiles at me, "Well at least until your mom gets back from the trip with Tails next week. Then its just gonna be me."

**_Shadow's POV_**

I've been frustrated for a while now. Even though I now know who I am, I can't figure out what to do with myself now that I've gotten here. Working for G.U.N. wasn't the first thing in mind, but in this world were we exist, in there has to be some kind of income in order to survive. Not that I minded living on the land. My purposes have been fulfilled, so what is there left for me to do? Faker saves people everyday, he gets recognition for doing so. Never in my life would I want to join the likes of him if I don't have to. The twin-tailed fox tinkers with machines for a living and the rabbit lives with him. The echidna guards the Master Emerald and his lover, Rouge, she works with the president along with running her club. The daily dwelling of souls in this world does nothing but elude me. I wonder about things only for myself. However, my mind easily darts to her.

It is an odd sort of feeling, I cannot quite identify it. When I think of her though it fills a void inside that I alone cannot reach. This feeling, something I tried to ignore but fail when I see her in the morning everyday. At 9:00 am, she always comes out from her room to her balcony and she flips off the faker as he runs by. Of course being on the way downtown, I have no time to indulge into finding an explanation. However I do like the fact that she does it, the once innocent flower being cruel and vulgar towards my doppelganger. Always I chuckle at this display and warp away to the building for my next mission. I wish I knew why the Rose wasn't head over for the idiot still, but I suppose those questions shall be answered another day.

As a law the humans have made our male animals wear clothing, not that it is a bad thing, but the dress code for G.U.N. is not something that I enjoy. It is hard to go in top speed without ripping a three-piece suit, so naturally I wear my dark blue jeans, hover skates and black skull shirt to work, and change in the office. Of course the humans get mad, but I don't give a fuck. If anything, they should worship me for not blowing the place up.

The Ark. I haven't been back to the Ark in 6 years, maybe because of the memories both good and bad. However, every night after I leave to my apartment I happen to look up at the stars finding it in the sky. Sometimes I run to the beach at night, just to think and get a clear view. Its no secret that I miss her, I've stayed home each year to reflect on the day she was killed, my Maria. She was like a sister to me and it pains me when that day comes. Although now, I seem to be at peace with it more, knowing that I've made her proud in some way.

There she is again, another morning, another finger and another thumbs-up. You would figure the joke would be old by now, but hell anything downing the faker is funny to me. As I turn to run, I hear my name being called. I turn to see her standing there.

"Hey, Good morning." She said to me with that signature grin.

It's the first of many times we spoke in the morning. I would visit her at the restaurant where she would serve me the soup of the day for lunch. She always has this eternal happiness to her, it never fades. It's a lot different from the days of yesteryear, her clinging to the faker's every whim. She seems content with herself, independent, and maybe even, beautiful. When she walks, she glides in a way that the world around her moves. Her personality is that of wit, charming taste, and caring. I haven't found anyone like her, and although she reminds me of Maria, to me she has something more. I just haven't quite figured it out yet.

However its silly to think that she would be interested in me. As much as she has changed, I still believe her heart is still with the faker. Furthermore, to be with the one whom had planned to destroy the world sends any romantic thoughts away. As much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong for some of the things I've done. As I've grown to accept and rectify it, I could never reverse the memories of the people. So I've kept to myself, my so-called friends come to me when there is no one else to go to. The faker would never admit that I'm superior to him. I still wish though, that if anyone would forgive me for the harm that I've caused, she would be the one.

TBC


	2. Do you love me? The Faker Wants you back

LovelyBubbles07- Oh MY GOSH…Special thanks to these authors of Awesome stories and to the ones that reviewed…**Shade the Raven**, **Project Shadow**, **Warped Violet Roses,** **Xtrasupershadowgirl, tehcatlikepie,** **Sanguine eyes 263****, ****Silver Sheilds,** and **Kitsune Disciple. **You guys are lovely…like me, LOL! WO.ot!! Can't focus…reading **A New Family** and **The Devil Within**. Go read these stories now! Yay free advertising! …Random!

Disclaimer: For the Darkest Sketch ever Award goes to LovelyBubbles07:

I don't own Sega's Characters. Say that I do and Jade will rip out your spleen, stuff it down your throat. Then drive you to a dock, cut up your body, and feed you to the sharks in the depths below.

Dark…Damn, I kinda scared myself…go on and read while I throw up in a corner…

(Looks up from the toilet) urp excuse me… (Throwing up noises)

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 2: Do you love me? The Faker wants you back…**

**_Shadow's POV_**

"You want me to do what?"

I looked at her quizzically because I really think this time Rouge has lost her fucking mind. She flips her hair and waves her ungloved hand nonchalantly.

"Oh come on its not like you don't want to go Shadow you can't fool me."

I had to admit that she was right, any day around her would be heaven but I would never let Rouge know that.

"Besides the picnic is celebrating my favorite thing, Me! It's just a plus that Amy is going to be there too along with everyone else. Look all I need for you do to is pick her up, please?"

Rouge pouted out her lips, looking at me with her aquamarine eyes, shining as she pleaded. She really thinks that will help? I should put her out of her misery right now.

"What's in it for me?" Rouge ceased her innocent look to put on a seductive stare, she swears that it works for every man. I, however, beg to differ. "Well anything you want, Shads…"

Rouge swears that she can get to me, even when I shut her down. I swear if I hadn't gotten so soft over the years, I wouldn't even bother with her whims.

I crossed my arms as I leaned back onto the wall, "Clear my tab from the bar, I want to have drinks for free tomorrow night too."

Rouge stared me down as I closed my eyes to her. She leaned in close, her nose almost touching my cheek. I shot a stare at her, startling her.

She started to laugh, "Shadow you are something else you know that, ok just have her here by 12."

A steady 9 to 5 job. I never thought it would be this way. Guided by the memories and motives of the past, my personal outlook on the future was never my focus. I suppose the humans live their humdrum lives dreaming of fantasies and aspirations for success. As the Ultimate Life Form, it seems as if the peak of perfection has already been obtained. So the question arises again, what else is there for me? Carrying out missions for the government. They might as well say to me, here's a gun, go kill this guy, and the world will be at peace. Not saying that it isn't like that already.

Rouge's promotion to secret service commander gave her an excuse to gather all of us to celebrate. She knows I don't like social events and the fact that everyone will be there irritates me. So why did I get roped into to being a personal escort? Any hobo on the street's guess is as good as mine, although I do have a theory that she is sympathetic toward the girl, for being single. After all it is a couples picnic, except for Amy, the Faker, and myself. No doubt the faker will have some drunken whore on his arm. He picks the loosest women. I know for sure that the only pure girl he has been with is Amy. As I think about it, rummaging through my closet, I shake my head. The loosest and dumbest girl, he fills her up to the brim with booze and sits her down with us. It disgusts me how the others try to put on appearances that every thing is ok. I have to be the one to be brutally honest and say that this girl is too dumb to keep up with the current conversing.

Of course the arrogant little whelp gets mad and tries to pick a fight. Amy breaks it up, Rouge asks him to get out, and Knuckles kicks him out flat on his ass. Oh what lo' has happen to the hero of speed? I think the publicity has gone to the idiot's head. But alas the problem is not with 'picking up' Amy as Rouge has suggested. I believe the cunning bat is trying to set me up with her. Not that I mind, but what would she think? I suppose I shall find out soon enough.

I look at my watch and my surroundings and chuckle to myself. Bodies of the criminals I was sent out to apprehend lay around my feet. The blood from the ringleader of the group reached my finger as I bent down to talk him.

"Ugh, what…what's going on?" the man mumbled clutching his head.

"You lucky you're alive. You're under arrest for smuggling stolen G.U.N property."

The man, holding the bleeding gash on his forehead left by my chaos spear, slowly pulled himself up to look directly at me. He says in what I can only describe as utter disgust, "I was beaten by a fucking mutant hedgehog…"

I quickly punched him in the gut, his body bending into my fist as he heaved up blood from the impact.

"Yes, you were beaten by a hedgehog," I forcefully pull his hair dragging him on the ground as the wound leaves a ragged trail, "If you care to survive to tell the tale as the man whore you will surely become in prison, I suggest you shut the fuck up." I really didn't have time for this, its almost 11:00 am.

The back up comes and takes the guy I have and cuffs him. As the other soldiers rush in, I think about the girl, Amy. Its weird to say her name, even thinking about it now, it makes me feel a certain way. What is this feeling? Well, I cannot allow myself to be distracted. I start to run, I have to get out of these clothes, the standard military wear is not fitting for a picnic, especially not bloody military attire. I wonder if the girl even knows that the Faker will be there. If she doesn't, it is more than likely that this will be an interesting outing.

**_Amy's POV_**

"WHAT, no! Absolutely not!"

I wanted to hang up on her, but I knew Rouge would call me back.

"Oh come on Amy you have to be there! Can't you just come down for a minute? I already asked Shadow to come and get you!"

My eyes widened at his name being said, I can admit that, but only for a moment. There was still the matter of a certain someone being there.

"Amy please come, for my sake! I want us all to be friends again!" I sighed into the phone. "Look I thought I was going to be taking off this day from work for a better cause than this! And we are still friends…I'm just not friends with that bastard! How do you expect me to be cool with this, he's a fucking douche!"

I could hear her desperation on the phone but it really didn't faze me. I was all for going to this thing when she asked me the first time, earlier this week. But now that I know that he will be there, oh that just threw everything logical out the window. No way was I sitting near that creep with all smiles like nothing happened, hell no.

"Amy, you really need to let this go! You guys haven't been talking to each other for a whole year, even when Eggman attacks, you don't even work together. Come on, can't you just do this for me? I promise you, I won't invite you to any events with him being there if you don't enjoy yourself this time, ok?"

I look at the phone, and then look up at my new outfit. I had just bought it for the occasion, just a new red and white dragon tube top and some red shorts with some white strap sandals with silver dragon accents on the straps.

"Ok, since I got this outfit, I'll be there." I sighed long and hard.

What in the heck have I gotten myself into?

"About damn time girl, I'll see you there. "

I closed my cell phone, walked over to the hanging mirror on the wall, and messed with my hair. I went over to dresser and pulled out some red nail polish. I know there is one thing good about this whole thing, Shadow. He is such a nice guy despite all the crap he has been put through he still manages to not destroy the world, even when he wanted to. I am so glad I had a part in helping him make that decision. Heh, that Ultimate Life Form guy, I kinda feel bad that I didn't notice him before, and I really feel bad that I mistaken him for the blue idiot I idolized.

As I ease myself into the shower I think about him. He is so amazing, he has so much power and he could easily be a hero like Sonic, but he just lives like a normal being. He doesn't lust for fame like Sonic, its like he doesn't really care at all about all that. He's so humble, and it's really refreshing. At first I thought he would be just like Sonic after the Black Comet incident but he really just mellowed out. I guess that is what finding out your past can do for you. I got to admit his attitude it's kinda, what's the word? Sexy? I shake my head and chuckle to myself. Heh, sexy, where did I get that from?

Putting the finishing touches to my loosely curled quills and tie up my ribbon straps up my legs, I take a last look in the mirror. Its so much different from the little red dress I used to dawn, and a whole lot different from the green shirt and orange skirt I wore when I was a kid. I then held out my hand, watching my piko piko hammer materialize in it. I then swung the heavy weapon over my shoulder. "Well at least this thing never changes…" _Knock, Knock, Knock._ That must be Shadow. Man we have become really good friends lately, although I still haven't told him the details about how and why Sonic and I broke up. I will tell him soon or later.

I walk down the stairs to the front door thinking about the way he always visits the diner that I work at and has the special. We always talk about random things never really concentrating on anything in particular. I think its just having someone there to relate to, that is what makes us fit like we do. But he's just a friend. He could never be mine. I don't think even wants a girlfriend. I mean, he's the Ultimate Life Form. Ultimate Life Forms need nothing and no one, right? Oh god, why am I rationalizing something like this? It just comes down to the fact that if he likes me, he will tell me. I will just have to act cool. I don't want him to know I like him. It would get complicated if I tell him first, and what if he doesn't feel the same way? My face would crack up like a broken mirror.

You know what, I'm not going to be fazed. Nope, he's not going to get to me. I'm going to open this door and he's not going to bother me not one bit. Here it goes…I open the door and there he was. Sweat making his fur glisten in the sun. Muscles toned and defined under his dark red tee. His black cargo pants, slightly baggy, and his signature shoes, a perfect combo to a perfect outfit. I stood there watching, no I was staring at him, and he was looking at me as I did. I figured he would of said something, but then I haven't said anything either. All I can say at the moment is…

"Uh."

He looked back into my eyes and said, "Huh?"

I finally regain my senses, slapping myself mentally for letting him get to me like that.

"Hi Shadow! I'm ready so let's go!"

I take his arm and proceed to walking with him. I can't help but blush a little. Damn, I just lost like 30 cool points because of one word, Uh.

**_Shadow's POV_**

Damn, she looks amazing. It's almost sinful the way her legs look in high heels. I want to take her down right now. She looks so beautiful and she is touching me? Wait, why am I thinking about her like this? I've had my fair share of the opposite sex but it seems that she has surpassed all the women I've seen. Like a diamond in the ruff. How come she seems so different to me? Well, it is most definitely confirmed. By the curvature of her hips, her long gorgeous legs, and her ample bosom, she is no longer the Amy I knew from back on the Ark 6 years ago. Time really can change the mortals.

I catch myself staring at her again as we reach the park where the picnic is being held. As we walk, arms linked a certain someone stares at us in the process. I immediately smirk as the being makes a beeline towards us before we reach the others. Oh how I love the face of shock and despair on this hedgehog's face. However this smirk instantly fades when I look over to the Rose. I wonder again about why she feels this way towards the faker.

He runs over to her and grabs her arm, "Yo, we need to talk Amy."

A serious voice coming out of the blue hero? Oh this should be interesting.

"Look I'm just here for Rouge, I really don't want to talk to you."

I could see the struggle within her to keep from cussing him out, but why was she like that?

"A, Shads."

I look over to him smugly I hate it when he calls me that. Rouge can get away with it, but the faker can lose the ability to run for it.

"You've done your job, now let the grown-ups talk."

Hmm, bad move.

"Look ass wipe, don't make me finish what I started on the Ark. As your superior, I do as I please, I suggest you learn some manners before I tear you a new one."

As soon as I stepped toward him I feel a small hand pushing my chest back lightly. I look over to Amy, she was calm. Before she would of threw a temper-tantrum seeing us argue, but it seems she has either gotten use to it or she was just as pissed as I was. I preferred to go with the latter. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it as she looked at me.

"I got it, Shadow. Thank you." She then turned to Sonic. "What the fuck do you want Sonic? Haven't you gotten what you needed? Your freedom?"

As I stood there listening and looking I saw the others standing up to see what was wrong. Rouge gave me a look that can be simply described as, _"What the fuck is happening over there?" _Sonic shuffled and looked at Amy with pleading eyes, I wanted to barf.

"Amy, I really miss you. I love you. Um, do you still love me?"

_**Amy's POV**_

I let go of Shadow's hand, clasped my mouth shut, and looked down. If you were looking from afar, it would seem like I was crying. In a way I was, tears were streaming down my face, as I stood there hunched over. Shadow bent over to look down at me.

"Amy, are you ok?"

"BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I just couldn't hold it in any longer I couldn't help myself. I didn't think it would be this soon. Sonic's ears lowered as he looked on at my display. Shadow looked a little shocked but I didn't care. I was getting my well-deserved revenge today!

"You think that 'I love you' shit works now!" I wiped the tears with my fingers as I spoke, "You are sorely mistaken my friend! O how I told your ass that you were going to miss me! And now look at you, your pathetic attempt at getting me back has failed. I'm not those hopeless tricks you easily influence now am I? What? You thought that could get me that easily? Poor, Pathetic, you. How could I ever love you? You're _nothing_."

I walked past him still chuckling as he stood there. I called back to him, "Hey maybe you can get one of those 2 ring hoes to lick your wounds tonight? Ha!"

_**Shadow's POV**_

Wow is all I can say. He left the picnic at that very last sentence. She really crushed his world. I don't know if he deserved it or not but when she got over to the guys to tell them what happened they all started laughing. I hated being out of the circle but it really didn't matter, it was funny watching the arrogant fool get his. I never thought Amy could be vindictive, it's not really her style. Maybe Rouge has rubbed off on her. Or maybe, she is becoming more of a woman now than ever. It's attractive in her, how strong she is. It seems like every time I'm around her, she surprises me every single day. Frankly, she's made my days here more alive than ever.

As we left the park and the summer sun dove into the depths of horizon, all started to head home. Amy seemed a little self-conscious, looking around as we walked back to her house.

"Hey Shadow?" I look over to her shivering form.

"Yea?"

"I'm kinda cold, its summer but the winds are picking up a lot tonight."

"Well ok, why don't I just carry you home? We'll get there quicker."

"Yea ok." I pick her up bridal style and run her to the house. It wasn't that far, only a couple of blocks away but I suppose it was ok. Holding her slender frame it felt like I was holding something so precious that it could break with any false movement. It felt the almost the same way when I ran with Maria.

"We're here." I gently let her step down with the heels on the grass. As she fumbles for her keys I contemplate whether or not I should ask her why he yell at Sonic like she did. At the moment I believe she sees the pensive look I have in my eyes, and answers my question.

"We went out together for 3 months and he kept fucking other girls. I couldn't deal."

She looked up at me, her emerald eyes full of hardened pain. Then she grabbed my hand.

"I loved him then, but never again. That's why I told him off, Shadow. Can you…can you promise me something?" I nodded to her as she walked into the house. I stepped forward waiting for her response as she stood behind the door.

" Shadow, never change. You're perfect the way you are. That's what I love about you…" She gasped at the comment she made, blushing and looking away. "Thank you."

She let go of my hand abruptly and closed the door in my face before I could say anything. I look at my gloved hand and look up at the door. I just can't believe it. I don't know whether to be happy or confused? Do I love Amy Rose? More importantly, does she love me?

**Yes people, took me long enough right! Ok you know the drill, 3 reviews I reveal something crucial! I really want to see the Incredible Hulk, I'm like so broke right now though. LOL! Be nice to me people this ShadAmy pairin is somethin fierce to be writing! Sex in next chapter, hmmm me no know? Eat fried chicken, drink kool aid...peace, love, and hair grease and all that jazz...Poppin' Out! **

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**Ahh EVil MONkey!!**


	3. Fever visions, I'm your Candy Striper

LovelyBubbles07-** Shade the Raven**, **Project Shadow**, **Warped Violet Roses,****Sanguine eyes 263****, ****Silver Sheilds, Kitsune Disciple, **and newcomers** ShadowTotallyAmy, lordshippo22, **and** StuffJunkers** thank you for your reviews and support. Ya know I lovers the reviews because it lets the writer know that we don't suck too bad ya dig! I figured since I'm getting so much response from this story I would try to update faster rather than wait a week so, three days wait per chapter eh? Sounds like a good plan? ALLLLLLLLL Righty Then!

Thank you Jim Carey and your awesome pet detective movies, they kept me sane…insane…. Well yeah you get it…

Disclaimer: Ya know how Hitsugaya from Bleach always gets owned by Matsumoto's boobs, that is how much Sega owns Sonic and His furry woodland friends whom of which I have turned into lets see, sex-crazed, profane, homicidal megalomaniacs….

And that's just my fan character, you should see what I have planned for the original characters…(insert maniacal laughter). X3 ya know I'm playin, or do ya? XD

Now, go on and warp you minds forever…um

Or just read this nice little bit of fluff.

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 3: Fever visions, I'm your Candy Striper**

**_Amy's POV_**

Saturday, there is no other day that I'm this relaxed on. Cream came to my house to pick up her chao. It was fun having it to take care of but now I just wanted to spend sometime doing me. Yup today I'm going to go shopping, then I'm getting my nails and hair done at the salon, and then off to Rouge's Club for some long needed partying. Yes sir, today was my day to enjoy being single rather than moping around and getting fat about the fact that I am, I should celebrate it. I've been laying on my bed for a minute planning out my day. Surely, nothing could stop me from doing what I have to do today.

Then, my phone rang. I rolled over to the side to disconnect it from the charger and put the wireless headset in my ear. I opened the phone and saw that it was Rouge calling me.

"Yea, hey Rouge, Good Morning."

"Hey Amy I'm sorry to be calling so early but I really need your help."

"Yeah whatsup?"

Rouge's voice seemed a little strained like she was exhausted or something. For that second, I wondered if the new job she had was making her more busy than ever, poor girl.

"I need you to help Shadow…"

"Shadow? Why what's wrong? Is it a mission? Wait, is it Eggman?"

"No, it's a fever. Shadow has a terrible fever and now I have to take all his missions till he comes back. Knowing him he'll just ignore the fact that he needs bed rest and medicine. I need you to take him home and take care of him."

"What, wait a minute Rouge I don't even know where Shadow lives let alone how to get there. I don't even…"

At that moment I stopped talking and found my way to the balcony to see if the blue idiot was running by my house. Surprisingly, he was no where to be found. I guess I really got to him. But the matter at hand still worried me because after the picnic that night I said something so embarrassing to him. Wait, it was probably my fault he got that cold considering how cold the winds were. You know what, that awkward moment can be put on the back burner, its my responsibility he got sick so I should help him. He's my friend, friends help friends, even if they might say stuff like they kinda sorta love them…yeah. Ugh, I'm trying to rationalize this again, fuck.

"Ok I'm on my way to pick him up now. Tell me what floor your on."

**_Shadow's POV_**

I've never felt so miserable in my entire life. Being immortal has its advantages but living like a mortal has its extreme disadvantages. Living on the Ark the only diseases I had to fear were the ones that were in the test tubes and syringes. Now being here on Earth has brought me sensations I've never felt before. It still amazes me the longer I stay here. Rouge looked down at me pitifully as I turned to vomit in the waste receptacle beside my desk.

"Hey don't worry, Amy is on her way to come and get you ok? I would take care of you myself but I have work to do and you know how Knuckles get jealous."

"I don't really give a damn what he thinks I'm fucking tired."

Amy, she's coming to take me home I guess. No fucking way I will let this minor thing slow me down. Still it is nice to know that she will take me home.

"I know one thing though, I am not taking any medicine, urp"

I felt a small hand shove a pill into my mouth and then hand me a cup of water. It was her, she had arrived. She smiled at me as I reluctantly swallowed the pill and drank the water behind it.

"You know you have a weird sense of humor. What the fuck did you just make me take? It better not be a tranquilizer."

"Oh hush its not, it's just a aspirin to dull the headache and stomach pain. Don't be such a baby."

She felt my forehead and I couldn't help but lean into the coolness of her touch, it felt really good. I felt a small smile creep onto my face but quickly removed it as I saw Rouge, stifling her giggles. I stared daggers as she started to walk out of my office.

"Just have him back to me in one piece ok?" she said before winking at me and closing the door.

I sighed, and got up slowly feeling a little dizzy as I took the first few steps.

"Let's go, I really want to lie down."

"Okay, Shadow. You can lie in the back seat until we get there, Rouge gave me the directions so we should be fine."

"I wanted to let you know before, you don't have to be doing this."

"No problem Shads, anything for a friend."

My eyes open wide in shock as she said that nickname. For the moment I actually kind of like it, coming from her lips it was kinda cute. Grunting in acknowledgement I followed her down the hall towards the elevator. As we reached the lobby and walked outside I saw her small car. It was a Volkswagen beetle, and it was pink. My gods, Amy has a pink car, what a surprise. Although I have to admit it was kinda cute, like her. Maybe that's the fever talking.

I crawl into the backseat and sit up as she slams the door behind me. As we pull off I feel myself getting sicker by the second. All the twist and turns she was making was driving me insane as well as making my stomach twist in knots.

"Damnit Amy slow down, you drive like a manic!"

I was trying to stiffen the hot foul liquid that was burning my throat. I wanted to release in her car so badly I keeled over.

"What I thought the Ultimate Life Form could deal with speed, I guess not."

"Shut up! You know I'm sick, had I known you drive like a drunken fool I would have hesitated to get in this car. I'm going to hurl…"

Amy giggled and looked back at me as the car slowed to a stop. She parked and got out the car to open my door. I held her hand and leaned on her as she helped me up.

"Oh stop whining. We're here."

_**Amy's POV**_

Heh, who knew Shadow could be such a punk when he gets sick. Well I don't know maybe I'm being a little harsh to him, I was driving a little fast. I do it for a reason though. You know they're lucky, both Sonic and Shadow have the ability to run as fast as they want all the time. The speed, its addicting to me, I guess since I've been saved by Sonic so many times I've been used to the sight, the wind rushing through my hair, buildings and scenery passing by as mere colored blurs, its amazing. Heh, listen to me I'm a speed junkie, but I guess it isn't all that bad. I wonder if he would understand if I told him.

I helped him walk upstairs into the building. This place was pretty upscale; the lobby was decorated in forest green and gold colors. Every thing from the furniture to the curtains, was first class luxury.

"Wow Shadow, if this is how the lobby looks, your apartment must be heaven. G.U.N. must pay really well."

Shadow manages to mutter a "Humph" before pointing me to the direction of the elevator. I look outside of the glass elevator and it showed a wonderful view of the city. Actually, this place wasn't too far from my house I could see its brown roof as we reached the 21st floor. I nudged him to give me the keys and as I turned the gold handle we stumbled in. Surprisingly enough, Shadow didn't have much. A simple black couch and silver TV was all that decorated the hardwood floor of the living room. I looked over to the kitchen which had a small island in the middle that had granite countertops, mahogany cabinets and doors, and a black oven and fridge. What made it more surprising is that all of it looked new, like it was just bought.

"Shadow, either you're a neat freak or you just moved here."

I giggled to myself and looked over to him. He was leaning limply on me, his eyes closed.

"Shadow?"

I whispered in his ear. He moaned a little and moved slightly. I help him to the couch and start to explore more of the house. I know I was suppose to be looking for a blanket but I guess my curiosity has gotten the better of me. I walk through apartment trying not to make a sound as I step into his bedroom. I look at his bed, pretty big for one person. It was black king size bed with gray sheets, black dressers, and lamps decorating the room. Very plain and simple, I look over to his nightstand and see his only picture frame, the one with Professor Gerald and Maria. I know he still misses her, its such a shame, he has this void in his heart that is devoted to her, just like what I now have. I start to pick up the picture when…

"Aren't you suppose to be taking care of me?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Damnit Shadow you almost scared me to death? Are you ok? You dosed off on me on the way up here."

"Yeah, I'm ok I just need some rest. Heh, Amy I never thought you would be the one to sneak around in people's houses."

"I was not, I was…I was looking for a blanket for you."

"Uh huh and you just happened to pass the hall closet with linens, which was wide open by the way."

Shadow pushes the room door to show the closet, which was in fact open. Somehow I feel a big anime sweat drop dripping down the back of my head.

"Okay, so you called my bluff. You're not going to kill me, are you?"

He starts walking past me, kicking off his shoes and crawling onto his bed.

"If it were anyone else," he fumbles with the covers and looks up at me, "I would, but you're my caregiver. I'll just let you off with a warning."

I cross my arms and look at him with a mixture of anger and amusement. He really thinks he's the shit doesn't he? I wish I could give him a reality check, if only he wasn't so damn cute. Well I can at least be coy with him.

"Oh thank you! Oh gracious master, shall I fetch your soup for you? Would you like me to rub your feet and give you head too?"

"That sounds great but could you do it later? That medicine you gave me is really making me drowsy. Begone servant!" He starts to laugh as I grab one of his pillows and throw it at his head.

"You whore, you better be glad I'm your friend."

He chuckles as I storm out of the room, feigning anger. I find myself laughing too. Wow, that guy, he's something else.

**_Shadow's POV_**

I feel really sleepy. Amy is really nice for making sure I got here safely. I usually don't show gratitude to anyone but for her, I suppose I will make an exception. I feel my eyelids getting heavy. Man that medicine is really strong, I wonder why I feel this way. Oh well I guess a little sleep will do me good. I slowly close my eyes until all I see is darkness.

_As I open my eyes I see the bright fluorescent lights of what seems to be a hospital room. I look down to the left and see that my arm has an IV. Why I'm here I don't know. I start to feel my body and it doesn't feel like I have any pain of any sort. Then I turn to the door as someone or something enters. It was her, the Rose, dressed in some sort of red and white striped dress, with a matching hat. She walks over to me swaying her hips, the dress stopping mid thigh I could see part of her gorgeous legs. The rest of her legs were covered with white leather. I look down further to see that she had boots on. _

_Obviously this Amy was not real, right? Her delicate ungloved hand ran along the bars of the bed as she came closer. She smiled a sort of seductive smile as she kissed my forehead and looked straight into my eyes. Those emerald eyes she has, impossible to look away from, they're so damn beautiful. Her kiss felt real, as real as any kiss. She spoke to me softly._

"_Hello, Shadow. I'm Amy, your Candy Striper for this evening."_

"_Um, what is a Candy Striper?"_

"_Oh it's just a nurse in training position. The other nurses are all on break so I told them that I could handle you until they come back. Just relax Shadow, I'm here to make you feel all better."_

_Amy the Candy Striper, I knew she wasn't real but yet I didn't care. She started to kiss me as she took out the IV from my arm, which stung only slightly. She pulled me up into a upright position while making out with me vigorously. Damn she was a great kisser. I felt her hands traveling on my clothes, feeling my chest, rubbing every muscle and she started playing and scratching my chest hair. I started to feel my tail wag and my "friend" grow in arousal. I don't exactly know why that turns me on so much but it does so well. Her hands then travel down to my throbbing erection and she grabs it, slowly rubbing my shaft in a methodical motion. _

_My body starts to tense up, as she starts to go faster and then she breaks away from my lips to pull my pants and shirt off. As the pale blue patient wear falls to the tile floor, she lowers herself, exposing her cleavage to me. She licks slowly at the tip of my member. Amy continues to tease my manhood, flicking out her tongue and lightly sucking on the head. I feel myself building with each lick, the blood in my body only focused in the tortured organ. Then, Amy forces my cock into her mouth blind-siding me as her tongue wraps around with each entry. Her cheeks rub and tighten around me and she slurps, her mouth watering. I was ready to thrust into anything when my nose picked up the faint scent of her arousal. _

_I started to pull her up to me smiling deviously as I did. My mind full of lust I whisper, breathing heavily into her ear…_

"_It's not fun if I can't make you want me too." _

_Quickly as I made the statement I grab her hips and pull her closer to me. Amy straddles me on the bed I reach into her uniform, undoing the buttons of her blouse and tossing it to the side. I pull the straps of the red and white jumper to the middle of her valley and stare at the plump peach mounds of flesh. I start to tease her nipple with my fingers, pinching them and then licking away the pain. I hear her cooing as I do, her body shaking with excitement and her scent getting stronger. I start to fondle the other breast in my hand, sucking on the pink nipples of the other. The bud grew swollen and rigid in my mouth and I decided to lick around her breast over to the next. _

"_Shadow…ooo…its soo goood."_

_Her moaning was so heavenly, I could listen for hours and never get bored. My hand traveled from her breast to her belly. I drew little circles on it for a while watching her breath hitch. I smile with the nipple in my mouth as my fingers travel lower to the source of the lovely aroma turning me on. The panties and fur covering her private area was damp with her honey. Inside her was a storm raging, I could feel her raining on me as I got closer. I thrust my fingers into the weather and moved twitching my fingers. I watched as the delicate being on my lap arched her back, shivering as she felt my fingers rubbing against her clit. I quickened my pace, pushing in and out as I watch her graceful and yet wild movement._

"_Oh fuck, Oh, oh Shadow, Yes!" _

"_Do you want me?"_

"_Yes Shadow Please I want you!"_

"_Are you ready!"_

"_Yes, Shadow Please Fuck me now!"_

_As soon as I heard her I was ready. I couldn't wait any longer. I moved her hips down to my own, and pounded in, deep inside her. For the moment, we didn't move. She looked up into the lights of the room. I felt her moist, warm, walls stretching and clenching onto me. As I started to move inside, I saw her looking at me with pure lust in her eyes. She grabbed for me. Her pink fur with the scent of my saliva and perfume filled my nose as well as her arousal. She started to grind her hips into me, I felt like I was in paradise with each movement. She was so incredibly tight, like no one has ever touched her. _

_I felt myself thrusting in her, as if on instinct, it felt so good I couldn't see anything or anyone but her. The world was nothing, no one was important, only my Amy. I watched as she pulled her quills from the confines of her bow, they cascade down her shoulders, I feel like we are in our own little world. She bends down to kiss me as we speed up I feel her clenching me like a key in a lock. Her wetness gushes all over my groin as we continue I feel like nothing can ruin this moment. _

"_Oh oh Shadow I, I love you."_

"_Fuck…I Love you too Amy"_

_I start to pound into her faster, the blows jerking up her body. She smiles enjoying the ride and I smile as well watching the sight. This euphoric delight that I cannot, no, will not stop, she loves me. I will do anything to please her. I bury my cock deeper into her, I feel her walls being broken by work. I feel myself ascending, reaching my peak. I grab her hand and she clasps on tightly. _

"_Amy, I'm gonna cum…"_

"_Yes, do it! I want it! Do it!"_

_Before I could say anything, I feel the warm stream shooting out of me. I feel her body shake and shudder as her own climax rains on mine, mixing inside. She falls on me her quills burying both our faces on the bed. I push some over weakly and look over to her. She looks up at me smiling, exhausted but happy._

"_Well, Amy the Candy Striper…I think I have a crush on you."_

"_Oh do you really?"_

_I push a stray quill from her eyes and cup her cheek in my hand._

"_Well, maybe a little more than a crush."_

_I see her smile as I pull her close to kiss her, but before my lips could reach hers, I hear the door of the room burst open and a nurse barging in. _

"_AMY! SHADOW!SHADOW!" _

"Shadow, Shadow, SHADOOOOW!"

"Damn, What the fuck?"

I open my eyes to Amy's face. She looks pissed. Oops?

"I've been calling you forever, you're a heavy sleeper huh? Look I made you some chicken soup for your fever, I'm going to bring it to you ok? Oh and here's a cold compress, after you eat you can take some more medicine ok?

"Yea, right. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'll be back."

Amy walks out the door and I lay back down on the pillow, my arms crossed in the back of my head. Of course I'll take some more medicine, if it will let me have a dream like that again.

TTFN

**Yea instead of of FofP's trademark TBC I wanted to go with TTFN with this one which means Ta ta For Now fro the ones that don't know. I know I'm late, I just had personal problems, I wish the men were like the men I write about, uh, well hell Not Sonic...and not ANimals...but other than that yeah...Shouts out to the Leo's! One more month peeps! Whee Sonic Chronicles is coming! Whee! Amy's bf is named Dexter?O.o Sonic What the fuck pwned! I use that fan character, that's Silver Sheilds character, dude, like sue them or make them give you money! LOL! Silver Sheilds is now rich and balling out of control, yo dude can I have like 20 bucks? LOL! Poppin'**** Out!**

**-LovelyBubbles07**


	4. Nosebleeds, How can I tell you?

LovelyBubbles07-EH, WHAT UP BITCHES! Sorry this movie told me to quote this line everyday…I'm a follower. (Sniffs) So yea you know the 1st thing I do…Thankurs to **Project Shadow, Kitsune Disciple, Warped Violet Roses, Silver Sheilds, ****iguana-pants**for adding to the alerts**,** **tehcatlikepie,** **and Sanguine eyes 263** especially for going out of the way and reviewing even when they weren't signed in, that's fucking awesome man! Other than recognition, I post the reviewers name to let the other readers know, hey maybe you should review too?…..MESSAGE!! LOL! Anywhooooo, it's time to dish out another installment of L…R…GGGGGGGG! Yes DBZ has warped my brain too, OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND!!

What…nine thousand?

Disclaimer: Right, um…(sniff)(cough) I really don't have anything funny to say…

(Audience Cheers)

God! Am I really that unfunny?

(Audience Screams yes)

Well fuck you…damn people, just as much as this crowd hates me I don't own any of Sega's wonderful characters. Ya know what I'ma go be Emo over here, and listen to Simple Plan's Perfect…. Just scroll down and read the got damn story…shit!

Oh yeah and Thank you to **lordshippo22** for not only reviewing but being the first to write on the Forum! You fucking Rock dude! Ok now back to being Emo…

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 4: Nosebleeds, How can I tell you?**

**_Shadow's POV_**

She wakes up in sort of a feverish way. I figured since I was feeling better I could do this, she's still sleeping on my couch. She could have went home and left me, but I know she's got too much kindness in her heart to do that. Which is why, Miss Amy Rose, is sprawled out on my new couch, with her legs wide open.

Now, don't get the wrong idea. Even though it would be pleasurable its wrong. Even though my evil manifestation says its cool, I know better and listen to the light side. It's still wrong…So, why am I staring at her? Got damn animal instinct. She has some jeans on showing her shapely legs and she breathes out with this cooing sound. Her chest rises and falls softly. Her quills in a tangled mess but shiny in the morning sun. I wanted to tickle her awake, but I can't. I might lose all the dignity I have doing that, but it would be so damn funny. My pride as the Ultimate Life Form is riding on a simple, silly, action.

I don't know what might happen, she may whomp me with her hammer. By gods that thing hurts to high hell. I don't want to seem like so kind of punk either, only saps do this shit when they're in love, I don't even know if I love her or not. I just like her, a lot. She's really beautiful and it seems like she likes me too. Ah, I know what I can do!

I bend down over her face, feeling her warm breath as she sleeps. Inching in closer, I almost reach her delicate lips. Oh yeah, this is going to be good….

"WAKE UP!!"

Amy shot open her eyes and flailed violently around, tumbling of the couch and onto cold floor. She fell with a thump and shook head her, looked up and glared at me.

"What in the fucking hell is WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I'm all better now."

"You won't be when I'm done with you!"

I figured her hammer was going to come out, but instead she threw a pillow. I caught it of course, but as soon as I did, she was gone.

"Ah, I see. So is it hide and seek, although that is foolish considering that this is my apartment."

"Oh stop being so damn cocky!"

I turned my bedroom craning my neck over to the left to she a shadowy figure huddled under my bed.

"Wow Amy, your 18 years old. I thought you could find a better place than under the bed."

There was a long silence.

"SHUT IT, SHADOW!"

I just laughed. I laughed harder than I ever laughed before. Just being around her, she makes me forget about everything that worries me. Being herself, I have to admit she makes me happy. I would never want her to change. Amy crawled out of the confines of the underside of my bed and proceeds to jump on top of it. I started to walk toward the room and I was instantly bombarded by my pillows on the bed. I didn't even bother to catch them. I just waited till the right moment and tackled her.

Down we fell into the bed, wrestling with each other. She had me pinned down for a minute and only for a minute before I shifted my weight making her fall over. Tumbling and tussling, our hands roamed finding possible spots we could easily pin down, hands grabbing wrists and ankles, legs holding waists. It continue like this until we finally were entangled, a sort of stalemate. She was on top of me, pining my legs and I had her arms behind her back in an incarcerated position. She looked at me as I realized the position within. I wanted to say I won, but before I could say a word, I felt them.

She bent down so swiftly, I never noticed I let her wrists go. These soft lips ones that I never thought I would feel were placed against my own. I let my eyes drift down slowly enjoying the feeling, tasting the sweet berry lip-gloss she had on. As soon as it happened though, it was pulled away quickly. I wanted to say wait, but my mouth just wouldn't utter a single word.

"I'm, I'm sorry."

I heard the nervousness in her voice I wanted her to say to me, say what she felt. For some reason I couldn't say it, so she has to. Please say that you…

"I'll go make breakfast…umyeah. I'll be back…woah…um"

Worried sighs and stutters, I knew, she feels the way I do. If only I could say it, why the fuck can't I say it? My voice falls under deaf ears as she climbs off of me. Face shocked and my mind shattered. There is no denying. I am in love with Amy Rose.

**_Amy's POV_**

Shit, shit, shit, shit! I can't believe I did that! I wanted to tell him right then, I really did. I think this is more than just infatuation, I love him! And I don't know how to tell him. Shit, shit, shit, shit! And now everything is more weird and he probably is like what the fuck in there and I'm spilling milk and eggs all over the floor and he is gonna be pissed. And the kiss…

When we kissed. It was the most wonderful feeling. His lips were so soft, only now I realized how much I wanted to kiss him. Every time I looked at him, how strong he his, he's got so much charm. Oh my gods I can't believe I forced a kiss on him, what if he didn't like it? Oh shit what if he kicks me out of here? That would be so embarrassing!

Shit, shit, shit, shit! What am I going to do? I know what I want to say but maybe it's too early for that. Ok I know I will just leave when I finish breakfast and I won't say anything about it. Yeah. That will work. I'm cool with this plan. Right, let's make these pancakes. I started pouring the flour in a bowl when I heard his voice…

"Um, Amy?"

"WAAH!"

I almost spilled everything again. Damn, he came out of nowhere!

"Amy, I was wondering if, if you'd like to go out with me…Tonight."

I spun around to meet his face it was so sincere. He was about as scared as me. Oh damnit I'm thinking about this when I'm suppose to answer.

"I, I would love to Shadow"

I looked into his eyes and got lost in them, those crimson orbs brighten in happiness and burned in hate and torment. But now, they glowed and I could only assume, this emotion was love.

"Ok, that's great! Um, I'm going to take a shower. If you want you can too, I'll give you a shirt and some jeans to wear, and I've got an extra toothbrush too."

"Thank you, I think I will take one."

I sighed heavily when I thought he was out of earshot. Shadow just asked me out. I can't believe it! I'm so happy! I didn't screw it up! Yay!

_**Shadow's POV**_

Finally after all this time I finally get the chance to tell her how I really feel about her. I walked into my bathroom and stared into the mirror. The figure looking back at me was one I didn't recognize, and for the first time, I was happy I didn't. The smile on my face, which usually was smug, was now genuine. Maria would be proud.

Casually walking over to the shower I turned on the water. I could have taken a bath but I didn't feel like it. The tub was a bit frilly for me, it was a Jacuzzi tub, standard for all the residence here at the apartment but the red tile and standing glass shower put in by the previous owners was a bit much. I really haven't set foot in the tub since I moved here. It's been a month I should really get on that.

I adjusted the water until it felt just right on my hands. I grabbed some soap and walked in, closing the glass door behind me. Watching the steam rise to the top of the shower I let the rain pour down on my head. I suppose it felt relaxing to me, cleaning. Such a normal duty can be quite pleasing to be able to focus on the sound of warm water running down covering you and washing away imperfection. It was something to be enjoyed; well at least I think so.

I felt for a towel on the sliver rack beside the door leading to the bedroom. Grabbing the red towel I dried and wrapped my lower regions. My quills were wet with moisture still as I walked into the bedroom but as always I would let them air dry. The steam from the bathroom blew into the room, I knew that momentarily it would dissipate. I started to fumbled around in my drawers looking for shirts and pants for both me and my guest when…

_**Amy's POV**_

I better go on a tell him that its ready. I walked into the room to find him standing there. Onyx and ruby fur glistening, quills slicked back, and wet muscles bulging. The steam from the bathroom surrounding him like an aura, it was beautiful and it was painfully hot. At first it didn't faze as much at first but as soon as I started to open my mouth his towel started to slip. Right then my angel and devil immediately surfaced. It felt like time slowed for them to talk. The little angel says look away you don't need to see that, but the devil is like walk closer to him maybe it will fall. And the whole time when this is happening I don't realize the slight showing of blush heating my face.

Shadow's eyes widen as he sees it, I stand frozen, my body betraying me wants to draw closer to him but my mind is fueling me to stop. I bite my lip and I feel my nose trick something very smooth that I thought smelled like blood. I moved my hand just enough to touch my nose and sure enough, it was.

"Amy…AMY! Look come here!"

He grabs me and tilts my head up. I feel the blood running down my throat he quickly leads me to the sink and he grabs a washcloth. Blasting the faucet with cold water I watch as my head is lowered and my blood drips down into the sink, spreading thin as it hits the porcelain. He then helps me hold my nose at the brim to slow the bleeding. I hear him telling me in my ear softly to breathe through my mouth for now until it stopped.

Minutes later the blood ceases to drip and I feel better. Shadow carries me to his bed and rests me gently in between the pillows. I felt the need to smell his body but hesitated in the risk of opening the blood vessel again. He looked into my eyes and kissed me on my forehead, a second first for today.

"Well Miss Rose it looks like your not going to be going out tonight."

My ears lowered as he gently put the cold washcloth on my head.

"Don't worry, I guess we can just make the date come to you, huh?"

I smiled weakly. It was nice to see this side of Shadow, one only I could see. I tried to respond to him before he walked into the bathroom, clothes in tow.

"I just wanted to tell you that the food was ready."

He smiled at me and it felt so warm I could be filled whole.

"Ok, we will eat together, shall we?"

I sat back and knew it, giggling as my blush came back up. I'm in love with the Ultimate Life Form…Sonic eat your heart out!

TTFN

**WHee! Hello peeps! Ok you guys should read these stories cause I sure do, Cast a Shadow from a Shadow, A Flower Wrapped in Darkness, Secretary,and Lycan Blood! These stories ROCK...But you don't have to take my word for it. (insert Reading Rainbow music) Another chapter fin, ok so I'm late sue me...but my god if you were single you would understand! We gots to date ya know! Just wish that there weren't so many loser guys! Aw well... Poppin' Out!**

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**OMG Frekkin GOD Silver Sheilds you made me lose the game again! Augh! LOL!**


	5. Can You Handle It? Simply Amazing

LovelyBubbles07- I'm still in the mist of this all night writing session, believe me I'm trying to be so professional bout this…OH GOD IM GOIN TO BE SO KNOCKED OUT TOMORROW!! Anyway, chapter inspired by Usher's song titled _**Can U Handle it? **_Don't know the song, go to and type it in then listen to it while you read. You might like it. Thankurs to following reviewers…**Silver Sheilds, Kitsune Disciple, Warped Violet Roses, Project Shadow, lordshippo22, Shade the Raven, Thru Crimson Eyes, tehcatlikepie, and Alice Cullen is Mah Idol. **Also Thankurs to the ones that added me to alerts or faves; **misstakashi, OddBallAbbadon, **and** Storm Midnight.**

Disclaimer: Owner of Sega Say: WHAT!

Did you just zoom in to read that, or did you say WHAT. Ok if you said WHAT then boom you are the owner of Sega! WTF HAX? YAY! You is ownzor of teh Sega characters and all that jazz, congrats! So I say to you, my lovely reader…

SECURITY!!THIS PERSON HAS LAWSUIT WRITTEN ALL ON THEIR FACE!

Heh heh…hey I gotta keep the 5 o off my back! You say it so I don't have to! YAY!

I pity tha fool who don't read dis chapter! Aw fuck…cornyness due to sleepiness. Happy 4th to yall, even though I'm like uber late….FUCK HAX!

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 5: Can you handle it? Simply Amazing.**

**_Amy's POV_**

I've been waiting for a long time to tell him. And now that time has come. How it has come to this is nothing short of a miracle. I just wonder if he can take what I'm about to say. It's so late at night. We've been talking since early this morning. Here it is turning into the next day. Minutes into hours we tell each everything and explain the world that we live in individually. Are we even ready, more importantly, am I ready?

**_Shadow's POV_**

No one else would I share my feelings with in this way. We lay together and we laughed together. Sharing things that we tried to hide but couldn't. Somehow we both knew how much we liked each other. The question now is where do we go from here? In the dawn of a new day, the sun not yet rises into the sky. The darkness enshrouding our bodies and the light from moon the only thing to brighten our faces. I knew what I wanted from her, but I didn't want to rush her. She would let me know in her own time.

**_Amy's POV_**

I wanted to tell him that I was truly in love with him. That I should have told him a long time ago and that I was sorry for waiting so long. I wonder if I should, if I did would he feel the same way. I wanted to tell him how much I wanted him, how much I needed him beside me, how much I needed him with me. I want to give my all to him, I knew as long as we have been friends; he has been so deserving of my love.

**_Shadow's POV_**

The feelings in my heart are real and truly are linked to her. She being there when I wanted no one, who was trusting in me when no one else would. If we were to go that far, it would never be a mistake to me. I know that no matter what the consequence I would be there for her. The heat between us grows and I feel her move closer to me. Is she now willing to tell me? We've sat quiet for while now. Maybe because we've both been thinking about the same thing.

"Amy, I want to say…"  
"That I've always loved you, Shadow and…"

"And I want to be with you…"

We both stopped to look at each other, surprised and yet happy.

"If you would have me, Amy I will be…"

"Everything that you need, Shadow we've been through…"

"A lot. And I want to let you know that…"

"I will never leave you?"

Amy smiled and I chuckled a little. It was so mushy and yet it needed to be said however the next thing she said shocked me.

"Shadow?"

I nodded as she inched closer to me. I felt her warm body press against my own as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled her lower body onto my lap and I cautiously held her by her waist enjoying the hug. She pulled back only slightly to look into my eyes as she said the same thing I was thinking.

"I want you to make love to me."

There she was, Amy Rose sitting on my bed looking into my eyes in my black tee shirt saying that she wanted me to make love to her. I wanted to, but was she ready for that?

"Amy. As much as I would like to, don't you think that it's too soon? I don't want to disrespect you."

I saw her frown and feared the worst. Had I just opened a can of worms? Was she going to kill me for that? And then I saw her smile.

"You see that is what I love about you Shadow, I know a certain someone would have pounced on me. You see this is why I want you to be my first, you've had feelings for me for so long Shadow. However, you've never once tried to take advantage of me. You deserve my love Shadow, and I want you to make me your own. You know, I've been curious too. I want to see how the Ultimate Life Form works in bed."

At that moment I knew that I felt my friend jumping at the thought. I couldn't deny that I wanted her, I hoped that I could satisfy her every need. I just wanted to focus on her only making her feel what I feel every time she is around me. Knowing that she was about to give me something that no one else had the privilege to experience. She wanted me to be her guide into paths less traveled. It was mind-boggling to hear her say that to me and in it all I felt so humbled by it.

I smiled as I pulled her close into a small kiss, a kiss that gradually became passionate slow and sultry as our tongues fought for dominance. The world is spinning around me. Waves of intense pleasure fill me and I can't let it go. It feels so good I can't comprehend anything else, I try to figure out this new burning desire inside of me. But then I start to think why should I? I should just let it flow.

_**Amy's POV**_

I couldn't help but feel the hot pool of moisture resonating from my core. My panties feel dampened by my arousal and I can't help but enjoy it. It was something that I waited for so long I wished for the day that I would become a woman. I've always been told that it would only be special if it was with someone you truly loved and cared for. Knowing that this person would take care of you and treat you well, this was all that I needed to know in order to do this. I knew that he was the one for me, we need each other, and I know that he loves me. It feels right.

Shadow's crimson eyes stared deep into my emerald orbs, my quills were pushed away from my face and a clawed finger traced the outline of my jaw. The sensation tingles and sends goose bumps down my spine. His gaze was entrancing. The silken sheets of the bed wrinkled by our movements, we laid down, gently stretching out on the bed. It made me wonder, his hands, scarred tools of destruction, how could they be so gentle on my fur? Tossing over I felt his member push into my thigh, the warmth radiating through my jeans. I wanted to take off everything he had on because it was annoying to have on clothes on at this point. I grabbed his shoulders to push him away momentarily and pulled his shirt over his head.

The light from the moon glowed on our writhing bodies. Seeing his ruby streaked fur, I traced the lines with my fingers and grabbed at his muscular body. I seize light kisses over the hills and valleys of his body. Trails left by my tongue, I find my way back to his awaiting lips, feeling surprised by the strong grip he takes over me. As he bares down on me I feel no pain, only pleasure, and warmth. Coming up for much need air, I feel his mouth kissing downward, the skin left burning with heat by his wake. Before I could even blink, the shirt and pants that graced my figure were in a pile on the floor. Soon I felt the claws tearing my bra apart. It was aggressive but it was so arousing.

He took my flesh into his mouth, his tongue lapped against my right breast while the left was teased by the sharp claw of his thumb. The feeling was indescribable, my senses clouded with unrestrained ecstasy. Silent coos and whispers of love were all I could say as he continue to control my actions, playing me as if I were an instrument. My aching bud was massaged while he switched to the next, licks swirled around and about.

My eyes danced around his features, I stared at his forehead and grabbed his quills at a feeble attempt to tell him how good it felt. Looking back up at the ceiling I smile and bite my lip softly. It was just simply amazing.

_**Shadow's POV**_

She is so beautiful. This is all I can think of, how much I wanted to please such a beautiful girl. Her moans with breathless, when she whispers it makes me crazy. As her nipples become fully erect I trail my kisses downward still pass her toned abdomen and closer to her molten core, rushing with honey. The intense scent hits me, stronger than before, as I see her lift her head to find me. Curiosity encircles my mind, wondering if the flower's nectar tastes as sweet as I imagine.

I proceed to kiss her soft pink thighs, inching closer and closer to the wonderful prize that lies before me. The tinge of worry fills my mind and I look up to her for reassurance. Seeing the light dust of pink that tinge her cheeks and the beads of sweat causes my arousal to harden even more, a painful ache considering that my pants were still on. She nodded for me to continue, her hand stroking my quills gingerly. I respond with a toothy grin, bearing the sharp canines that faintly resembled fangs and took an experimental lick.

A slight jolt and long moan came from the victim, my ears twitched at the sound, tail wagging as she started to rain down on my tongue. I continue licking up and down, the sweet drops of dew pleasing to my tongue. Using my index finger I plunge into her untouched depths and find her sensitive bundle of nerves. Spreading her lips further, I proceed to nibble on the nub, using my fangs to my advantage. I feel her body shudder and jerk as I continue. Her quills spread all over the bed in a messy pile and her sighs and moans did well to motivate me further as I stuck another finger inside. Her walls tighten on my two fingers, her groin bucking against my tongue. I could help but smile mouth opened to the impending release of my innocent Rose.

_**Amy's POV**_

I've never felt anything like this. Like a spring being pushed down in the pit of my stomach, a tightening and feeling of rapids in my body. I felt a rush of fluid run out of my body and onto Shadow's waiting tongue. I lift up quickly looking at my juices as it covered his muzzle.

"Oh, ooh Shadow I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

He quickly puts his finger to my lips and smiles as he licks his lips and around his mouth. It was so sexy I never thought that I would get so flustered looking at that. Parting my lips he lets me suck on his finger. I taste my own honey and realize that it is not bad, in fact it's kind of sweet. Pulling myself to him I let his fingers drop from my mouth and I capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Shadow…"

I pull away and look deep into his fiery eyes, feeling myself break under his gaze.

"I'm ready…Please, hurry."

Slowly I take off his pants. He kicks them off and crawls up to me. I pull down his boxers not ready for the sight that I was about to behold. Not to say that he was a monster, but his thick throbbing erection was arousing and yet scary to me. I felt so drawn to it, the expression on my face a silent o. I wondered if I would be able handle all of it. Noticing my pensive and shocked face, he chuckled looking at me with an apologetic grin.

"Amy…"

His voice was thick with lust, deepened and slow. I felt my blush growing and my insides storming.

"Are you sure that you're ready? Can you handle this?"

I laid down pulling him onto me playfully. Smiling I looked up at him, grinding on his bell shaped head. I moaned at the feeling of him prodding my entrance.

"The question is, Shadow, are you?"

Hearing a low raspy growl come from his mouth, I knew that I had him in my control. I giggle and kiss his neck, stroking his quills once more.

"This will hurt a little Amy, but I will wait for you ok?"

"Ok."

I close my eyes and prepare for the worst. Slowly I feel his head push inside, then his shaft. I open my legs wider in order to lessen the pain but to no avail. I feel so much pain as he continues to enter inside, my walls stretching and breaking. Finally he reaches my barrier. I look into his eyes, as he stares back at me, I nod to him and he pushes with one quick thrust. The pain burns into my body, as feel blood trickle down and out my new opening. I feel tears stream down my eyes as I tried to figure out why people like to do this so much if it hurts so damn bad the first time.

Shadow starts to kiss my cheeks where the tears have stained them. I try to ignore the pain and smile but I knew if I moved that it would hurt, at least that is what I thought. We sat there, moments seeming like hours to me, when really only a minute passed by. I started to care more about the person whom I was sharing this moment with despite the pain. I smile at him and he smiled back at me, and it just felt like the pain wasn't there anymore. Wait…the pain isn't there. I started to move under him slowly. Shadow looked at me quizzically, and I closed my eyes and bit my lip again. Actually it feels really good, so hot and filling. I started to moan softly…

"Shadow…It feels sooo good. Please make me feel good."

_**Shadow's POV**_

Hearing her say my name. My ears twitched, it sounded so good to me. I started to thrust slowly into her warmth, something I've wanted to do this whole time. I waited for her to adjust for only a minute, which seemed like an eternity. She's so strong, I didn't think that she would recover so fast. Her folds, her core sheathed my member and clamped tightly onto it with each entry. The small portion of blood in the beginning was nothing compared the to rushing wetness that covered me now.

Thrusting slowly I entered her all the way to the hilt. I watched my Rose, her body writhing and bending as I pounded in. Getting into a rhythm I felt her clawing at the sheets below us. Noticing her body shinning with a sheet of sweat the moon reflected off of her fur, a glimmer. And then, I heard her say my name again, hypnotic and intoxicating as her voice sounded, it took all of my will not to ravage her, for fear that she would reject it.

"Shadow…Please, do me faster…harder!"

That was all I needed to hear. Digging my feet into the bed for leverage, my pace quickens into speeds that only another and I can achieve. Grabbing her hips I felt her grip on me tighten even more as her pleasurable moans became screams of rapture.

"Yes Shadow! Oh…OH…It Feels…sooo…good!"

"AMY! Say it again! Say my name!"

"Shadow!"

"Again Amy!"

"SHADOW I'm…OH I'M CLOSE!"

_**Amy's POV**_

My moans, I felt like, could reach up to the heavens. Bubbles burst in my mind, the inexplicable feeling of flying. My walls close in tighter, and I lose my ability to breathe. I know the only words I know right now is…

"I love you! SHADOW"

As soon as I cooed those words, my world was white, no one there except my love. I pull him into a passionate kiss tasting his mouth, licking at his teeth, feeling everything.

_**Shadow's POV**_

One last thrust, and I feel her rush down onto me like a tsunami. In turn I feel my own release, the thick and milky stream shooting into her. We kiss never letting each other go. However we end the kiss reluctantly to come up for air. Feeling exhaustion overcome me, I reach up slightly to whisper in her ear.

"I will always love you, Amy."

I smile at her as she grins, her eyes lazily falling, I pull out slowly watching as our mixture of love drips out of her, covering the sheets below us. As I lay down beside her I look over to see her shivering. Quickly pulling the sheets over our naked bodies I hear her soft voice.

"Shadow, could you hold me tonight?"

She looks up with worry in her eyes, as if I would refuse her. Quickly I respond putting her negative thoughts to rest.

"Of course. I was hoping you would let me."

TTFN

**Okay...so yeah I'm uber late...sorry...but dammit ya better give this chapter respect dude, its very close to my heart...not to say that the others aren't...But this shit right here man, dis shit right here!! Foreal...you guys don't even know...Not to say that this has happened to me though...its quite the opposite..this is why its near and dear to me. You could fill in the gaps and figure me out...OR you could be random and don't give a fuck...Either way its ok! Review or Jade will kill ya buddy! Listen to Outkast's Roses and Laugh your ass off!! Crazy Bitch!!Poppin' Out! **

**LovelyBubbles07**

**YAY I LIKE PIE!!**


	6. Reactions, Pt1

LovelyBubbles07-Ello! Its Reviewer Thanks time with LB! Thank you, Thank you, thank you to you the reviewer! Whom are as follows…**Silver Sheilds, Project Shadow, Shade the Raven, lordshippo22, Storm Midnight **who didn't even sign in but still reviewed, your awesome!, **Kitsune Disciple, and tehcatlikepie! **I really, really like the people that review, you guys are so nice! Oh and thanks to newly added fav or alert lister, **traffic!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega's characters. If I did I know Sonic would not be a werehog. A douchebag, oh yeah sure, but a werehog!? Man Sega guys are smoking crack right now! Now fuel yourself with Beef Ramen… Oh wait, only I do that…ah well who cares its…OH SNAP THEY GAVE HIM A SWORD TOO…now that's just bad karma.

Oh wait…Oh NO FUCKING WAY…

Knuckles HAS TWO SWORDS!!O.o!

(Pulls out random shotgun, cocks it, and aims at Sega)

BLAM! Onward with the story, Bitches!!

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 6: Reactions, the monster whose eyes are green…Pt.1**

**_Amy's POV_**

Pushing myself up is the most vexing task of all time. Why, because my friggin legs hurt like hellfire. I've been laying here on his chest, trailing lines along the definition of each Pak of his six. I've been kissing his sleeping form, his muzzle, his nose, and his chest. It was to get him up, that's all.

Ah who am I kidding I wanted to do it again, I loved the feelings that he gave me, the sensations, everything. Now I think I understand what Rouge was talking about. Sex is amazing, but I only think it's truly amazing when I'm with him, the one I love. I continue to nip and kiss at his body, hoping to receive some kind of groan or shift of alert.

Suddenly I feel clawed hands tighten around my waist as crimson iris flicker like flames open to the world. He smiles weakly and I give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good Morning, my Rose. Did you sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact I did my love…How about you?"

He shifts over to roll off the edge of the bed I notice his slippers are placed right where his feet would land on the floor. Watching him shuffle I can't help but notice his tail, it was cute when it swayed around, and his ass was firm. In all it was so, damn, sexy. And all the racy thoughts that enter my head make my face heat up with embarrassment as he stares at me. Looking over his shoulder at my slight fangirl-ism he smirks evilly and I knew what was coming, the sarcasm.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer, pervert."

I hate it when he does that. I so I figure that I should be coy with him. I roll over grabbing my cell from the nightstand on my side of the bed. Swiveling around quickly and flipping open the phone I activate the video feature. Shadow turns around looks with a sort of half smile and ask me jokingly…

"What the hell are _you_ trying to do?'

I laugh as I record him paying special emphasis to his chest, arms, and of course, butt. He crosses his arms and gives me a serious look, a look that would have scared me if I hadn't known him for so long.

"Amy," he said sternly, "Give me the phone, I don't feel like being on broadcast to everyone on the Internet."

I laugh at him openly, not intentionally but nonetheless.

"Ya have to catch me first!" I said as I sped off the bed in a mass of tossed up sheets, a feeble attempt to block his view.

**_Shadow's POV_**

I know what's she's trying to do, and for some reason I just want to play along. I suppose I've become soft but it's fine I guess. As long as the blue idiot doesn't know about it, I hold my dignity. I know that she knows I can catch her, but I'll give her a head start, I'd say about 2 maybe 3 seconds before I warp to her. Grabbing the chaos emerald from under the bed I toss it while still covered under the sheet. Smirking I shout my seemingly famous command.

"Chaos CONTROL!"

_**Amy's POV**_

I watch from the living room where I hid as an eruption of blinding green light encases his body. The sheets that enshrouded him fell ever so lightly on the floor, as if it were a magician performing his trick to the crowd. I knew I wouldn't get far, but I hid nonetheless in the closet. Surrounded by the jackets and illumination only being the light from the cracked door I curled myself up in a little ball on the floor. He really didn't have to do that, use chaos control. He could have just walked into the living room and opened this door, but I guess it wouldn't be as exciting. I know Sonic probably would have chased me around the house at a normal pace, which was break neck fast to me.

Wait. Sonic, I haven't heard from him since the incident at the park. Maybe I was a bit hard on him. I shouldn't have cussed him out like that, I probably hurt his feelings a lot more than I meant to. It kinda of makes me feel bad now that I think about it because he didn't even stay around for the rest of the picnic. But, I mean he has his girls to love him right, so I shouldn't feel bad. Right?

Wow, its taking him a while. I know that it doesn't usually take that long for chaos control. I wonder where he could be. All of a sudden I feel hands snaking around my waist. I realize the culprit and lean into the embrace.

"What took you so long?" I said shifting around to bury my head into his chest. He looks down at me as I hold the phone, the camera still on and recording.

"Just went down to order some breakfast and help with your situation."

Shadow kisses me on the forehead as he kicks open the closet door, my brow furrows in curiosity.

"Um, Shadow? What situation?'

"Are you that absent minded? You missed two days of work…three counting today."

"OH SNAP! I forgot! Damn! Ok I got to go and call my boss and work overtime and shit Mina is going to kill me for making her work my shift…"

My body shakes frantically as I worry myself to the bone. I enjoyed being here with him, but the bills don't pay themselves. I hope I don't lose my job for love. That's purely idiotic!

"Relax," he said, with an exasperated tone, "I do remember myself saying that I was helping with your situation. Calm down, don't blow a vein."

Sighing slowly I felt the blood in my cheeks, tinting my muzzle a shade of red. I knew it I had made a fool of myself again, and man I really need to listen. He is so wonderful, I never would have thought he would be so kind before, maybe I had something to do with that. The ice in him only melts for me. Shifting in between his legs I reach up to kiss his lips gently, not noticing the camera as it records our little moment in the closet.

Speaking of which, a thought comes to mind. I break away from the kiss and my emerald eyes stare deep into ruby fires of resolve. It seems like a good question, now is a good enough time to ask. I push stop on the recording and close the phone, my quills fall like a curtain around our faces as I push him down to the floor. Our lips barely touching and breath heavy and hitched.

"Shadow, what are we going to tell everyone?"

**_Shadow's POV_**

Heh. Crap…

TTFN

**Well ok this is part one, part two being posted as we speak so don't worry i know this is short but when I'm done it should be about like 6 pages of this. OK! I'm late and I know it but I'm calm now so tell me what you think...Read and Review, post on Forum...Vote on my poll, say Hello!!LOL!! DOUBLE CHAPPIE MADNESS WEDNSDAY! it's what's for dinner...**

**Poppin'**** Out!**

**LovelyBubbles07**

**Sorry I'm so Late!! Please don't Flame me, SQUEE! Because I lovers you all!! and Jade says "Ima Firin My LAZAR!!"**


	7. Reactions, Pt2

LovelyBubbles07- Ok so since I'm up I owe you guys a double chapter so I'm going to do it. I hope I haven't put Shadow too much out of character. Some real drama is about to start. Meanwhile I've been working on this project with another artist with one of the most super Sonic slash pairings your have ever heard of, really I hope that you read it but you'll be wondering how they hell they thought this relationship would work? Heh, you'll notice that this particular chappie has no review thanks. Like I said before if I post double chapters I won't say thankurs to reviewers because I won't know I have them yet, and if I did get them at 3:34 in the morning I would be psyched that someone stays up as late as me!! Anywhoo, Now For Part 2! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff Sega own stuff and I own at DBZ Budokai Tenkanki 3…

Or however you spell it…crap…

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 7: Reactions, the monster whose eyes are green…Pt.2**

**_Shadow's POV_**

Can I help it that I don't want to be in the public eye anymore? All the shit that I've gone through because of it, I never want to be in the limelight. Hell I don't even like big crowds that much. I've saved the world twice, and they still harbor hatred against me. Even some of the GUN officials treat me like the enemy still, waiting for the day I turn on them and unleash my rage. To tell the others about our relationship… it may just possibly be the biggest fuck-up she could ever think of.

However if I say that, I might lose her. If I didn't care about her, I would have tossed her out by now. I could just imagine, the fucking media would eat that shit up, I mean even though she is older, she's still little miss popular hedgie of the world. I know that I don't know what my purpose is, but I do know that it doesn't have anything to do with fighting paparazzi. Its difficult to explain, because she doesn't see the world like I do. More specifically, as an alien hedgehog android hybrid, to put it bluntly, things are different.

Normally, I wouldn't give a fuck, but for the safety and sanity of our relationship.

"I think we should just keep it a secret for now." I said as I pushed her away gently and walked out of the closet.

Pulling up my jeans I searched for a tee shirt for her to wear. I knew she would ask why in a couple of seconds, hopefully I can lie to her in a convincing manner.

"Ok."

I turned to look at her emerging from the closet with a smile on her face. She walked to me and threw on the white shirt I had in my hand, surprise frozen in my expressionless face. Only for a moment though, blinking I turned to the Rose, who causally slipped on the shirt and sat on the bed. Her long legs dangled from the bed and she pulled one up holding her knee to her chest as I walked to her. Bending down to her level I look for signs of regret or loathing. I see a small twitch at the corners of her eyes.

"Are you really fine with that Amy?" I start crossing my arms in frustration. I knew it, she's lying.

"No not really…" She lowers her head in shame. All right time for the truth to come out, she can't hide it forever.

"Then why do you agree?"

"Because I know that you don't want anything to happen to me. You're trying to protect me."

Crap. Amy slowly wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. Her scent hit me like a wave crashing against the shore. She's horny, extremely horny. I can't believe that I didn't notice. Maybe this is why she is understanding?

"You know what, maybe I'm worrying about it for nothing."

She looks up at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I knew that defeat had found me. Owning up to my first loss I reply half-heartily.

"Amy you can tell everyone, I don't care. If anything happens I'll take care of it."

She beams with happiness as she grabs me tighter putting me in her famous vice like hug. Of course as long as we have been friends, I've grown immune to the strangle hold.

"Ohh! Thank your Shadow!"

She pulls away slowly grins as she kisses me. That amazing smile she has, Makes me happy that she's happy.

_**MEANWHILE!!**_

**_Sonic's POV_**

The second time this week that this Sally 'wants' me. But I don't want her. I want Amy. I just can't believe that she would cuss like that to me. It has to be Shadow, he was never really good to begin with, that faker, and yeah he's the faker. Not me, I'm the original. I mean life is good, but it isn't perfect less I got that bitch with me. Mina fucking calls me everyday wanting something from me. And so does Bunnie, Fiona, and Sally, every girl but Amy. She's the one girl that doesn't submit. I used to hate it, but I want it so badly. I'm tired of the same hoes, I want to give her what she wants, me.

The thing about the groupies is they only want the limelight spot, after the tabloids post them being with me, they fall off the face of the earth. That's why I loved Amy so much, she stayed around even when those hoes wouldn't. Plus she was a good little housekeeper that did everything at no cost. Everybody thought I was stupid for letting her go and I hate to admit it, but they're right. But I don't think it's too late. She's saving herself for me and only me because I'm her only and only Sonic.

I think its about time I settle down anyway, tired of theses tired ass hoes every time you mess with them its like throwing a hot dog down a hallway. Girls just craving attention, wanting me for a good time and picture. Fucking used goods, but I suppose they're great eye candy, heh, heh.

Picking up my gray jacket I dash out the door to my favorite breakfast spot. I haven't seen Amy in a couple of days since that picnic thing. I gotta admit she did kinda hurt my pride but that's ok. I'm going to get her back for that one. As the sun hits the pavement starting the new day I run inside the small building. Of course paparazzi and girls flutter over to me as I order my morning chilidog and root beer. Grabbing a window booth I sit down as the girls and photographers crowd around me. Flashing my smile and kissing ladies, that should be the start of everyone's morning, I mean I am a gift to nature.

Looking carelessly out the window I see a something that I make me do a double take. Shadow in the car with Amy driving!? As the small pink beetle passes the restaurant everything seems to go in slow motion. Inside the car I see her give him a small peck on the cheek as she drives along. The cameras flash and hands of the girls around me as cast aside as I make a mad dash out of the establishment before my food is even served. Only one thing is on my mind now.

"Got to get to that car and _kill_ that hedgehog!"

TTFN

**Ok I know shorter than usual but due to sleepyness I'm going to make this quick, hopefully the next update will be more exciting and less crazy...short.Ok time to get off before people start bitchin...its 5:18 eastern time...I lovers you all good morning!**

**Poppin' Out!**

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**I'm firin mah lazar!! What the Fuck BUWHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAH!! oh and Hey Silver...I lost teh game!!HA!**


	8. You're too slow! Proposal of the battle

LovelyBubbles07-Yuppers peeps so I'm back from long hiatus because life sucks and we need green pieces of paper that are worth virtually nothing in order to survive. And then there are gas prices…But at least we are free right? (Goes to her little cardboard box and pulls out a plastic bowl and two chopsticks) I am only fueled by ramen! So now that I'm living stable and got a better job...I think I shall go on and try to update. Sorry if I missed the thanks this time, being away from the computer makes me forget names and reviewers, I got you next chappie though ok?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, YOU'RE the Pretender!! Sega I will never surrender!

…Oh yeah I don't own those lines I stole from Foo Fighters…. Fuck you…HEY! THEY RULE!!

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 8: You're too slow! Proposal of the battle.**

**_Amy's POV_**

Enjoying the sounds of the radio, so relaxing. Just a nice drive, I mean I know I'm suppose to be rushing but I just don't want to right now. He makes me feel so calm when I'm riding with him. So when I stopped at the light, I just had to give him a kiss.

Leaning over, I give him a quick peck on the cheek. I watch him as he turns around to me and blushes just a little.

"Oh that is still new to me. Wow."

Regaining his cool quickly he responded in a somewhat annoyed tone. I just laughed at it; you can't be tough with me.

"Humph, what's so new to you Rose?"

"You, the planned destroyer of the planet, blushing."

"Don't get cocky Amy, I know I make you blush, bleed even." He says smiling smugly.

Yeah I hated that he had to bring that up, it did make me blush. I can't help it though. Ok so I can be a little perverted but he didn't have to rub it in. Of course I laughed it off, I mean he did get me there. The light changed and we sped off, which kinda threw him off. Totally my intention, he deserves it.

"Hey! Watch Amy you kill us both with your idiotic driving!"

"Oh whatever you big baby. Look just put your seat belt on, you'll be alright."

Laughing at him I really didn't notice the wave of blue that went past my window. Although Shadow seemed to immediately know what was going to happen next.

"STOP!"

**_Shadow's POV_**

Have you ever been in a situation where you saw someone and instantly thought 'Oh gods here we go…'?

**_Amy's POV_**

I look over to Shadow, who gave me the same look of exasperation. "Oh gods, Here we go…"

**_Shadow's POV_**

Heh. Well this is one of them. He was going to make Amy crash right into him, the fool. Although I did have the temptation to let him get hit. As the car screeched to a halt the blue hero stood there with his arms crossed, I believe the car lightly tapped him but that was all. Damnit.

Walking to the driver's side he started to rap on the window, of course I knew this was a pretty uncomfortable position for all of us. We are in the middle of a street, with photographers flashing pictures left and right. The blue one standing with an accusatory stare to the north and a line of traffic coupled with road rage behind us. Wait let me rephrase that it might just be uncomfortable for the Rose and I. Faker however is playing on the publicity of what is about to happen. So in order to some up this unfortunate situation I only have one sentence that explains it all. Except for the Rose…

I'm surrounded by idiots.

**_Amy's POV_**

I slowly turn off the car and get out and motion for Shadow to do the same. As we emerge from the car, bright flashes and yelling is all that fill my mind. Shouts of moving and questions from reports cause me to get a slight headache. I lean back on the car rubbing my temples as the noise continues to fill me. I feel that there will be no end to the madness until I hear a roar of quiet from a very unlikely source. Sonic gave a stern look to his audience after yelling the loudest 'QUIET' I've ever heard.

Turning to me he started to speak.

"Amy, what happened to us? You used to really love me and now you're turning your back on me? I just want to know why?"

I rolled my eyes at his seemingly rehearsed speech.

"Oh please Sonic, you never cared about me 'till you starting seeing me with Shadow. I've moved on without you and you're jealous, so just admit it and move on yourself. My gods you're so pathetic, if you really had any love for me you would have treated me right the first time. Face it Sonic, this time you were too slow."

**_Sonic's POV_**

Time froze for me in that moment, as if chaos control was activated. For that moment I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe nor do anything to stop the oncoming roar of sound that came from the makeshift audience behind me. Me? Too Slow? What the fuck is this bitch saying? I'm the fastest thing alive! How could she say that to me? No, how dare she even think about saying that to me? Standing there I realize that Shadow is snickering.

"I suppose you think this bullshit is funny, Shadow?" I said as I walked over to him stifling his obvious mirth.

Then right before my eyes and everyone else's, he starts to laugh, and it is not the evil laugh that I encountered when I first met him. Oh no, this was genuine 'ha, ha, you suck!' laughter.

"Yea, actually I do think this is funny. Hell it's almost as funny as Amy flipping you off every morning."

"Wait, you knew about that?" I said looking over to Amy who was just as confused.

"Damn right I knew about it," he responded, "This is why this is so funny. Through all that time she was doing this you could of came to her and said that you were sorry and that you wanted her back, but you continued to be what you are, a faker. So now you want to be the asshole and try to take her back because you think that she's your property…Get a fucking clue."

Anger and frustration built within me. How could he act all high and mighty, she loved me first and she will always love me.

"Alright then let's settle this!" I said as I walked up to his face.

Shadow smugly rolled his eyes and stared at me, "_Oh noes_ now you'll want to have a race to see who is the fastest yet again in order to compete for Amy's heart right? _Oh joy, oh holy rapture_…idiot. Didn't I just say that she's not a trophy."

"No this won't be a race, dumbass. I know I can beat you in that. This will be a battle! 2 weeks, we look for all the chaos emeralds and have a battle, whoever wins gets Amy's heart."

The crowd gives a light awe as I nod my head, yea this will get her to love me again. Of course Shadow was going to be a douchebag about it.

"You pompous jerk, why in the hell would I want to kill you for Amy's love if I already have it! I'm not doing this crap."

"Oh so are you afraid of getting beat by me? Besides I don't see Amy objecting to this…"

"Hold it!" Amy said walking in between us, "Wait a minute, we all have fucking jobs and life to attend to, and besides Shadow is right, he has my love already, no amount of blood and gore is going to make me change my decision."

Ugh, now I have to convince her. I grab her shoulders and caress them as I look into her eyes.

"Amy, I will do anything to get you back, please just give me this chance to prove myself and I swear to you, if I win, I will make all your days happy. I want to marry you girl."

The crowd ate it up as my act made all the hearts melt and awes echo from street to street. Yes, I know this will work, and judging by the slight blush on Amy's face I knew I was in. I saw her look up to Shadow and she broke away from my grasp to talk to him.

**_Amy's POV_**

I hate to admit it, but he might be genuine about this situation. Then again, maybe if he loses then he will have to stay away from me. I pull Shadow over to me to talk.

"As much as I hate to be thought of as a possession, I believe this could work to our advantage, if you win then Sonic can't bother me anymore."

Shadow nodded his head in agreement, I knew that he would do anything to get the faker off his back.

"Amy, I hope your right about this, I don't want to kill him."

"Don't worry baby, either way I'll still be with you, besides he doesn't know that I've lost it remember, when he finds that out it will crush his spirit for sure."

"Right ok," Shadow said as he turned around toward Sonic, "But I don't want you to get hurt in any way, ok Amy?"

"Ok."

Shadow walks up to Sonic slowly as I follow behind. I hope that this will put a stop to all this madness so that I can be with my love. Although I do have to admit, the married part kind of shook me. I've always wanted to marry Sonic in my dreams, but now they see an onyx and ruby hedgehog and not a blue one. Shadow reluctantly threw his hand out to shake Sonic's gloved hand.

"Alright, I'll do it."

The crowd behind us roars with applause and flashes of photography as Sonic speeds off and we get into the car. Driving off we hear on the radio already about the event. I hope Shadow gets paid for this crap, I guess it looks like I will be taking some more days off.

_**Sonic's POV**_

Heh, heh, I got them in the palm of my hand. Time to look for some emeralds.

TTFN

**OMG WHAT!! Yeah this is gonna be a dosey...Read and Review...now I must go to school...online...**

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07**


	9. Awkward run in, Recruitment

LovelyBubbles07- Hey everybody! I'm going frekkin insane…but that's ok! I'm about to eat some oriental ramen! Since I've been gone for so long I couldn't do reviewer thanks but don't worry I got yall next chappie! And now for your enjoyment ladies and gents….filler. OMG no? OMG yes! Don't worry it's a cute little filler…wanted to go outside my comfort zone…WO.ot!

Disclaimer: Welcome to LB's Rules! YAY! (Audience applause)

Now what is LB's First rule of Fan Fiction etiquette?

Always say, "Onward with the story, bitches" in at least one or more chapters.

The second LB rule of Fan Fiction is…

Try to respond to every review, even if you only have 20 seconds left on the public Library computer.

And the third and final rule of LB's rules of Fan Fiction is…

Don't claim anyone else's stuff! I don't own Sega's characters! Not now, not ever!

Ok that's it! See ya next time when we discuss LB's rules financial aid and sex…well not really…I'll only be talking about the sex…. JK! XD (Audience applause)

Onward with the story, bitches! (3rd time's the charm!)

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 9: Awkward run in, Recruitment**

**_Shadow's POV_**

Finally getting back to G.U.N headquarters, I feel a cold shiver go down my spine. I sigh at the realization of my mistake. I just agreed to participate in a pointless event again, and to make matters worst, the public knows about it. Knowing Rouge, I will never hear the end of this, but then again I suppose the heckling will never end with her. I found the momentous crowd of reporters at the front of the building to be an annoyance. So naturally I wanted to take the logical approach. As the Rose pulled into a suitable parking spot and turned the car off, I looked at her expression.

She was utterly repulsed by his actions, I could tell. As long as I've known Amy, I've never seen her so disgusted by faker, it's surprising and yet truly arousing. I suppose it is because she now sees the arrogant attitude that I have hated since the day I met him. Or maybe it's the lack of respect or regard for anyone else but himself when it comes to normal things like being on time and keeping promises. I take her ungloved hand in my own and chaos control our way into the building. I figure dodging the riff raff would calm her a bit.

Warping into hallway by Rouge's Office, I glance over secretary's desk as we walk through to the door. Empty. Well maybe she's hasn't gotten here yet. The Rose's fingers entangled in mine we proceed toward the oak double doors and turn the sliver handle. I figure she would be diligently working on reports or maybe coordinating missions. Come to find out, I was horribly mistaken.

**_Amy's POV_**

He opened the door slowly and I wondered why he was so cautious. Looking over his shoulder I followed him in until he abruptly stopped. Then I smelled it, the undeniable scent of lovemaking. We both looked over wide-eyed to the left and saw Rouge sprawled out on her cream colored desk, naked as the day she was born with her legs up in the air. Discarded office materials and clothes on the floor in messy plies, we then notice red dreadlocks moving up and down near her core as gloved hands held her thighs taut. I wanted to scream but nothing would come out thanks to Shadow's hand, which was covering my mouth. What was surprising was how quiet she was, although her face told a different story. Eyes glazed over, mouth formed in silent o and ginger touches and grabs to his head let it be known that she was enjoying every minute.

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. It was like the most amazing car crash on a highway, you would slow down you car just to see what's going on. I was more surprised at the way Knuckles looked. He pulled away from her raging ocean and licked all of her nectar from his muzzle. As he stood licking the cum, tongue snaking around his lips slowly, his throbbing manhood caught my eye. Slowly stepping back and shutting my eyes I backed into the door, the noise startling the couple in heat.

**_Shadow's POV_**

My god Rouge disgusts me sometimes. She's a good friend but she really needs to learn how to control her sexual drive. I was about guide Amy out quietly before a heard a loud bang on the door. I turned to see Amy frozen in an Oops expression. I swivel around to see if they noticed, and sure enough…

"Why Shadow I am shocked!"

Rouge sat up putting her hand on her full hips, Knuckles throwing me a death stare; "I didn't know that you could be such a pervert?" she giggled.

God Damnit all, the taunting will never end will it?

"What the fuck are you doing here Shadow, don't you know how to knock?" Knuckles said while fumbling under the desk for his pants.

"Save me the melodramatics fools," I said which in turn made her cross her arms, nose upturned, like _she _was disgusted.

"Look, as much as I hate to admit it, especially now that I've seen this display of what I can only describe as crude amateur porn of the lowest form. I…need your help."

Rouge jumped off her desk walking toward me, breasts bouncing the entire way. "Oh ok, so you come in unannounced I might add, asking us for help? Why should we? What's in it for us?"

I cover my eyes halfway in frustration and in courtesy. I knew that Amy was behind me so I tried to stop her advance. I could almost bet that knowing Amy was here would put more salt in the wound. I motion for Amy to go outside the door as Rouge starts to pull on my hands. Immediately I start to get irritated.

"Look Rouge stop, I'll tell you my reasons after you put some fucking clothes on!"

"Why are you shy _now _Shadow?" she said pulling my hand away from my face, " You had no trouble looking at me before. Besides I'm not putting my clothes on until I finish pleasing my man. I never let a boner be wasted, so you could either tell me now or just wait _outside_ my Goddamn door!"

**_Amy's POV_**

It's been almost 4 hours since Shadow and I had been kicked out of Rouge's office. Shadow took me to his office to busy himself with paperwork and I've been calling my job to ask for an extended vacation. I wonder how long those two can go? Wait…I guess I better not think about that. I had to admit, from what I seen today, this question I don't want to be answered. Watching Shadow catch up with his work I think about what he said about me earlier. About how he knew about my morning routine and how he already has my love. I guess in a way it made me feel so special, him knowing that I'm not just a trophy, I'm his love. Heh, it's nice to feel appreciated.

Come to think of it, another thing comes to mind. This was the first time I've ever heard Shadow say that he didn't want to kill Sonic. He hates him, and yet he doesn't want to kill him? Looking up to him as he types another document for his work I clear my throat to get his attention. Looking up, his amber eyes that were once focused and pensive towards his work were soft and kind as he looks at me.

"What is it Amy?" he asks sincerely.

"Well I was just wondering…um, Sonic. You said you didn't want to kill him."

"Yea, so?" he said as he continued to type.

"Well, I've never heard you say that before…ever."

"Can you tell me something honestly Amy?" Shadow said his eyes never leaving the screen of his desktop.

"Yea sure, anything." I say as I pull my knees up to my chest in the chair.

"Amy, if I were to kill faker, would you ever forgive me?"

Time froze. If only for a second I felt my heart miss a beat. I knew that if I said yes I would be lying. Yes I do hate Sonic, but I would never want to see him die. I wouldn't want to see any of my friends die. Regaining composure I realize that I haven't said anything in a while. I look up to Shadow, who has now finished his work. Our eyes meet and I realize he is staring, waiting for a response. Nodding his head slowly, he walks over and grabs my hand, pulling me into a warm embrace. Whispering in my ear he speaks softly.

"That is why Amy. I know I would lose you if I ever did that to him or to anyone you had or have loved. I know you, and I wouldn't go down that path unless it was absolutely necessary. Do you understand?"

I nodded silently as I pulled away to kiss him. He has really changed for the better. I feel so proud and at the same time I hope that the necessary doesn't happen.

Breaking the kiss I hug him tightly, "Thank you Shadow."

_**Shadow's POV**_

Of course if it weren't for her, I wouldn't hesitate to kill that stupid idiot. Correctly placed and 10 miles away I can use chaos energy to end the fool's life in one second. I smile to myself as I take her hips and hold them. I start to move in for another kiss when…

"Hey Shadow, you can't be like me…Come on Rouge will see you now!" Knuckles says as he smirks leaning against the door, finally fully clothed in brown cargo pants and a green tee shirt with his signature sneakers.

"Goddamnit Knuckles get the fuck out," I say calmly, however the guardian remains defiant.

"Why? I want to see a peep show too! Come on Amy, pop out a boob eh?"

I could feel a vein popping out of my forehead as anger rises within the both of us. We scream…

"KNUCKLES GET THE FUCK OUT!!"

"Gods! Fine I'm goin' " He says as he walks out into the hallway, looking back he remarks, "Geez you two are a couple now huh?"

Amy blushes as I look at her and I chuckle as I take her hand.

"Come on, let's deal with these two."

Walking back in the now clean and purified of sex office; we carefully pick seats and sit down with the treasure hunters. Rouge is now fully dressed in an indigo button up blouse and black pencil skirt with indigo heels. The blouse half open exposing cleavage.

"So when did it happen? You know the whole couple thing?" Rouge starts.

"Well we started going out today?" Amy said with uncertainty.

"Oh please we know officially that you found out your feelings way before that. I mean why else would you Shadow, go to the same café everyday, knowing that you hated the food there?"

I scratched the back of my head as Amy turned to me with an accusatory stare.

"And why didn't you say anything Shadow?" Amy said tapping her foot waiting for my response. I somehow felt a big sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

"Oh please Amy you're no better." Rouge continues as she pulls out some papers from her desk, "Theses are cell phone bills from you talking me to death when you get drunk at the club about how Shadow is soo cute and how you would bang him. And don't you try to deny it, I recorded it."

"Amy? You drunk dial?" Knuckles says as he grabs the cell phone bills.

Amy blushes as I laugh at situation.

"It's been a year of this crap and I had to be the one to finally get you two together. You guys are pathetic. But anyway, what's going on with the battle thing, I'm assume this why you came."

"Yea, guess you found out." I said, slightly irritated on how fast the news has traveled. "Well yeah, it's all over the Internet now." Knuckles said as he moved to sit on the desk. "Can't believe you two found the time to breathe, let alone check your email." Amy remarked. Rouge poked her tongue out as Knuckles rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Anyway," I said leaning forward, "We wanted to know if you two could help us find the emeralds."

Looking over to Knuckles, Rouge nodded and smiled, "Well Knuckles and I were thinking, instead of trying to find the chaos emeralds, how about we go one better."

Amy sat up with a puzzled look. "What are you two talking about, there are only chaos emeralds and the master emerald. What can we possible collect that could be better?"

Realizing what they meant I instantly shook my head.

"Oh no, you don't mean…"

Knuckles stood and nodded.

"Yessir…we're gonna find the Super emeralds."

TTFN

**Well hopefullly next week we will have more random chappies and lots o' happiness!! I can't believe it I'm back!! Hope to see ya soon...gotta do some uni work.. will be on the forums so see ya laters k?**

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07 **

**MAN!! I've been waiting a month to say that!! WHOOHOOO!!**


	10. Our Journey to Hidden Palace, The Quest

LovelyBubbles07- Ok so after all this waiting I know your like What the Fuck, dude? Where have you been all this time!?!! Well with system failures, constant stresses of the personal level and just a plain ass kicking from trying to make seven(well actually nine) pages of pure glory for Flight of Passion 2, I'm finally resuming my main lovely little Shad Amy tour de force. Sorry for the long wait readers, Special thanks goes out to awesome reviewers: **Guardian of Balance, Storm Midnight, Kitsune Disciple, Silver Sheilds, SecretAgent99, theRASTAproject, and Project Shadow. **Ok peoples time for a bit of Q and A since I got reviews and some of you guys are young...and dumb...and full of cum....

JUST PLAYING DON'T HURT ME!!!*ducks for cover*

Really though Ok since you ask let me clear it up...

**Q:**What the heck are Super Emeralds? **A:** Super Emeralds will be explained in this chapter...

**Q: **Where did I get the idea from? **A: **Playing Sonic Mega Collection and growing up with the Sonic&Knuckles when it first came out and playing it like frekkin hell on the SMC.

**Q: **I don't read the comics, is this where this is from? **A: **Fuck no, Archie and the U K's Sonic Comix comics got their own kinda smart, making their own crazy lil' story lines to sell the comics. They don't mention the super emeralds neither, this was a one time thing for the Sonic & Knuckles game and for the connection of the Sonic 3 released earlier in 1994. I was five years old, ah...memories....

LOCK-ON TECHNOLOGY!!!

WANT MORE INFO GOOGLE IT!!! WIKI IT DO SOME RESEARCH!!! cuz goddamnit 4kids has warped your frekkin minds with Sonic X....except for the peeps in Japan...they know the deal...and the old die hard fans like me!

Disclaimer: Stats of OWNZOR!!!

Silver the Hedgehog Chest fur :Level 100 (Silver:{pumps fist in the air} YEAH!!)

Shadow the Hedgehog Chest fur :Level 50 (Shadow:{grunts and crosses arms} Hmph, Perfect!)

Sonic the Hedgehog Chest fur :Level -1,000 Ha you suck Sonic (Sonic: Hey Stop making fun of me!)

LB owns Sega's Characters: Level 0 (Shadow, Silver, and Sonic: WTF PWNED!!!)

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 10: Our Journey to Hidden Palace, The Quest Begins**

_**Amy's POV**_

Ugh...why? Why do we have to do this crap?Dressed in my brown cargo pants and white tank top and brown boots I felt like I was coming straight out of a old explorer movie. I mean I loved adventuring before I got older, now I just want to stay out of the wild. Shadow is walking in front of me with dark green fatigue cargo pants and a sandy brown t-shirt with his air shoes and it reminded me. I used to love it because I could be with my darling Sonic, but now. I'd rather be at home, next to Shadow kissing his body and....OWWW. I just stepped on something. Irritated, I complain to him.

"My feet hurt and I'm tired. Why couldn't we just teleport there Shadow?"

I looked at him and he sighed heavily, I knew I was getting on his nerves but I didn't care.

"Amy for the last time, if we do that Tails' radar will know I have an emerald. Sonic is looking out for me to use chaos energy from emeralds so he can find him faster. You know this..."

"I still think that your giving the "hero" too much credit."

Scratching my head and untangling my quills was all that kept me from glomping him and smacking him upside the head. Just to get his attention to tell him that I was ready. Shadow stopped walking and smirked. He turned around to me and I looked over and around at the clouds above. Pulling my arm he yanked me into his, embracing me.

"Whats this all of a sudden?"

I say nervously as he pulled me away slowly and brushed my long quilled bangs out of my eyes. I blush nervously and look down as I feel his hot breath tickle my cheeks the warmth of the evening sun beaming on our bodies and the steady rise of my pulse as I wait for his reaction.

"You know Amy, I've always hated that you try to cover those beautiful eyes."

Blushing even more I continue to look down but I feel his gloved finger under my chin. He lifts my head up slowly and kisses my lips softly and I taste the delicate flavor of mint on his breath. His simple kiss shook me to my very core, and all of a sudden, being out here with him didn't seems so bad. He broke the kiss slowly and held me by the waist and whispered softly in my ear.

"I know Amy, I want it too. But we have to settle this first, Ok?"

Nodding I didn't say a word I just smiled. I loved this side of him, so mysterious and yet so desirable it made me so eager and giddy. Instantly I toned it down though, so I wouldn't give him a big ass ego. Going back to his usual stoic demeanor he grabbed my hand and he picked me up bridal style.

"Let's hurry then, before night fall catches us."

_**Shadow's POV**_

We raced down the hills, leaves cracking underneath my shoes, at the Outskirts of Angel Island to get to Rouge and Knuckles, who were waiting for us at Mushroom Hill forest. The plan was that we needed to get to Hidden Palace, which was were the Master Emerald stayed before it was moved to the shrine outside. Legend says that the chaos emeralds were forged from these emeralds, there size a mere understatement for the amount of power they have. Able to turn the user not super, but hyper, stronger than before, faster than fast. The users of Hyper emeralds, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails have all experience the immense power that comes with it. Only someone with pure intentions can handle the raw intensity of the chaos energy. The only thing I worried about, was if my past will come back to haunt me by using these massive gems.

Arriving at the entrance to Mushroom Hill I stopped abruptly and put Amy down. As her feet touched the ground I looked around cautiously for anything. It was too quite around here.

"Shadow?What's-"

"Shhh..."

I didn't want her to blow our cover, walking over slowly near a large green mushroom with yellow spots I spotted a hint of red flick around and hid again. Then I heard a small, tinkling-sounding giggle and immediately felt exasperated.

"HEY!! Cut it out we're here!"

Rouge was the first one to sit up and look from behind the mushroom. Followed by a blushing Knuckles whom had an apologetic grin as he scratched the back of his head. No doubt the two were fooling around again. Don't they have anything better to do? Rouge started fumbling for her top.

"Oh? Took you guys long enough, after a while we thought you weren't coming."

I felt a vein pulsing on my forehead as I responded.

"And so this is what you did to pass the time?"

Knuckles, who was now fully dressed in his dark gray shirt and light brown cargo pants, got up and smirked at meas he leaned back casually on the mushroom putting a piece of straw between his lips to chew. Closing his eyes and crossing his arms in front of his he opened one violet orb to stare at me.

"None of you business hedgehog, lets just get this over with. Can we go now?."

I hear it, I hear my patience breaking...forming a bit of chaos energy in my fingers I walk over slowly to Knuckles who was still leaning on the mushroom, chewing silently as Rouge changed into her black and white flower tracksuit and black and pink sneakers. Reaching up to the idiot guardian I slapped him on the back and yellow and blue energy flashed from my fingers. The chaos induced reaction forced him into the ground, making a nice little crater. Walking away into the entrance I shouted back to him.

"Oh yeah we can go now..."

Looking back I saw Knuckles pulling his face out the ground, knots covering his head and his nose bleeding and broken. Amy looked a bit concerned.

"You think he's Ok?"

Knuckles growled low and screamed.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT HEDGEHOG!!!"

I simply smirked and grabbed her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers.

"Meh, he'll be fine."

I shout back to them as I walk further in with the Rose.

"LET'S GO! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!!!"

_**Amy's POV**_

I gotta admit that was pretty funny seeing Knuckles getting smashed into the ground. The shinning of the Moon through the trees gave the forest a different kind of aura. I could almost say it was romantic as we walked through the night hand in hand. Its like its our first date, but in light of the situation it would be silly to say that. I wonder after all this, will I be able to be happy with Shadow. It would be nice to love and be loved. I walked with Shadow looking at the foliage and passages ways of the forest when Rouge calls out to us from afar.

"HEY GUYS OVER HERE, KNUCKLES FOUND THE SPOT!"

Running over to Knuckles who was apparently climbing down a mildly steep cliff to a landing below us, he motioned for us to come down as well. Jumping down onto the moonlight grassy area we watch him approach a red wood wall. He pushes a wooden lever that has been covered green ivy leaves and the wall lifts revealing another secret passage.

"Whoa...how did you know this was here?"

Knuckles smirked and looked back at us as he walked in.

"I used to use this way a lot back in the day when I first met Sonic, in order to warp between palace and here. Come on in."

Grabbing a stick I motion to Shadow and with a flicker of a small chaos spear the torch was lit to proceed into the Cave like passage. Walking inside I looked at the dark brown clay walls, the flame flickering as I looked at depictions of echidnas killing Chao and hunting, they were drawn like stories. We traveled in deeper, stepping down earthen made stairs until finally we reached the end of the cave where the depiction of the emerald shrine and the master emerald were on the large wall in front of us. On the ground was a small hot pink orb. The orb was sitting in a blue multi-ring stand with four legs. Each of the legs pointed north, south, east, and west and it sat directly under a circular opening in the cave showing the stars and the full moon shining above. Sitting there under what looked to be like a skylight, Knuckles approached strange thing and turned to us.

"It's a transporter. I use these to get around the island, come on..this one leads directly to the palace."

Knuckles jumped onto the orb and stood as it flashed white. A beam of light engulfed his body as he curled into a ball spinning in mid-air and it shot him up fast, making him disappear right before our eyes. Wow...what a trick...I feel a bit uneasy. Rouge followed suit as we came down the stairs, and I blew out the torch. Shadow walked to the transporter and looked at me quizzically.

"You Ok? You seem a little worried?"

Shaking my head I giggle at his concerned look.

"I'm fine Shadow," I look up to the orb and get a determined look. Noway was this piece o' crap relic is gonna stop me now!

"Let's go!"

_**Shadow's POV**_

After landing getting off of the pink orb transporter,this one being surrounded by red and green ribbon like metal and I stepped down after Amy and opened my eyes to look around. The floors were made of a azure crystal-like like tile and the walls were the same except they were royal purple in color. We walked down the elegant corridors of the rooms and I saw murals on the tiles of the faker in his super form battling Eggman's older creation..a giant robot which I observed in the lower decks of his labs.

"Hmph, so thats how it got so beat up huh?"

Amy looked at the picture and Knuckles looked back at us and up at the mural.

"Oh yeah...this wasn't made by me. The elders of the tribe were prophets that lived in the palace back then. They made the murals to tell the tales of the future. Obviously I should have payed more attention to them."

Nodding my head we continued forward and Rouge flew up to open the door, kicking an old rusted switch on the ceiling. The loud sound of the rusted door squeaking, made me ears want to bleed. Amy winced in pain as she covered her ears and Rouge nearly passed out from the sound. Knuckles rushing over just in time to catch her from falling. The door opened complete and Knuckles rubbed Rouge's ear as she moaned in pain.

"GODDAMN!! that door need some fucking grease..."

Rouge sat up and rubbed her ears while Knuckles helped her up. Knuckles shook his head to get out the ringing sound that we were all hearing.

"You ok? Amy, Shadow?"

"Yeah we're fine...let's just go inside."

Walking inside we noticed the light on the moon above us and the shining of lit torches as we enter the secret room. Before us laid a shrine of incomparable beauty. Metal lavender lily flowers on ancient turquoise pedestals that rested on the floor and floated in mid air held seven gray gigantic emeralds. We walked by each emerald and looked at the eighth altar pedestal which was the biggest and floating up higher than the others. Knuckles pointed up to it.

"That's where the Master Emerald used to reside. After the Death Egg was destroyed I moved the emerald to the altar outside the shrine to look after it more closely. Although after our previous encounters with him, it wasn't the greatest idea I've had."

"Among others..." I remarked nudging him.

Amy walked to the emeralds looking at her reflection in the giant stone.

"If these are the real thing, why are they gray?"

"Well thats the thing." Knuckles started as he strolled pass all of us to look up to the moon above, "The emeralds are special in a way that they must be touched by the servers of chaos, meaning either one of us, in order to be transported to an area where you will encounter tests. Each emerald has a test, although I've forbidden to tell you what it is about. You have to pass the test the emerald gives you, and in return the emerald gains its color and its power."

Rouge switched over to Knuckles who was watching the moon, violet eyes deep in thought, no doubt he remembered his trials. Leaning on his shoulder, she smiled and messed with one of his dreadlocks making him come back to earth so to speak.

"My, my, Knuxie. I never knew you to be so mysterious, its kinda of a turn on.."

Chuckling softly to himself, Knuckles reached up and held her hand from behind.

"Somethings, just aren't meant to be explained. These trails are a personal journey to see if your worthy to control the immense power of the emeralds. Fail, and you will be punished severely for trying. And I'm not talking about just a slap on the wrist, these emeralds can send you to an unspeakable hell if you're not careful. These emeralds, they weed out the evil and negative, it won't work unless your intentions are pure."

Knuckles turned to look at me after that comment and I knew why. After all I was the one that was planted to destroy the world, twice. I started to feel a bit uneasy, it seems like I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. But I have to, to protect Amy. This isn't just about pride anymore, its about being excepted, about being able to be happy with her and to enjoy life. Maybe these test can help me realize why I'm here and if I deserve her. I walked up to Amy and grab her hand, caressing it gently. She turned to look at me with her beautiful green eyes, eyes that showed so much love and compassion to me for all these years and she smiled and nodded.

"Do your best Shadow."

Smirking I kiss her on the forehead and walked to a gray emerald. Looking back at the group I throw my green emerald to Amy and motion out to her.

"Take this thing out far somewhere so he can find it without coming here."

"Shadow!"

I turned to see Amy's face shinning with tears streaming down her cheeks. I felt a twinge of pain in my soul as she ran to me to kiss my lips, the soft scent of her cherry gloss lingering as she pulled away, holding my face in her delicate hands. Shaking her head she looked down to the floor as her tears dropped splashing on the ancient tile.

"Don't...die... ok?"

"Amy...don't worry. It's going to take a lot more than a couple of tests to take the Ultimate Life form out."

She looked up to me and grinned brightly through her tears at the comment as Knuckles and Rouge walked up to help her. Whispers of good luck and pats on the back were floating around me but all I heard was the sound of her tears, dropping on the ground as they walked away. I heard Knuckles mention that they would come back 2 days from now to see if I had made it through, and that they had to lock me in here so that not even Sonic couldn't interfere. I stood at that very same spot for a minute as I heard the doors of the palace close behind them.

Frowning as I normally did I walked up to pedestal and looked the emerald up and down.

"All this to stop a Blue idiot."

I jumped onto the emerald and it flashed brightly as a white light enveloped my body and I saw no more.

TTFN

**Well its done...sorry its smaller than FofP2 massive pages but I think that going into the first trial in this one is a bit much...this is just the intro...believe me there will be more sex...and more craziness and more AHHHH!! Sorry it took so long to come back...but don't worry updates will be on the regular now!Look on my profile to see your fav stories progress by percentiles and just to stop by and vote on the poll! YAY!! Oh yeah...seriously wiki up the super emeralds...its a great opportunity for great stories!!!...just don't steal mine...or Jade will Kill you...**

**_Jade: *grins evilly and holds up katana* I'll do it..._**

**_SHE'LL DO IT!!!!WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! *ahem, sniffs* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!_**

**Poppin' Out!**

**-LovelyBubbles07**


	11. Kindness, He's Dragging Me along?

**LovelyBubbles07-** Hey Guys its 2009! Welcome to the first LRG chapter of the year! YAY! I know its been a minute, computer is seriously fucking around with me though, so let me just get straight to the point and start with reviewer thanks. Thanks to:** Silver Sheilds, theRASTAproject, slientshadow55, Kitsune Disciple, Project Shadow, SexyShadowGirl, Zero Stealth, darkness wasted, Storm Midnight, lol** (no seriously that's their name)**, Blackout-the-Hedgehog, DragonXKS **and **csspawn. **Also to those who alert/fav me, thanks to **Nishliau, Amutolvr, Angel of Death and Darkness, WaterGoddess51, **and** LadyLover4u. **You guys are awesome and...guess what? I've reached 5,000 hits! Thank you so much! Oh and also congrats to President Barack Obama! He's in the White house now folks...I watched the inauguration myself and I have to say I'm so proud! Glad my vote counted!

Disclaimer:...uh...Damn it! It's so hard to come up with something funny to say each and every chapter explaining how I don't own Sega's characters. Fuck it...I'm gonna wing it and say this...

ANYONE THAT SAYS I OWN SEGA'S SHIT WILL FEEL THA WRATH OF MAH LAZAR!!!

Yeah...shove that in your ass...yeah...Cause I gots mah glasses back!

and Now BACK TO ADVENTURE!!!

Jade: (slaps me) NO!

(holds cheek) Jeez...bitch (gets a death glare from her)...I meant: Onward with the story, Bitches!

**Lone Rose in the Garden **

**Chapter 11: Kindness, He's dragging me along?**

_**Shadow's POV**_

"_Open your eyes..."_

Pain strikes my skull as I stir. Squinting, the light pours into my orbs and what was glazed sight focuses as I start to look around. Where am I? I could have sworn I heard a voice calling to me. The light of the evening sunshine is temporarily blinded by what seems to be thick black clouds. As I look down I see that the clouds are actually billows of thick dark gray smoke, coming from a mangled SUV that has crashed into a pole. Looking to the left I see that my motorcycle is a pile of burning wreckage as well. My eyes half-lidded and pain seducing me into sleep, I fail to notice the child staring intently at me. Finally, I feel the small hand as it touches my shoulder. I open my eyes once again to find the person whom has touched me and my eyes widened as I remembered this moment all too well.

It was after the fall of the Black Arms that decided to follow the path of the anti-hero fully. I joined G.U.N as a top agent and I made the solemn promise that no more innocent blood will be shed as long as the powers of chaos course through my veins. Saying this I didn't realize that it would be tested soon. I was free from missions that day and decided to take a ride on the streets of Westopolis to clear my mind. There was plenty of traffic during the rush hour as the humans seemed to all leave off at the same time from work to get home, but I didn't mind much. I weaved through traffic in my motorcycle at full speed when something caught my eye. The irresponsible prick of a mortal was just coming from a bar and getting into his car, knowing that he was drunk. Of course to me, it didn't seem like that much of problem as I reached the red traffic light, stopping to look back. That was until the fool started to drive.

He took off like a madman towards the intersection, hellbent on ignoring the oncoming traffic just to get through. At the same time I saw a mother and child in a candy red SUV, bounding towards the intersection. She obviously didn't see the other car till the last minute as terror widened in her eyes as she started to scream, seeing the driver almost aiming to hit the car. What makes the matter worst was, the child was on the passenger's side, his main target. I knew I had no choice but to act, not for obligation, but just to save that kid's life. I didn't want to see another life cut short by another foolish human again.

Revving up my motorcycle I sped towards the intoxicated driver ramming into the car before it made impact and using chaos control to warp into the SUV. The small boy with brown hair and blue eyes, they were wide with fear as we quickly saw the car spinning towards us, blazing with fire. His eyes reminded me of Maria's, that faithful day she was killed. The mother was frantic grabbing hold of her child as I held onto them both, knowing what I must do. Seeing the collision coming I shouted the command as we warped from the vehicle, both cars careening to the traffic light pole exploding on contact. Barely making it from the explosion, I laid the two humans down thinking the worst was over, when a second explosion blew us back further than before, rendering me unconscious.

"_Would you do it again?"_

That voice again, my head rings with pain as I turn over slightly grasping at my quills with pain. I now realize that my gloves have been burned by the explosion, my fur singed and my ears flatten to my head from the pain. Squinting I see the child's clothing, a tattered white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. One of his shoes seemed to be missing, a blue and white and red "Sonic" sneaker. Obviously, Faker was beginning to be quite popular among the children these days. His mother, a brunette with the same color eyes, had on a tattered pastel yellow sun dress, her sandy brown thong sandals melted on the bottoms from the heat. The kid shook me gently, I suppose he thinks I'm dead. Heh, just like before.

"Hey Mr. Shadow, are you okay?"

Smirking a bit I sit up to look in the child's eyes, those bright sapphire pools that reminded me of innocence that I knew long ago. I pat his head and shake my head.

"That's what I should be asking you."

Looking to the Mother, she takes the child's hand and mouthes a thank you before running threw the crowd of people who gathered around gaping at the accident. I remember thinking that they probably thought it was my doing entirely, being the condensing humans they are. But all of a sudden I hear the start of a clap, then two more claps, then ten, twenty, then an uproar of applause. It was third time I've heard this kind of praise of before in my life. Never from just saving someone though, for just being there to prevent something. For being, kind.

As the authorities arrived, I dragged the drunk from the wreckage. He sustained major injures, none of the being fatal and the cops hearing from the crowd and the local pub owner about the incident quickly apprehended the offender.

"_Would you sacrifice your well-being...your life? Are you awake Shadow?"_

Why does it speak to be..this being...is it trying to mock me?

"_Hu hu hu..."_

He chuckles at me...does it know what I'm thinking? I stand slightly and look around to the people, nodding to them solemnly before falling to my knees in pain, shooting through my legs and forcing me to curl into a ball instinctively. What is this madness? This pain, unlike anything I've experienced before. I start to sweat profusely, my insides lit aflame, my heart beating fast.

"_If you died right now, Shadow the Hedgehog...would you be happy? Do you think you made the right decision. Do you even have the ability...or do you still think you're a machine?"_

"WHO ARE YOU!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!"

"_Well Shadow....answer....do you know? Do you know Shadow? DO YOU KNOW!!!"_

That booming voice. It rings through my very being my head splitting with pain as I look around the vision of the past melting into black. The visions of the people clapping running down into mixed colors of nothingness. The pain building and tearing through my skull, sickening, burning pain as I feel like I smell rotting flesh. Opening my eyes wide as I can measure I look to see I'm in the mist of a mercury colored misty void, floating in mid air. The pain dissipating as quickly as it came. Frantically looking around I hear voices. Humans, animals, and...

"Maria...."

I could almost feel her presence as I heard her speak to me about Earth, about the things she would like to do once we visited down there. More importantly, the small words of hope she gave to me before she died. However, our conversations weren't the only ones. Floating around me were past conversations from countless beings, trying to convince me that I should save the world, to be good not evil. I remembered each, word from word, including the first since I was let loose from the capsule, from Amy. Her kind words inspired me and convinced me of my wrongs. Even after I regained my memories, I still remember the soft sweet voice that was filled with fear, but strengthened by hope.

My ears twitched as I listened, the words flowing through my psyche, making me feel at peace. I know I made the right decision that day, and the days since then I tried to make the best decision for Maria, for everyone. However, lately I've been making decisions on my own, instating that I shall never be manipulated or controlled. Was a coincidence that I decided to live a life of anti-hero?

"No...I made the decision...because...its right...It's my burden to bear for the souls that I've taken from this world. Every deed, every act, is my repentance. "

"_So...if you died that day....would you be happy...."_

Looking into the voids of swirling energy around me, I bow my head in acknowledgement.

"Yes."

The environment around me ceased the sounds as parts of the energy crackled around my body. However, pain did not affect me, there was only warmth, soothing and calm as the energy started to form into a ball in front of my very eyes, the orb spinning as I opened my hands out to take it, realizing only now that my gloves were pure white as before. My clothes fluttering against the wind as the surroundings calmed.

"_Congratulations, Shadow...You've proven that you can show understanding and caring for others...you have passed the test of Kindness....My power of the Silver Super Emerald is yours..." _

With a short flash of blinding white light I landed on the emerald, the orb in my hands still as I looked around. Looking down at my wristwatch, I checked the time. Only 1 hour passed by. It seemed as if I was there for days. Stepping down off the emerald I watched in awe as the orb floated into the emerald and a circle of stars burst from the emerald as it took its color. Breathing heavily I look to the others.

"6 more..."

_**Amy's POV**_

Opening the door, I breath in the scent of my house, throwing my purse to my couch and running up stairs to open up the balcony, letting the warm air in of a summer's evening. Even though I was glad to be home I couldn't help but be worried for Shadow as I laid on my bed. Was he doing Ok? Could 7 large grayed out rocks really kill him? Sitting up, I wondered again if this was the best idea. Why did I need to prove anything to Sonic? He should just accept it and leave me to be happy. But knowing him...he won't stop until he's dead...or if Shadow breaks his legs.

I giggled at this thought and realized that it is really evil of me. Meh, I don't care, shouldn't have lead me on for so long. But nonetheless, I miss him already, needing his touch. Holding my blushing cheeks I shake my head from side to side as I close my eyes squealing.

"God...I sound like a horny school girl!"

Laying back down, I look over to the clock.

"Well 47 hours to go...better make the best of it!"

I start to get up and get some Pj's and things to take a bath and change when my cell rings. I walk briskly over to answer and my eyes widen in horror as I hear the voice that comes from the other side.

"Ames? Ames I need you to come help me find the chaos emeralds! Please say that you'll come tomorrow! I promise I won't try anything, come on Ames answer me!"

Sighing heavily, I roll my eyes at his graveling and answer with defeat in my voice.

"Fine, Sonic. I'll go with you."

"Aww thanks Ames your an angel."

And your the devil's advocate...

"Meet ya tomorrow at 3:00 outside Twinkle Park Ok?"

He ended the call without my response. Ugh, I feel the need to throw my fucking phone to the

wall. He's dragging me along on his goddamn wild goose chase for emeralds again! I use to be so happy to go with him before but now it just fucking annoys me. Regaining composure I pick up the last of my bath items and head to my bathroom slamming the door behind me. Sighing I start the tub and run my hand through the water as I look for my just right temperature and I close my eyes.

"Well this might not be all bad....At least I can distract him from Shadow.."

_**Sonic's POV**_

"At least I can distract her from Shadow."

Stretching out onto my bed I put the phone up and snuggle up against Mina as Lara-Su comes up from behind me, easing into the dark blue silk sheets. Opening one eye I look back to her and push her out of the bed with my foot.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?!!"

"Bitch...lower your tone" I say as I stroke Mina's head lovingly, " I know you're sleeping with Scourge, get the fuck out...no free stays."

I knew she is fuming but she's so goddamn spineless I know the next thing she's gonna say.

"But Sonic, Baby please I need you..."

"No...I've fucked you too much...get out..Matter of fact..."

I clap my hands turning on the lights in the mansion. Never really cared for these things, but the public's paying so I don't give a shit. Might as well milk if for its worth, they can all just smile. (A/N: Sorry...inside joke)

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT MAH HOUSE! RIGHT FUCKIN NOW LETS GO!"

Swarms of girls of different types start to gather their things running out of the many rooms that are here, all bitching and moaning, all that still "love" me.

"That's right clear it out! Yea you too get out right now...I gotta better girl than all you hoes! Don't need ya stinking up the place when I bring her here."

I didn't care if they all hated me, they were too easy anyways. Plus they can't cook worth shit and the never clean. I know I need Amy in my life now...and I'll do anything to get her back on my side...even if I have to do it by force. Waving goodbye I grin somewhat goofly as I look to my phone.

Hmm...maybe I should give my lil buddy Tails a call...

TTFN

**(Sorry for Sonic being so OOC*apologetic grin*)...Please don't pelt me with rotten things for being late...you know what motivated me, other that DragonXKS who is teh coolest....THE FACT THAT NOW I GOTS MY GLASSES BACK!!! ! Muti-tasking LB is BACKERS AND CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW!! So she will try to come correct a little more often now...but ya don't have to take my word for it...(Insert Reading Rainbow bump music) But that can wait for laters...its 3:00am I'se tired and kinda not digging that I have to get up in like uh...4-5 hours...Time for beddy bye...please reviews or my glasses will eats you...OM NOM NOM!! **

**Poppin' Out! **

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**.....I WANTS SUGAR!!! BE MAH SUGA DADDY!!! Lawlz...**


	12. Sympathy, The Midnight Rescue

**LovelyBubbles07-** HEWO! Another day, another update! LOL yea so I figured that I would go on and update before stuff starts to get loopy lol. Anyways enough about my needs, TO REVIEWER THANKS! Thanks to:** slientshadow55, WaterGoddess51, Kitsune Disciple, Project Shadow, Silver Sheilds, theRASTAproject, darkness wasted, SSG Tim the Hedgehog, and DragonXKS!** Thanks guys! Also this Chapter is inspired by the song **How it was supposed to be** by **Ryan Leslie.**

And now for a special segment...Story Spotlights with LB!

(bows and blows kisses) Thank you, thank you. The spotlights will Shine today on the author **SSG Tim the Hedgehog. **I absolutely love this author's creative use of movies and games to crossover with the sonic universe, and it fits so perfectly with the plots and the characters that are assigned each sonic character used. The must reads are **Picnic on the Hill **which is a sweet TailsXCream romance one shot, **The Fast and the Furry: Tokyo Drift **and **Need for Speed: Sonic Style** along with my personal favorite, **4 Brothers** which is directly based off the movie **"TMNT"**, the most recent movie for "**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**". Also he has a new story coming out based on the movie **"Hancock"** and you will never guess who's playing the lead part :p! (LOL I know cuz I gots connections like that) And if you haven't seen the movie this will be a great opportunity to find out what happen...in SONIC STYLE! Ya gotta check this stories out...and bug 'im to update, and tell him when you review it that LB sent you and said YAH BITCH YAH!!!! and FUCK YO COUCH!!!

...

Ok just kidding about the last part..but seriously read, review, and enjoy the stories ok?

Disclaimer: ….I've spoken enough

(Holds up LB chibi puppet and talks through it)

LB chibi: LB does not owns sawnich and his fwiends ok eweybody?

(ahem) LB-chan...its spelled Sonic....S...O...N...I..C...

LB chibi: (pumps lil fist in air) GO!!

S...O...N..I..C?

LB chibi: GO!

Go?

LB chibi: GO! GO! GO!

O.o? lets go.....(anime sweatdrops)

(Jeff Dunham peeks in)

Jeff Dunham: LB YOU SUCK AT THIS!!! THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!!!!

OH SHUT UP JEFF FAH FAH!!!

(Walter laughs)

**Lone Rose in the Garden **

**Chapter 12: Sympathy, The Midnight Rescue**

_**Sonic's POV **_

After shooing out the last little cutie out the door, I grabbed my phone, dialing the number three for Tails' Workshop. Ever since I got this contraption I've kept his number on speed dial. Tails was the one that bought it for me for my birthday, I thought it was a sucky gift to give for the summer but I'd never break my lil buddy's heart like that. Heh, although he's not so lil anymore. Tails graduated from college at 16 and continued living on his own, creating experiments for G.U.N and various other legal organizations. I keep telling him that they're gonna ask him to make a doomsday bomb one day, but he always shrugs it off and laughs, saying that its um..Uh...Im...Improba...Improbable...yeah thats it.

The phone rung twice before he answered as always, his reason was something about never answering on the first ring, I still didn't get it when he told me. My ears twitched as I heard the sound of a sleepy moan and a small giggle from a female. Heh...foxy bastard...I knew he and Cream would get together eventually, but I didn't think he was enjoying the best part of any bitch yet. Damn, he's faster than me, in that aspect...nothing else. I started to say hello when he interrupted.

"Sonic... its 12 midnight What's up? I'm kinda busy here.."

I rolled my eyes to that, his deeper voice and impaitent demeanor is so unlike the happy go lucky Tails of yesteryear, but that doesn't mean he can act like an ass on the phone. Man....Teenagers. Always smelling their ass.

"A, shut the fuck up. Your always busy, just cause you got Cream to spread her legs for ya don't make ya too good for your friend."

"Yeah yeah, hold on for a bit"

"Uh Huh."

Tapping my foot impatiently and scratching my head through my quills in the back I think about the past and how Amy would never let me go for a second. She was pretty insufferable back then, annoying, and so fucking loud. Plus back then she was flatter than a brick wall. Heh, kinda like how Blaze is now. Despite all that, I wonder if I would have let her in my life then, I wonder would she have put out. Maybe I would have found out how it was supposed to be. Meh, doesn't matter whats done is done, now I'm going to get her. I relax and lay back on the bed when all of a sudden I hear a explosion outside of my house.

"What the fuck?"

"Hey Sonic I'm back sorry for the wait. Whats the problem?"

"Look I need you to come over quick, looks like fun just knocked at my door tonight!"

_**Tails' POV**_

Relaying to him that I'll be there right away I sit the phone down and look behind me. Cream with sleeping soundly on the bed behind me, her breathes shallow but soft and relaxed. She's blossomed a lot, being 15 years old and all now, however she's still got a lot of growing to do. I feel bad for leaving her in the middle of the night, naked wrapped up underneath my warm gray cotton sheets of my bed. Honestly I want to just let him handle it on his own, last time I got credit for saving something was when Shadow was working for Eggman. I've never received recognition for helping Sonic in all those years until he was gone for that brief moment, out trying to save the world when all I could do is save a city with my technical know-how.

He's still an arrogant jerk, although as he's best friend I've helped him to hide it in the spotlights. Everyone outside the loop thinks he's the epitome of self-sacrificing heroism, but in reality its a guy with a major size ego and competitive streak to boot. Everything is a competition to him, everything is a game and everything and everyone is suppose to submit him...even me. It's "in his world" after all (A/N: another inside joke lol), and its always been like that. I suppose thats why I've been so distant lately unless it involves helping him be the hero again. After all, he's still my best friend and mentor, a foster brother of sorts, but sometimes it seems like I should be teaching him, rather than the other way around.

Getting up my twin tails sway as I walked to the closet to pull out some light blue jeans and a shirt, the doe came up behind me, grabbing my waist and kissing my neck softly. She spoke, her voice less squeaky and more sultry and seductive coming from age and a little training from Rouge, I bet.

"Tails, don't go...you know Mr. Sonic can handle it..."

Heh she still calls him that after all these years, and she's practically blossomed into young woman now. I turn around to her and kiss her lips softly as I pull a pair of pants from a hanger with one tail and plain white shirt with the other. Holding her lithe frame in my arms I smile at her sadly wishing I didn't have to go.

"Come on Cream, you know I have too...besides the sooner I get there, the sooner we finish this, annnd the sooner we..."

I whisper a few naughty things in her large ears, making her squeal with delight. I'm thinking I might have successfully convinced her that should go and hurry back. However the young rabbit had other things in mind. Pouncing onto me and pulling off my pants I start at hew wildly as I try to ask her.

"Cream, what are you oh...ohhhh"

Instantly feeling at a lost for words I enjoy the warm wet embrace of her flower as she grinds against my sheathed cock. I was hardening by the second, throwing my inhibitions away of rushing to Sonic's aid. Heh, sex can cloud even the most brilliant minds. I do believe that in theory that Eggman wouldn't be so damn uptight if he got some every once in a while. Gazing at the beautiful bunny temptress I make my decision. I think he can wait for a bit longer. Grabbing her hips roughly I smirk as I grind against her, watching her cute reaction as she moans and bites her lip.

"I'm sorry Tails but I can't wait any longer...please"

"Alright Cream...you asked for it."

Lifting her up by her hips my pulsing fox dick hovers between us and I'm aching to plunge into her depths. Her rain drops fall against me, running down my length and tempting me as it mats my fur down with with its divine smell. I slam her down onto me, ramming into her pussy, and reveling in the pleased coo she gives as I feel her body shudder and quake. Starting at a feverish pace I knew I needed to make this quick, pounding into her juicy orifice, her walls clench me and suck me in deeper. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkle with lust as she looks down at me screaming my name as her body rolls and rises, her ears flopping lazily against her furry back and her small yet full and perky breasts bounce to our conjoined rhythm.

Fighting to not block out this beautiful sight before me by closing my eyes, I grab one breast and squeeze it gently. I play with with the nipple, pinching it and listening to her take in sharp breathes. Hearing her soft moaning always makes me want more. Hungry for her touch, I wanted to capture those soft sighs and keep them forever in my mind. Her voice rings in my ears as they lower slightly, feeling my desire to release approaching fast, but I want to make sure she'll be ready when I get back. A small grin finds its way on my features as I look to her. I whisper to her growling out her name.

"Cream...."

"Ahnn..."

She responded with a moan, making me want to thrust into her madly but I kept my pace, gritting my teeth as I did. I want this to be perfect, although I know she'll pounce on me when I get back. I growl her name out again lifting up as I do to reach her ears, snaking my arms under hers and grabbing her shoulders from behind, thrusting deeper than before. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Cream...cum for me baby..."

"Ooooh Tails please.."

Lifting from the ground, I use my tails to hover in the air, slamming her back into the wall as I, penetrating her deeper than before, kissing her lips passonatly. I groan and grunt as I slam into her depths, watching her sweet nectar spray against me, bathing us in wetness as it runs down our legs. Kissing her gently, I feel her weaken under me and shudder as she releases, her orgasm thick and white, like her name. Thrusting in one last time I unload deep into her cavity filling her to the brim as it spills out between the both of us. She pants heavily and I pull out my cock sheathing instantly as I carry her limp body from the wall to the bed. Kissing her once again I whisper in her ear again.

"Don't worry Cream...I'll be back really soon ok, and then I can clean you up...ok?"

Seeing her smile as she closes her eyes lets me know that she'll be waiting for me until I get back to "clean" her. Chuckling to myself, I grab my pants and shirt that were tossed away and head to the bathroom to clean off. I know Sonic will be fine on his own for now but I'll be there when he needs me.

_**Shadow's POV**_

Coming out of the warp, I took a glance at the scenery around me. The winds were harsh and burning against my fur, stinging my ears as I started to walk, not really knowing which way is which, looking downward as I follow the traveled paths in the sand. I looked down and saw that I was dressed in desert dweller clothing and supplies with a red torn sash to cover my mouth and head. I instantly wrapped it around me and kept moving, gliding across the sand effortlessly as the long cloth whipped against my back. I seemed to be in the middle of a sandstorm. The smart thing to do in order to survive is to lie down with your back to the wind, covering your head with a cloth to keep dust out of your eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. However, my mind told me to keep going, noticing that the traveled path I walked had sand that was much lighter and crystallized. I kept my gaze downward and continued on through the burning dust storm.

Further along, I noticed a hobbled old man traveling through the storm, coughing hard as he bared the forces of nature with nothing on him but the torn clothes on his body and shoe less feet. I stopped my advance forward noticing the man was kneeling into the sand, dropping his arms limply and I noticed he had clutched in his hands a bag. Rushing over to him I tried to get him to speak, wondering was this my tester?

"Sir...Sir...are you ok?"

The old man looked up to me with a strained smile. Quickly looking around my body I grabbed for a canteen that was attached to my hip. Opening the container, I pulled the man close nursing the water to his mouth, my back protecting him from getting hit by the sand and wind. Gulping down the water feverishly, he nodded to me when he had his fill and I sat back a little, relieved when he started to react and speak. His voice was low and raspy, obviously from the conditions around us.

"Kind...sir...my wife was waiting for my return to the village...I need you to give her this bag for me, for I can no longer make the journey. Please sir, this bag will help her feed our family..."

I nodded in response as he weakly handed me the bag. His arm fell limply to the ground as his eyes started to close, face forming into a smile that was barley seen through the sand.

"Thank...you..."

All of a sudden I felt lightness as the body before me vanishes to dust, carried off in the strong winds of the storm. Was it an illusion? Shaking my head in disbelief I saw the bag and opened it. Gold rings, ah I see why now. He must have been traveling through this storm to give them this money. The woman must be worried. Clutching the bag in hand I proceeded down the path. I hope that I get to her in time.

_**Sonic's POV**_

Busting up two robot baddies I grab the red chaos emerald swiftly. Man this is too easy. Eggman decided to find the emeralds for yet another scheme. Everyone would believe it would be him and only him, I mean really who else would put that stupid tag on the robots.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! SURRENDER OR SHE WILL SUFFER THE CONCEQUNECES"

Spinning around on my heels quickly I see a hot white female cat in a pink dress in the grasp of a very pissed off robot. Man, Eggman's getting serious with the personality of these things. The crowd of people gathering around and watching makes the scene all the more sweeter. Heh, show time. I point to the robot flashing my signature smirk

"Alright Bolt Brain let the girl go before I run circles around your circuits!"

"NEVER! SURRENDER THE CHAOS EMERALD!"

Chuckling and shrugging to the crowd the people chant my name as I look back to them.

"Well folks? Should I give it to him?"

"YEAH!!! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!"

"Ok, if its what the people want...Here...you... GO!"

I step forward and throw the emerald in the air. As if chaos control froze time, I saw him push away the cat to fly up to the emerald. Heh...he's so slow I thought as I dash forward catching her and winking at her, setting her down softly on the ground. Before the robot even reached halfway to the emerald I charged a super spin dash slicing right through his body. As the broken robot crashed to the ground, I dash back to the cute kitty picking her up in my arms. Finally, going back to the same spot I was at before, I whisper to her to hold out her hands, smiling as she obeyed. The emerald landed gently in her grasp.

The crowd only saw a blur but seeing the cat in my grasp and her hands holding the emerald they all went nuts. Smiling and waving I let her down and she gave me the emerald, adding with that a sweet kiss on the cheek. Heh...maybe I'll get her number later. Waving goodbye to the crowd I speed off and see Tails flying by, coming down with the X tornado.

"Yo, what took you?"

"Sorry, but I told ya I was busy...anyways I knew you could handle yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, so did you finish that project I need from you?"

"Yeah, you want it now?"

"I'll pick it up tomorrow, on the meanwhile..could you go back and find a white cat in a pink dress?"

"For what?"

"Seriously I think she was digging me, give her my number..."

"Same old Sonic..."

Waving him off impatiently I almost forget about the emerald.

"OH HEY!"

"Yeah!"

I throw the red emerald to him in the plane and he catches it with one hand.

"Here's one...and I know you have 2...we have 4 more to go..."

"Right I get ya...oh and Sonic?"

I look up to him, irritated by him still flying by me. Really I wanted to spend sometime with that kitty before I start depriving myself. Jeez, hurry up so I can have at least one last romp.

"Yeah come on time's a' wastin"

"Just...Good luck tomorrow..."

"Oh heh, lil buddy, I don't need luck. I got charm...she's definitely gonna fall for it. Keep looking out for the emeralds tonight ok? I want to find them all before that emo hog does! See ya!"

He nods to me and I speed off towards my house. I better clean the place up a bit since I'll be having a little nightcap tonight. Besides, I don't want the place smelling like those other hoes.

_**Shadow's POV**_

I've been walking for what seems like hours, traveling my way through this endless desert to find one person. My throat dry and mouth parched I stop to drink a bit more of the water in my canteen. However when I turn the canteen up to my lips, I find that only drops are there to quench my growing thirst. My endurance is faltering in the heat, the will to run lost long ago as it seems I'm stuck forever in an endless death trap. Chuckling to myself as I struggle onward I realize that you know...this is a test if there ever is one. In my mind, years ago I would have never put myself through such trails, even if the power that is the prize is great. Especially not with tests like these. This simple request would have been a feeble one, from a human. I would have spat at the idea.

However, thinking back and looking into the man's sunken eyes, then and now, I'm not so sure. I think I would have walked away and left him as soon as he collapsed. I know my exact saying as well. Heh, not my problem some stupid human wanted to travel out in these conditions, serves him right. Even if I would have came to his aid and heard his story, I would have dropped this bag by now. I look to the bag now, its heavy, it weighs me down a bit when I run, not that it would be a problem in normal heat and surroundings. It's as if my body isn't perfect at all here. I know I wouldn't have gotten this tired in my world. Are these emeralds draining my power as it tests me?

Shaking my head I continue on, and the wind blows harder. I struggle forward feeling as though I'm trapped in a sand hurricane, the sand cutting through my fur and sash, burning as it touches my flesh. I travel on despite the pain and thankfully the wind starts to subside. I run forward thinking that I might be in the eye of the storm and then I saw her.

She was a young female, couldn't be older than 20, 22 at the most, with dark brown hair that was long and shining underneath her dark burgundy sash. She was dress in plum colored desert dweller clothing and look as if her teal orbs were shinning from tears. She was crying. Running up to her, she looked to me with a start and started to wipe her tears away.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes"

Her voice was light and airy, but full of sorrow. She must be the one, she looked to the bag I carried as I handed it to her. Taking the bag she looked at me quizzically.

"What is this?Why..."

"Your husband, he wanted you to have this....you were waiting for him right?"

"Why..yes how did you know?"

"I met him on the way here..."

My ears lowered slightly, I didn't want to tell her his fate although I knew she would ask. It's only natural. She looked at me with expectant eyes, as she looked into the bag.

"This is...money....Oh my...He did it! Now we won't starve!Is he far behind?"

"....I'm sorry"

I looked to her as her smile faded. Holding her quivering hand I told her the truth. She fell to her knees, crying into my arms. I could bare to see her tears, looking off as I embrace her, feeling my own eyes sting. It was unusual, although it always is, to feel sadness. I remember saying to myself as the Ultimate Life form, that I couldn't feel emotions such as this, for I am a weapon of mass destruction. Although now as I comfort this woman in my arms, in the mist of this storm, I have different thoughts.

"Don't worry, it will be ok..."

All of a sudden, the world around me freezes and dissolves out of existence like before, although there is no pain. Goldenrod yellow swirls of energy circle around me as I look around me, the clouds that were silver were now golden yellow, bright and almost blinding as the swirling energy formed into a sphere in my hands. Looking up into the void I see the vision of the young woman smiling as she looked at me with warmth.

"_Congratulations, Shadow...You've proven that you can show compassion and hope for others...you have passed the test of Sympathy....My power of the Yellow Super Emerald is yours..."_

I nodded to her and smiled as my body started to warp from the dimension.

"_Thank you Shadow..."_

TTFN

**OH MAH GAWD!! Did LB just update on time!?!! Holy Hell she did!! Must be because of dem Awesome Glasses Huh? LOL yup folks for the first time in like forever LB did LRG Justice and updated in a timely manner...Now i'd be amazing if I can get FofP2 and BD down like that now...you never know the powah of the Awesome glasses work in mysterious ways!^^ LOL. Anyways I have to go pack...I'll see you guys later...Oh and I don't own the Japanese Sonic X theme song or Walter....or Jeff Dunham for that matter lol. But I owns teh LB Chibi! **

**LB Chibi: YOSH!!! **

**Read and Review lovelys and I might be able to make a mircale happen again. Thank you for the 96 reviews so far and whoever hits the 100 mark gets a nice gift of their choosing like SexyShadowGirl did! **

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**PS I lost teh game...and I'm going to get moar cheeseburgers....**


	13. Gulit, A Day A Twinkle Park

**LovelyBubbles07-** Hiya folks! Oh I know you guys are hella pissed I was gone for so long so I won't say much...but this....ITS TIME FOR A MINIGAME, BITCHES!!!...(ahem)...I mean...Time for reviewer thanks! YAY!! Thank you to...**SSG Tim The Hedgehog, Silver Sheilds, slientshadow55, Project Shadow, SexyShadowGirl, Kitsune Disciple, theRASTAproject, I Like ShadAmy, darkness wasted, DragonXKS, Jacob, **and** Shadowsmasmexyhedgy.**

You guys are fucking cool...I lovers you guys really I do...and for those who don't know the 100th or rather 101th reviewer prize goes to **Project Shadow! **YAY FOR YOU!!! and I will soon get on that um...soon....hopefully....T-T pwease bare with me I still need to get a real job (sobs uncontrollably)

and I got two...later on...I hope...wish me luck!

Disclaimer:...Well Nathan Explosion...go ahead and read it...

Nathan Explosion: Dethclok says, If you say that LB owns Sonic and not Sega, you will die....

(Nathan looks at you with evil face, Murderface jumps in)

Murderface: Yeah and yer penises will fall off...

( a small snicker then everyone starts laughing)

Swizgar: OH Murderface iz funny you would zay that when you don't like zhe penises, cause you do! (Everyone laughs)

Toki: Yeah yous do Murderface ha ha

Pickles: (Is drunk passed out on the floor, laughs)

Murderface: A yah know what FUCK you guys, I don't give a rat shit what you say, all because of the damn hot dog thing, on my ass ever since ya know what lick my balls

(Lawyer for Dethclok walks in)

:Also LB doesn't own the band Dethclok...or me...

(points with the EPIC FINGAR!!!)

and now LADIES AND GENTS AND GENTLADIES AND LADIGENTS Presenting....

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 13: Guilt, A Day at Twinkle Park**

_**Shadow's POV**_

Opening my eyes I looked up to the shining of yellow emerald and I looked to my watch. It was about 7:00am. I must of dozed off after that trial...my body feels so weak. Holding out my gloved hand I proceed to try and charge enough energy for a chaos spear to light the previously lit torches in the palace cove. My skin under my midnight fur burns with the intensity of the chaos as I charge up for this attack normally. However now, I feel nothing but a slight warmth as the energy travels through the intricate rivers of my nervous system and creates a small spark of yellow power. Looking at my fingers I snap them and see the spark flicker out as soon as it came. My brows furrow and ears lower as I come to the realization. Obviously this was not the usual electrifying energy that I use to my advantage. I believe my assumptions about the tests are true.

"Theses emeralds, are draining my power..."

_**Amy's POV**_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!"

"SHUDAAP!!"

I screamed as I knocked the annoying clock off the side dresser with a stray arm that I always hung off the bed when I slept. I guess sub-consciously I hang my arm off the bed for that purpose, to destroy the annoying sound of the alarm in the morning. Pushing off the covers roughly I scrambled to get up. I'm still kinda of hazy as to why I'm getting up so early today. Suddenly as I look to my cell I my memory refreshes itself, and it leaves a sick taste on my tongue. I have to go out with _him. _

Stretching my hand out to it, I grab the cell and flip it open revealing a text message sent by Sonic, saying that he'll be a little late but to go to the gates of the park and something will be there for me. Heh, he's really trying his hardest this time. But its just like him to be late...I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show his sorry ass 'till late. Sighing heavily I realize that maybe I'm being a bit hard on the blue wonder...but then again..he deserves it. Walking to the closet I ruffled my quills and look in the mirror. Fuck, I look like hell, but I wonder if it is a bad thing to look horrible for a "fake" date? Dismissing the option to go out looking like a bum I pull out a cute black and red sun dress and some black strappy sandals, placing the outfit on my messy bed. I really didn't feel like making it up today, although I pride myself on being clean. I just don't have the motivation today, I just know being with him for even five seconds will make me lose 10 points of my IQ. Why I loved him before I will never know. Maybe its because I thought I knew him, he seemed so honorable, so strong, and courageous. No doubt in the lime light he showed this behavior and made me fall for him instantly, but behind closed doors, it was hard to even talk to him. His head was so far stuck up his own ass, I swear he could probably smell the last chill dog he ate at lunch. The Jekyll and Hyde of the heroes, thats all I can define him to be. Standing there revealing in the enigma that is Sonic, I sudden realize that it's almost 10 am, crap, I've been standing here thinking about him for three hours now.

Yawing once again, I lazily walk to the bathroom, chuckling to myself at the irony. I think he's a monster now, and I have to tame him as the other "monster" gains power. Looking back I see the green emerald sitting on my nightstand, luckily I missed it when I swiped my clock to the ground. Well I guess I could at least act like I'm helping him.

_**Tails' POV**_

I'm finally done with it! I wonder what he want with a chaos energy draining device, seeing as though it can work against him, but Sonic has always been an unpredictable person. I'm sure he has a good reason, either that, or he's fucking nuts. Analyzing my newest invention, I smile and pack it in a neat little blue box, along with a detailed list of instructions. It was nothing too technical, knowing that Sonic would want to wrap his brain around anything that list more than 6 sentences. So is the brash hero's way. I just hope he uses this wisely, I refuse to make another, sensing the danger that two of these can cause. Since any server of chaos has natural chaos energy instinctively, draining it all from them can cause severe consequences or even death. Although this theory hasn't been proven, I would hate to be the one to experience or experiment to see the outcome.

Grabbing my lab coat, I leave my workshop and go upstairs to the living room. Cream was asleep once again on the couch, the television watching her instead of the other way around. The news was recapping the events of last night and once again, I'm not mentioned. I've grown accustomed to it, at least this time I really wasn't involved in this rescue and not over-shadowed by the huge ego that is Sonic's heroism. Standing there, I wanted to see what the city would give him now, seeing as it is a habit that they give him free stuff. The news reporter was a short, blue-haired, brown-eyed girl with a cute smile. Heh, she must be new, she stumbling over her words as she fumbles nervously with her pink suit.

"In honor of our Blue, blue hero, The mayor of city is hurrying to remodel the Raid Dell Stadium for the battle on Friday of next week. Tickets are already selling out for the huge event and bids are already being placed for the winner, the majority for Sonic. We...what.."

She's fumbling for her papers when she looks off blankly at the other person entering into the view of the camera. Obviously a producer, judging by the headset on his head, the blond-haired man gave the nervous girl a paper and a reassuring pat on the back before leaving. Smiling weakly, she turned back to the gaze of the camera and continued.

"Br...Breaking news, Sonic the Hedgehog has yet again foiled another plan of Doctor Eggman and has retrieve a sparkling light blue emerald. Sonic protecting the Doctor from forcing entry into a forest in the outskirts of town and saved a small child from being smashed under the Doctor's newest created robot."

Images of the battle flash onto the screen as Sonic sports his cocky grin, saving the little boy from distress. Well, if nothing, he is a honorable hero, on the outside at least. Glancing again I see him throw up the emerald in celebration. This makes Sonic come one step closer to reaching his goal in finding the emeralds first. I suppose my emerald radar is helping.

_**Shadow's POV**_

11:00am. This feeling of exhaustion has taken over me, I've never felt so drained. Rolling my head around I crack my neck and lift off with a start. Finally off to my feet, I feel slightly dazed but I shake it off momentarily. Walking to the emerald nearest to the old shrine I leap onto it and stand on the metal petals. The old shrine was just over this one, it floating in mid-air. Touching the emerald with my hand I instantly warp to darkness. Looking around, I blink my eyes several times to adjust to the dark. It proved to make it worst. Standing still, I cross my arms and close my eyes. There is only dead silence. Then, a voice, ominous and booming, like the one before, only this time more sinister.

"_Admit that you are weak hedgehog....you really aren't the Ultimate Life Form....no one is perfect, especially not you...you are a mistake..."_

At first I chuckle, then I laugh, heartily.

"Really? Is this my test, to take taunts from the shadows?! Obviously you don't know who you're dealing with..."

"_You think that you cannot be swayed...but I know you....I am in your blood, I am in your soul...I am you...and you've always known..." _

Opening my eyes, I see blinding light. My reflex to shield my eyes sway as I look towards the source of the light standing in front of me. The blood boiling my veins and anger fuels me as I see the origin of the voice. Severed limbs and blood tissue laid around him, intestine, body waste, and secretions covered the ground and are mixed with staggering amounts of blood.

"So...you've caught up with me...after all these years..."

The creature was dripping with blood from head to toe, his claws were sharpened to points, while mine were slightly dulled in comparison. His fur soaked in blood blended well with the color of his streaks and his bracelets were removed. I recognize the limbs of the countless people I killed in my rage as I look around, but nothing could prepare me for what I was about to see. Baring fangs of impossible length the creature stepped to the side slightly and snickered as he saw my features turn from its harden look to of horror and rage.

"_No matter how hard you try, you can't run away from the natural killer you are...it is we are...what were created to do. YOU ARE NOT THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM WITHOUT ME!!!!"_

"maria...amy...what you? What did I..."

_**STOP~HAMMER TIME!(ahem I mean) MEANWHILE!!!**_

_**Sonic's POV**_

Yes! He finally finished it this morning. Took him long enough, I should have had this delivered to him yesterday but meh, I'm sure he'll be just fine knowing that he's got it now so he can complete it. However, he's gonna wait for now, I've got a girl to impress. Running towards the park I pull out some cologne from my blue jeans pocket and spray a bit under my red tee shirt. I really don't know what the deal is but obviously chicks seem to dig the musky scent of this Axe stuff. Weird. It's about 4 now so she's probably pissed that I'm late, but after that bot fight this morning and the extra little treat that cute cat gave me this morning, I'm fucking tired. I'm just glad I got a good deal on these pink roses and chocolates.

Screeching to a halt I see Amy sitting near the ticket booths at the park. Damn she looks awesome, her hair is pinned up in a cute bun and her make-up is light and not gaudy like Rouge. I swear that chick is doing more than just G.U.N missions. Wow....just looking at her there...she's so fucking hot in that dress. I don't know why I never noticed before.

Rushing up to her, I flash a smile and hold out my gifts waiting for her to take them. She looks up at me slowly with that big pretty smile...damn I love her smile...and says...

"You're fuckin' late....asshole."

Whoa...not expected...

"Ah Amy come on I told you I would be late, didn't ya get my text?"

She looks at me and her normal emeralds darken to forest green eyes, its like she went from beautiful to downright scary in 2.5 seconds. She frowns and rolls her eyes at me as I move closer to her with the flowers.

"Um...Amy?"

Amy then takes the roses and half-smiles. Maybe she's forgiven me?

"Let's just get this hunt over with..."

She quickly rises and throws the bouquet of flowers in the nearest trash can....and I...I just can't believe it...fuck that cost me $35 bucks! Meh....it doesn't matter...by the end of the day, she'll be begging me to fuck her.

_**Amy's POV**_

Good Gods, he's so pathetic. I do give him credit for bringing the flowers and candy, but seriously, you really think that would make up for the 2 hours that you had me waiting here. I don't care if you are the savior of the people, you need to be on time! Getting up I start to take out Shadow's emerald and I turn to Sonic, who was actually walking slow for a change behind me.

"I have this emerald, so I guess we can use it to find the next one, unless you have Tails' radar?"

He looked at me suspiciously and then back at the emerald. Crap...I guess he remembers that Shadow always liked the green one. Quick gotta think of a good lie, something that will boost his ego.

"Oh, found it lying around while I was with Shadow."

Crap, bad lie! Sonic walked up to me and smile as he put his arm around me.

"Heh, ok I'll buy that. Thanks Amy, I knew you were still on my side. Nice."

Mentally I pump my fist into the air. Yes! The idiot bought it! Reassuring him I nod as I notice him turning us toward the entrance to Twinkle Park once again. Wait...we're going back?

"Hey, why are we going back to the park entrance, we're going to look for the chaos emeralds right?"

Sonic smirked and his emeralds locked onto mine, his lids lowering suggestively.

"I figured we could spend the day together first, ya know before we start looking for the rest of the emeralds."

Glancing him quizzically, I open my mouth to protest, but I find myself inside the park before I can even blink. Suddenly, my ungloved hand is pulled off towards the nearest rides and attractions.

_**Shadow's POV**_

Dropping to my knees I feel the blood pool around me. Grabbing behind me I pull out a gun, and aim it at the dark incarnation as it grins wide and insane.

"_Yes that's it Shadow, kill your fears and run, but know that I will always exist. We are the reason Maria died, and Amy is next....NO ONE IS SAFE! WE SHALL DESTORY!!! JOIN ME AND FEEL THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT COAT YOU!!!"_

"bastard...I'm not you....I never was...I NEVER WILL BE!!! I'LL NEVER LET ANOTHER..."

He's warping through time faster than I can finish, breaking my wrist and grabbing me from behind. My hand falls limp from the break, I struggle to breathe, his grip tightening as I start to close my eyes, he whispers in my ear. The blood on his fur coats my own, the oxygen slowly leaving my lungs and I cringe as I try to figure a way out. However my state seems to weaken at every second and I feel my energy drain dangerously low.

"_There is no way Shadow...you are incomplete without my power, it is our power combined that makes us Ultimate. You were never meant to love...you were never meant to live normally, your are a killer, you are a demon...that is what makes you perfect. ACCEPT IT!!!"_

"No...I choose...my...own path..."

Straining to breath, my throat burns with the bile of the horrible smell of death and sanguine copper as his grip grows tighter. Throwing up the distasteful liquid I reach out to my fallen friend and my lover, my hand balls into a fist as I look at my golden restrictor. That's it...I've been fearing that because I can lose control I would kill... again...

"_ACCEPT IT SHADOW!!! YOU ARE A KILLER!!! YOU ARE A DEMON!!!" _

Suddenly, I feel my power returning as I reflect. It was no fault of my own of past events, I was misguided. Forced to believe that I am simply a weapon that is used to kill, maim, and destroy. I start to chuckle and shake my head at the stupidity for even feeling afraid for one second.

"I don't need you..."

Gathering energy I release the restrictions from my body, each bracelet falling to the ground as I charge with chaos energy.

"I fear you no more..."

My body erupts in a wave of red, the energy blasting in a dome-like wave as it disintegrates everything thin in its path. I watch as the bloody corpses disappear and smile. They weren't real anyway. After the strong blast ends I look to the ground, panting heavily as I put my bracelets back on one by one. The atmosphere turning to the cloudy swirling mass that I've come accustomed to which now is a dark yet sparkling green color. As the orb materializes in my hands, the image of myself is seen in the teeming masses of clouds and energy. The being then looks down at me as it starts to speak.

"_Forgive me, but I had to take away your power temporarily, in order to test your inner strength, which has been clouded by fears and..."_

"Guilt...I know..."

I nodded in recognition and looked on towards the mirror image as it dissipated before my very eyes, its presence looming through the swirling energy around me.

"_Beware Shadow...the tests will only get harder from here...However, I congratulate you for getting this far. However you must be swift....for the evil that lurks in the shadows has reached one step closer to the goal in which involves this world."_

Something that involves this world? Before I could fully process the cryptic warning the spirit gave, I felt my body starting to leave the realm.

"_Congratulations Shadow, you have passed the test of Guilt....My power of the Green Super Emerald is yours. Use it well, and be careful of the dangers ahead...." _

Arriving back in the palace, I look at my watch. 6:00 pm...what did he mean?

_**Amy's POV**_

He even carried me to my house when my feet started to ache. Can you frekkin believe it? Sonic has been trying extra hard all day, and I have to admit, I'm really flattered. We went to every ride at Twinkle Park, it was pretty much the date with him that I was dreaming about every night when I was younger and more innocent. He won me several bears and prizes at the little games and got me cotton candy and all sorts of treats. We even took a ride on the biggest ferris wheel and watched the sunset as we rode, catching a glimpse of the city skyline as it lit up with nightlife. He didn't even try anything during the tunnel of love ride!

I have to admit it was romantic, it was everything I've ever wanted, and he was a real gentleman through it all. I kinda feel bad that I'm going to crush all his hopes and dreams of him ever getting back with me. Hint the word kinda. But I have to admit, if he would of treated me this way when we were together, I probably wouldn't be so angry at him now. He set me down on the steps and I smiled at him, I think a little too warmly because he's getting bit too close...wait...way too close. Sonic was slowly leaning forward as I looked back with uncertainty. Oh my gods...he wants a kiss?

As he leaned forward I leaned back, slowly and all the way to the point that...

"Ow! Fuck..."

I rubbed the back of my head gingerly as I felt a small lump form. Damn oak door. Looking back to him, Sonic smiles warmly at me and I can't help but giggle a bit.

"Sonic, what the hell...."

"What? You want me to help you with that, does it really hurt?"

He pulls me by the arm, drawing me closer to his body as I look to him. Slowly he starts to stroke the back of my head, running his gloved hands through my quills. My eyes close as I tense up from the pain of the bump. After a while though, it actually feels kinda good...kinda...like..the...way...

"Shadow..."

I sigh his name and my eyes shoot open instantly as I look up to Sonic. I could tell by the blank look in his eyes and the obvious frown that he heard what I thought I had said in my head. Cruel, cruel irony. You would think that I would want him to feel this way...but....

"Amy..."

He stated my name calmly, the soothing movement ceased. I continue to stare up at him and watch for any sudden movements. I've never seen him really mad, I've only heard of it from others. I hope my hammer can handle him...at least as a distraction. He slowly looks down at me, his eyes boring holes into mine. I've never seen him so serious before. Slowly, Sonic's hands cup my cheeks, his thumb slowly circling my muzzle as I look at him with quivering eyes....

"Can he...can he do this too?"

"What?"

Before I knew what was what, his lips were pressed against my own in a fiery kiss. His lips tasted of cinnamon, spicy and sweet. I melted and shivered at the same time, from pleasure and from disgust. How could I even take pleasure from this? Why am I wrapping my arms around his neck? Why am I letting his hands encircle my waist, bring me closer? As the kiss starts to further impair my judgment, a flash of bright light catches the corner of my eye and I push him off. Sonic, startled by the sudden movement stumbles awkwardly back and he looks at me, stumped at my reaction. Shaking his head he comes back to me, pushing me back against my door, taking my lips again, bruising the pink petals with his forceful approach. I start to push him back, materializing my hammer but he knocks it out of my hand, using the other to pull up my dress as he pins my wrist with the other hand.

"Mph..nuu..NUU!!"

Bitter hatred fuels me as I kick his left shin, a failed attempt to reach his nuts as I struggle. My muffled sounds of speech are apparently not fazing the hero. Thinking quickly I start to thrust my body forward, he pushes me back hard, making my frail body ache as it hits the door repeatably. Finally getting enough distance in my last thrust, I slide down as he hits the door head on. Distracted and bloody from the blow to the head, Sonic stumbles disoriented as I finally drop kick him in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!!!"

Taking out the green emerald I throw it at his head for good measure. Sonic struggles up and gets hit by the emerald as I grab my hammer and purse, aiming to crack that stupid skull of his.

"I oughta call the police on your sorry ass..."

Sonic looked up at me and started chuckling softly. Gradually his chuckling grew to unrestrained and somewhat insane laughter as he struggled to get up.

"And..who are they gonna believe huh? The Hero of the world?"

He points to himself and holds his hands in the air in a presenting fashion, and then frowns.

"Or a Strawberry hedgehog ho that's dating the world's most feared killer? Huh? Stupid Bitch.."

Swiping my hammer to the right, I swing through air as he dodges the attack.

"Face it Amy, if I can't have you, no one will....and I'm gonna prove that to you next week...I promise you that! I'll kick that sorry excuse for a recolor's ass and you're gonna want me! You just wait bitch..."

Sonic points to me as he turns away, he picks up the green emerald as goes into a take-off stance.

"You just wait...."

Opening my door to my house I slam the door as I hear the sonic booms going off as Sonic leaves. Throwing my purse to the ground I start to cry, dropping to my knees. I stretch out onto the floor, my breathing ragged as I sob heavily. I don't even know what to think right now as the one statement runs through my head...

"He...tried to rape me......"

_**Sonic's POV**_

Arriving at the meeting point, I slip the device into his hands. Damn, my head fucking hurts...but I know that Tails will fix me up when I go to see 'im later. Man, I almost got into that tight ass tonight, but it isn't over, I'll get that pussy, whether she likes it or not. Looking to the guy I make a little joke.

"Heh, I always told him that he would be creating a device for mass destruction."

The man looks to me and smiles, holding the device in his hands as he examines it.

"That fox has always known how to do good work. You've done well Sonic, things are going according to plan, and soon enough, your advantage will be great in the battle next week. Have you been taking the doses like I've told you?"

Smirking I give him a thumbs up.

"I owe it to you for keeping me healthy these last couple of years...I haven't stopped not one day.."

"Excellent...continue with phase 2 of the plan..."

Walking away I look back to him, as he walks off in a different direction.

"Hey, promise not to use it on me?"

The man stuffs the device in his pocket and looks back with a genuine smile.

"Oh, of course not, how could I betray my partner like that....remember, we both have a certain black and red menace we need to destroy, don't we?"

"Got that right!"

TTFN

**So guys...I know its been a while, but its been rough lately...but like I said before to myself, things will get better real soon! Pray for the best! *blows kisses to everyone* LOL Author tidbit...Raid Dell stadium...I got the name from a Can of Raid bug killer and my Dell pc...LAWLZ!! **

**Poppin' Out! **

**-LovelyBubbles07**


	14. Trust, Tabloid Trouble

**LovelyBubbles07- **Hello Lovelies! Emo LB here...(Emo meaning Emotional) yeah I'm here with my moods swappin like I'm PMSin' (Premenstrual Syndromin') Ok be honest in the reviews guys, how many didn't see this chapter coming...I mean its so obvious...I think I made it obvious..anyways LRG WITH A NEW POINT OF VIEW!!!!! Fucking hell I hate my laziness...Yup yup but I'm not gonna go into it all that...so yeah Reviewer thanks! Thanks to....**WaterGoddess51, Silver Sheilds, theRASTAproject, darkness wasted, Kitsune Disciple, Crazyrandomgurl, DragonXKS, Project Shadow, **and** slientshadow55.  
**

You guys must be on so much crack for reading this story...either that or your bored as hell and you need some Shadow and Amy in yer life-(Chibi LB says that she doesn't mean all this...LB is just so fucking emo right now...She lovers her reviewers...Really!)

...GOD THE TEST CHAPTERS ARE SO FUCKING DIFFICULT!!! ...ok I'll stop complaining now...

Disclaimer:....LB owns nothing but the plot...

Jade: Wait...no corny jokes? NO Randomness? NO BAD PUNS?!

Nah...I'm seriously unmotivated today...and I need a fucking thesaurus so I can get better at writing...

Jade: My god...you really are turning Emo...

Yeah...and you're a total Bitch...

Jade: WHAT!!!

(smiles) Onward with the story, Female dogs!(Bitches) (runs)

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 14: Trust, Tabloid Trouble**

_**Knuckles' POV**_

I just sense that I should give him more time. It seems like things are going slower than I had hoped. Tikal has been monitoring the process since the beginning and reporting to me telepathically. I can't believe that he's only gotten through three tests. Not that he didn't have plenty of time, the battle is next Friday after all. I told that cocky bastard that it wouldn't be easy, heh his attitude kind of reminds me of the old Sonic. I know he would never like to admit it, but back then, they really did act the same. Granted that Shadow was a bit more, angry...bloodthirsty even. However, they both had the same 'I'm the best thing on this earth' attitude that annoys me to high hell. I think that's the one thing that makes me feel grateful that I met Rouge first. Well, that and seeing her humongous rack.

Glancing over to the Master Emerald, I chew on the piece of hay hanging from the corner of my mouth slowly. The glow from the huge rock signaled to me that Tikal wanted to speak to me again. Siting up, I close my eyes and go into a state of meditation, as I reach out to touch the gem. Instantly, I feel my mind's inner image being warped to the domain of Tikal and Chaos. Walking down the corridors of light I reach her through the teeming darkness as she clasped her hands together. Her expression of joy seems to relax my own.

"He's starting the fourth test, Knuckles. I think it will be fairly easy for him considering which one it is."

Crossing my arms I scoff at the thought. I know full well what it is and I beg to differ.

"What makes you so sure he'll pass this one, you know his past."

Tikal smiled and reached out to pat my shoulder softly. The feeling was light but comforting.

"Trust me on this...he needed to let go before he could move on to this test...He's ready for it...I know."

Shrugging I reluctantly agreed. She was usually right about these types of things, there are so many times her logic has helped us in the past.

"Do you think that he's gonna finish in time...I just have this feeling that we don't have much of it."

Tikal's face etched into a expression that I couldn't read at first, then to a look of sorrow. A look I knew all too well. I glanced over to see Chaos, standing with a guarded look. Her look reminded me when Chaos was released, those many years ago.

"You know something that I don't know Tikal?"

She glanced at me and shook her head. I know full well what it meant, she was hiding something, and now of all times, is not for games.

"Tikal, spit it out...."

"It's...not clear..."

Turning from her, I look to the endless voids of the spirit world.

"Do you mean to say, that you don't even know what is going on..I.."

"All I know...is that the evil, is growing stronger. He may not have as long as you thought."

Coming out of the trance, in a fluid motion I stand to my feet. All I can do is try to see him tonight, and tell him. Walking down from the alter, I see Rouge, in her usual outfit, gliding down to me with a somewhat shaken expression on her face. As long as I've know Bat-girl, I've never seen her face etched in any other intense emotion, well other that pure rage and ecstasy. Her feet lightly tapped down on the ground as she ran up to me. It was then that I noticed a bundle of magazines and newspapers in her hand. Immediately I smirked at the thought of her doing her normal routine of showing me some jewelry that she wanted me to buy for her.

"Knuckles, we've got a huge problem..."

The tone of her voice was covered in worry and fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Just take a look at this..."

She then held up one of the magazines to my face. My eyes widen as I snatched the magazine from her grasp, awestruck.

"What the hell....Amy...and Sonic?!"

_**Shadow's POV**_

Damn. I'm actually starting to feel a little hungry. I would wonder around the palace for food but I doubt there would be any down here. Looking to the emeralds I realized that my progress hasn't been the greatest. I hope the next one won't take as long. I dust off my backside as I stand up, looking around the dimly lit room. Clearing my throat I move onto the next emerald.

Touching it I instantly warp to my destination. Eyes open, I take a look around and see that there are trees and grass as far as the eye can see and nothing more. Fucking great, I'm hungry and now I'm in a goddamn forest, the universe must hate me. Heh, no breadcrumbs to lead me back now...I've fallen completely down the rabbit hole. Thinking about this makes me remember fond memories of Maria reading me old children fables and such. Frowning slightly, I lean down to sniff the ground. No scent of anyone or anything, can't follow it to civilization. It must be a test of endurance, either that or this emerald is trying to see how long it can piss off a hungry, trigger-happy hedgehog. Taking off, I dash in a forward direction, the trees and grass mere blurs as I race through. Luckily, my stamina is fully recharged from my small break before. I smirked as I look at what seems to be an end to all the forest as the light is shining brighter and brighter....

"Fuck..."

Stopping immediately, I throw a chaos spear at a tree in frustration,my vein pulsing on my forehead in irritation. There's a forked path in front of me, and the sign is down and broken. I could just chaos blast this infernal forest, but that would be rash wouldn't it? Calming down, I cross my arms as I close my eyes, my ears twitch as I try to pick out any sounds.

"Hey!...excuse me...um? HEY! I'm talking to you...BLACK HEDGEHOG OVER HERE!"

Crimson eyes shoot open as I find that I'm staring into forest green. Arching my eyebrow, I frown, trying not to show the obvious shock in my emotionless face.

Sonic?

_**Amy's POV**_

I finally manage to get to my couch last night, it's so early in the morning I don't even want to leave from it, but I know I have to go to work today. My head is throbbing and my cheeks and eyes are red and puffy from the crying. I just can't believe he would stoop so low, after all he's been for me, after all he's done for the world, this image he's created. It just seems so unlike the guy I first met. Clutching a pillow between my arms and knees I wish for the pain to go away, the fear and sadness. What if he tries again? What if I can't stop him? Usually I would talk to Cream when I felt this bad, but I don't even know if she would believe me, if any of them would believe me....

"Oh god....Shadow I miss you..."

"Oh really, were you thinking about that when you kissed Sonic?"

Lifting up out of pure shock, I see Rouge and Knuckles standing at the door, both of them looking pissed off.

"Ho-How did you..."

"Like we find out everything..."

Rouge walked into the house with Knuckles following close behind as he shut the door and locked it. She glared at me as she threw a couple of magazines and newspapers to me and sat down on the couch near me. Knuckles crossed his arms and stood, looking off with a obvious frown. I reached for one of the magazines and to my horror I saw a picture of Sonic and I kissing that night, and it looked like I was enjoying it!

"Guys, please it's not what you think..."

"Yeah...that's what they all say.."

"Knuckles! Let the girl at least explain herself..."

Rouge sat back comfortably and sneered.

"This should be good...."

* * *

After about a good hour of explaining later, I found myself being death hugged by Rouge's breasts, and I was out of one side table, courtesy of Knuckles.

"Rouge, I'm still sore...."

"OH! Sorry hun...I'm just, shocked...I believe you, and I'm sure Knuckles does...But right now, I think the media is considering you to be the biggest whore on the planet for switching fields so fast."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH YOU HERE ME!! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!"

Sighing, I wince as I slowly get up and walk towards Knuckles, who was constantly pacing back and forth, slamming his powerful fists into his left hand. His dreads whipped around with every turn. Stopping in front of him, I put my hands on his shoulders rubbing them gently.

"Please relax, we can't think of a plan with you going into blind rage mode...ok?"

He took a deep breath before finally calming down, as I looking into his violet orbs for reassurance that he won't bust another one of my tables. Walking towards the stairs, I motion to the kitchen.

"Help yourself to the fridge, I'm going to try and take a shower. I really should be going to work."

Rouge looked at me with a bit of worry.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Oh don't worry, It'll be fine...."

* * *

Man, I hate being wrong. I find myself surrounded by news and entertainment reporters all around, and the worst thing is...NO ONE IS BUYING ANYTHING! They're just asking me all sorts of questions and taking pictures. Oh no, here comes another idiot reporter...

"Amy! Amy Rose...Do you want to be Sonic's girlfriend or Shadow's?"

And another...

"Amy! How was the kiss? Was it what Seventeen said it would be?"

And ANOTHER...

"Hey Amy! Smile for the camera! After that Smooch, did you give a little..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!LOOK PEOPLE EITHER YOU BUY SOMETHIN' OR GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

All of a sudden, the restaurant fell quiet. All right! Finally!

".....Hey Amy? Does Shadow know you kissed Sonic like that?"

"Yeah! Tell us? Where is Shadow anyway? Is he going to protect his property?"

"Yeah! YEAH! SMILE OVER HERE!"

And just like that, I was completely ignored. I feel a rather large sweat drop going down my head as I take off my waist apron in frustration and throw it to my boss. I have to get outta here....

_**Shadow's POV**_

What the fucking blue hell....

"Hey Stranger! The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice to meet ya!"

Sighing heavily I walk right by my look-like and look towards the two paths, one seemingly worn throughly by travelers, and the other almost thick with grass. That path was obviously the wrong one, so I started towards the path that was worn through.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...."

My ears perked up in curiosity and frustration as turned my head to glare at the cerulean hedgehog. Sonic flinched a bit and then smirked.

"What? I'm just telling you I wouldn't go there if I were you.."

"Well you're not me faker....now if you'll excuse me...I've got a test to pass..."

As I turned around, I didn't blink twice before the idiot was standing in front of me again, smiling. I never told him before, but I really hate that smile of his.

"Out of my way...."

"Look I don't know about this test you're trying to pass, but I'm tellin' ya you go this way and you'll regret it..."

Sonic looked at me with a hint of seriousness behind that cocky grin. I wonder why he was even talking to me, let alone trying to help me out. Doesn't this emerald know how Sonic is now? Or maybe, this was the Sonic of the Past.... Looking at him I could see the same Sonic I've seen today, but there was something different about this one. He sounds just like the loser I met back in Station Square. Genuinely, he wasn't all that bad back then...I wonder what happened to him to make him act like this now. Exasperated, I decided to play along with the hedgehog's little game. Who knows, he might be actually telling the truth, for once.

"Ok then blue hedgehog, what is so bad about this path right here...."

"Everybody travels down this path and gets lost, some never come back...its very dangerous...."

"Hmph...so you think I can't handle the danger?"

"No, I'm sure you probably could, but it would be easier to take the path less traveled...."

Looking down, I think about the situation for a bit, it just doesn't seem right, why would you take a less traveled road instead of a well-traveled one? Feeling a bit indignant I decided to trap him in his lie.

"How would you know?"

"Because I am one of those people...."

"What?"

It's so obviously that he's lying now. Looking up I smirk but it fades as I see his face, twisted in pain and remorse....kind of like...

"...mine...:"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing....what happened to you?"

"I took the path a while ago with my best bud...we were ok until we got separated in the dense forest...when I backtracked I found his remains...."

I felt a slight bit of sympathy, however I kept my exterior as strong as I could will it to.

"I understand, it is hard to lose a friend, especially a close friend..."

"That's why I'm warning you, you'll be going in alone, and who knows what will happen, please take the other path..."

I understood the desperation in his voice, he wasn't playing around, which is odd considering who I am talking to. Turning away I start to walk towards the other path.

"Hey! I never got your name Stranger?"

"It's Shadow..."

"Oh! Shadow, cool! See ya later, Shadow! And thanks!"

Looking back, I see Sonic do his signature grin and thumbs up. I chuckle to myself, that's Sonic alright. Looking to the pass less traveled I start to walk through slowly. I think I'll believe in him...at least for now...

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake as it dissolves around me. Smirking, I glance up with my arms out stretched, my hands grabbing the light blue orb forming in my hands. Looking up, I see Sonic nodding to me as I take the orb.

"_Congrats, Shadow! You have proven that you can listen and believe in other's hearts.....You've passed the Test of Trust...My power of the Light Blue Super Emerald is now yours! Use it well Buddy!"_

Warping back into the palace cove, I watch as the light blue orb places its color in the emerald. Amazed by the glow of the newly colored emerald I didn't notice the stone doors of the palace opening. Turning from the emeralds, I watch as Knuckles comes in, carrying what seems to be a large sack.

"Oh...its you...I have three more to finish before I go...don't I have enough time for another day?"

"Maybe...but that can wait...we need to talk..."

TTFN

**dun, Dun, DUNNNNNN!!! Anyways...thanks to SSG Tim the Hedgehog for the disclaimer idea in the last chappie...I forgot to mention that! Also, the test was taken from this old story that teachers at my elementary school taught us... The Path Less Traveled....basicially telling you not to follow others down the wrong way of life...Use the Moral Knowledge well children....Damn...now I sound like Chef...BYE CHILDREN!**

**Poppin' Out! **

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**PS....ATLANTA HAWKS RULE!!!!They're in the Semi finals! **

**Captain Falcon: YES!!!  
**


	15. Loyalty, Breaking the Bad News

**LovelyBubbles07-** Hewo! I'm trying to take advantage of this time...for I have no online classes right now...Awesome, right? In this chapter, Imagine Tikal kinda being like a super annoying Navi-Like character in Knuckles' Head. Just a bit of a tidbit for you to think about! Anyways time for reviewer thanks! Thanks to...**WaterGoddess51 **and **theRASTAproject**(Who were lazy lawlz), **Kitsune Disciple,Project Shadow** and **silentshadow55.**

Yeah I know you guys didn't expect me to update so soon, especially when I don't have internetz and I'm uber lazy...^^; at least I admit it...Thanks for reviewing guys!

Disclaimer: I own the plot....Not a plot of land...the plot to the story...AND NOTHING MORE!

Shadow: She wants me, but she can't have me...

Thanks for stating that Shadow...Now I will put you through more torture for embarrassing me...(Smiles evilly)

Shadow: Wait...What?

(Uses Level 4 Author Powers to Set Shadow on Fire)

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!!!

Shadow: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(throws a quick poke`ball and catches him)

NOW I OWNS YOU BITCH!!! (not seriously, I love Shadow but I can'tz have him T-T)

and now returning to the drama and funneh that is...

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 15: Loyalty, Breaking the Bad News**

_**Knuckles' POV**_

"Here, Catch."

I tossed the burlap sack to him as I walk further into the cove. The flames of the torches flicker from the vacuum of air flowing out past the stone door. Shadow catches the large sack and glances at it, then back at me.

"I thought you would be hungry by now, theses tests are murder on the body, but its worth it."

Shadow chuckled briefly before opening the sack to find a couple of sandwiches and some juice. He nodded to me.

"Thanks, just in time too. I wonder if thats a coincidence?"

He eyed me suspiciously as he took a bite out of the sandwich and I felt a small sweat drop roll down the back of my head. I really didn't want him to know that Tikal was monitoring his every move down here. If anything he might think that I'm controlling this whole thing, as much as I would like to.

"Oh no, I just came at the right time, nothing suspicious about that, heh heh..."

I looked off quickly and I knew he could sense the nervous tone in my voice. I never was a very good liar. Hell, I never had to lie, my fists do the talking for me. I looked back at him to see him glaring at me, not even chewing his food. Alright...I'm irritated, why does he have to be so fucking persistent?

"Shut up and eat. Be fucking grateful for once will ya?"

He shrugs his shoulders and I sigh inwardly. Thank Gods, he let it go.

"Whatever...so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Here comes the hard part. How do you explain to a previously psychotic killer hedgehog that his girlfriend kissed another guy, and almost got raped by him? Oh...and who also happens to be that guy that you hate and wanted to kill...several times?

"Well you see what had happened was..." (A/N: Lawlz Black explaining joke)

I'm so fucked. The power he has obtained from the emeralds right now surpass my own by leaps and bounds. Looking at him now, the chaos energy radiating from him is putting mine under so much pressure its hard to even think. If he gets angry, which I'm sure he will...How in the hell am I gonna stop him from Chaos Blasting the whole fucking island?

"_You know your work is cut out for you? Heh heh...." _

'Shut the fuck up Tikal...'

"_What? Just making a joke?"_

Damn, even talking to Tikal right now is like using a crappy cell phone. Well, here goes nothing.

"Shadow, you remember when you told Amy to take your emerald so she could put it somewhere far away so Sonic can find it right?"

"Yeah, so?"

He was still eating, but the waves of energy were pulsing against my own. Goddamn, how does he keep it all in?

"Well, Sonic asked Amy to help him find the emeralds and she still had yours, so she gave it to him"

"Uh...ok what's wrong with that?"

I mentally slap myself. Fuck that wasn't what I wanted to say!

"I mean, what I meant to say is, he kinda took her to Twinkle Park and then..."

"So he tried to take her out? Is that what you mean?"

As soon as Shadow raised his tone a bit, the waves of energy started to spike a bit more. Damnit, this is gonna be harder than I thought...

"Well, um yeah he did and.... They kissed...

Shadow looked up and growled dangerously baring his canines.

"they..what?"

The waves of energy are pounding at me like its monsoon season. Sighing inwardly I gazed as I feel my strength dwindling under the pressure. This is exactly why I wanted to wait until he finished this process, he can't control the fucking power yet. Feeling a migraine coming on I lower my gaze to the floor. I don't even want to tell him anymore, luckily he can't get out of here unless he blows up everything....

"Well...thats not all that happened...He...he tried to rape h-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before I was slammed against the wall. Shadow had me hoisted in the air by the collar of my shirt, the energy around him manifesting into red flam like aura, it was a weak aura but the pressure was strong enough to split my own in half. You know what, fuck this...I'm not going to be intimidated by some halfway powered up hedgie who thinks he's bad. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Shadow, you put me down right now or I'll make you..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER!!"

"I found out the next fucking day! I just found out, just like you did!

"YOU WE'RE SUPPOSE TO HELP ME!!! WHY THE FUCK DID SHE KISS HIM?"

"Shadow...Calm down"

"NO!! I WILL NOT EXCEPT IT..."

Alright...he asked for it. Tapping into my final reserve, my body pulses and blasts Shadow from me as a multi-colored light surrounds my body. I hover from the floor for a bit before touching down on the ground softly. Shadow starts to get up slowly wiping the bit of blood from his bottom lip.

"Look Shadow, I don't want to fight you, but I will if you keep acting like this. I know your fucking pissed. Hell I am too! I want to Rip off that fucker's head as much as you do right now!"

Shadow growled and looked off quickly, clenching his fists. I know he wants to do this, but he's still not ready. I looked off to the side, feeling a bit of remorse and sympathy. After all, he's doing all this so that he can keep her as his. I hear his voice, low and filled with hurt.

"How...how could she? How can I trust her?"

"Stop..."

He looked up at me and I looked off toward the emeralds. Crossing my arms I huffed silently.

"You know Amy. You know who her heart belongs to. Stop doubting it."

Shadow look hard at me as I turned to look at him.

"Channel that energy into finishing this...We don't have that much time anymore."

His eyelids lowered as his tone darkened.

"What do you mean by that."

"It went to the presses, that kiss and now..."

_**Sonic's POV**_

Tomorrow's the Big Day! I can't believe it! I've got almost all the emeralds now and faker has none! Whoo Hoo! Man I can't believe that all this publicity made it go by so much faster! Now everyone thinks that me and Amy are going out! Soon she'll have no choice but to submit to the media the way that they're hounding her.

**Flashback Rewind (Regular POV)**

**Sonic walks into the creme colored double doors into a room filled with photographers, news and entertainment reporters. The media swarms and immediately start taking pictures and recording as he walks onto a stage fitted with a table covered in dark blue cloth with a brown podium and mike. Behind him is a backdrop of white and his official logo. Sonic sits down in the middle seat directly behind the podium as people start to ask him many questions, so many in fact that Sonic couldn't pick out one. **

"**People! People please I have an announcement!" **

**The media calms down to quiet whispers as Sonic grins and starts to read from a paper on the podium that Tails wrote for him. **

"**I have found 6 of the 7 emeralds and by tomorrow I will have found the last one. So in retrospect, I believe that Shadow has collected none, and I will be the user of the chaos emeralds in the battle." **

**The media cheered and as in a uproar, before Sonic raised his hand for quiet. The room fell silent once again as he spoke.**

"**To clear up some of the rumors on the Tabloids, Yes Amy and I are dating as of now. Whether or not Shadow knows is none of my concern. Furthermore I would like to reiterate that we are dating and I enjoy the kiss very much..heh heh" **

**The media laughed along with Sonic as he gave a thumbs up to a photographer for a perfect shot.**

"**However, thats not the reason I gathered you all here. The reason why I called this press conference is to announce the new date of the battle. Since the Raid Dell Stadium is already finished and the last chaos emerald is already in my grasp. The new tournament date is tomorrow."**

**The crowd gasped in awe as the room was buzzing with questions and again Sonic raised his hands for silence. **

"**I suggest that you get your tickets now! Time's a wastin', and you know I don't like to wait for anything! I hope your fast enough! I'll see you at the Stadium tomorrow folks! Thank you!" **

**Sonic stood and posed several times from the camera before leaving the stage. Going back into the hallway out of the press conference room, he high fives Tails.**

"**Tomorrow buddy!"**

**As he started to walk out towards the exit of the building, he's stopped by a very pissed off Amy and Rouge.**

"**Rouge! Amy! What's Happenin'?"**

**Amy glared at him with hate, "Save it you piece of shit!"**

**Rouge walked towards Sonic poking him in the chest. "You slanderous Man whore, how could you do that the Amy!" **

**Sonic shrugged and smiled, "Oh whatever do you mean Rouge? As far as the Media goes, I'm as innocent as a newborn babe. Oh and I would watch who you call a whore...considering how you dress..heh heh..."**

**Rouge was fumed and reared back for a devastating punch,"Why you dirty son of a bi-"**

"**Amy! Hi! Did you come to give Sonic another smooch? I'm so glad you two finally worked it out with each other." said Tails who was coming down the hallway. **

**Growling a bit, Amy glared at Sonic as she spoke. "Oh no Tails, don't even believe the crap he's spewing, we are not together. The only kiss I would want to give him is the Kiss of Death."**

**Tails was taken aback with shock and said, "Wait a minute? You mean, you lied! And you made me write that damn speech for you saying that you guys are going out!" **

**Amy shot a look at Tails, "you...WHAT!" **

**Tails cowered, "I'm sorry Amy! It was his fault...wait...where'd he go?" **

**Sonic had already left the building and was speeding towards home. Amy started to cry as Rouge came over to comfort her. Tails shook his head and hugged Amy as he looked off towards the exit. **

"**I wonder what else he's been lying to me about...", Tails thought.**

I'm just glad the guy that shot the picture didn't stick around for the extra innings I tried to get that night. I think my move to make the battle tomorrow was a great idea. My partner is finish with his little "advantage" cheat I need, and I only have one more emerald to find! Man this is the greatest fucking plan ever!

My phone beeps and I reach for it on the nightstand. 11:30 pm...time to take my meds. Heh, I never thought that I would ever need to be on medication to keep going but hell times change. I pull the drawer in my nightstand and take out a red clear bottle, which is filled with little green and white capsules. Opening the bottle, I shake out two and pop them in, swallowing quickly. I twitch for a second before the drowsy feeling settles into my body and I lay back on my bed. I'm so glad that I found out from my partner about the viral heart disease before it was too late. I would hate to die, I still got so much to live for.

"Amy...I want to live for you..."

_**Shadow's POV**_

So he's moved the date has he? So eager to kick my ass and take the one thing that makes me happy, the one thing that makes me feel, like a mortal. However, to be honest, I don't even know if I want that anymore. How could she do this to me? After all that we've done? I should have known. She's just substituting me for that idiot hedgehog. Maybe if she had gotten raped, it would have been something she deserved....

No. I would never allow that to happen. I love her. But does she really love me? If she does, then why the hell did she kiss him! FUCK! It makes me so goddamn angry that she would betray me like this! She knows me! It took a hell of a lot for me to even trust her! To eventually fall in love with her. It's been fucking years since Space Colony Ark! That day replays in my mind all the time! She reminded why I wanted to live and let humans live. Just to see her smile, to make Maria proud of me. I can give her everything, especially more than faker!

I hold my head in pain as I think about it, ignoring the words coming from Knuckles mouth at the time.

"Damn...look I'll fucking go already!"

"Wait, Shadow were you listening to me!"

Knuckles turns to me and starts to touch my shoulder but I swat it away. Walking past him I reach to the next grayed out emerald and warp to my next test.

_**Knuckles' POV**_

I don't think he heard one word I said about the evil aura I've been feeling lately.

"_Ha, you fail...hard!" _

Well at least the connection to the Master Emerald and Tikal is now clear.

'Shut the hell up, Tikal! You know what, fuck this! Screw you guys, I'm going home.'

"_Oh no ya don't buddy! You have to stay there and tell him about this so he can be prepared tomorrow!" _

'Wh...What! No! I can't I have fucking plans tonight!'

"_Sucks to be you...you should of made him pay attention! I'm going to go to Chaos now! See ya!" _

'Wait! Tikal NO!....But...But its Role playing night!'

_**Shadow's POV**_

Warping into existence, I take a look around at my surroundings. The stone walls and floors resemble the inside of Sandopolis pyramids on Angel Island. Have I gone back in time or has it warped me to the present day? Not sure of my surroundings, I start to walk through the corridors, being wary of sand traps and spirits along the way. As I reach what seems to be a large gold plated door I push it gently opening it slowly as walk through. The light in the room is dim, and as I walk in further the lights seem to dim even more. Eventually, my eyes make out the form of a person or thing sitting in a throne of some kind. As I draw nearer, I see that it looks like a female cat.

"Halt...how dare you enter my chambers? To whom do I owe this intrusion?"

My eyes narrow at the feline as she glares back at me, her eyes golden and bright in the darkness.

"I am Shadow. I didn't mean to intrude, I am searching for my tester..."

My ears twitch as I hear the sound of someone snapping their fingers. The lights in the room grow bright as my eyes adjust and I take a second look at my adversary.

"I am...queen in this domain...you may call me Nefertiti."

She may call herself that, but by the color of her lavender fur I knew who this person was. It seems so odd that these people that I recognize are now testing me. Blaze looked at me with a sort of lustful tendency. I knew indefinitely this was not the Blaze I knew. Mind you she still had the same cold demeanor, something I secretly admired about her, but she is in love with that Silver hedgehog. At least I think. She stood and I had to look away, I didn't see it before, but she is wearing a see through gown, with a large gold necklace.

Her hair was down and she has on a golden jewel encrusted tiara. From what I could tell...she had on no shoes. I blush a bit as I looked off. As of right now, save for Maria, I have only seen two females naked, Rouge because of experimentation, and Amy. I really didn't think that Blaze had much of a body but I was truly mistaken. Her lean curves and backside make up for her lack of frontal assets. I felt almost bad for feeling a small bit of attraction to her.

She started to walk towards me but I figured I could stall her, maybe she didn't realize that it was see-through?

"Excuse me, Nefertiti, but you outfit is..."

"See-through? Yes...I know naive hedgehog....That's why its rude to stumble into the Queen's resting place."

Oh yeah, like I would know this is her bedroom. Keeping my sarcastic comment to myself I turn my head to find myself face to face with the feline queen. I smell the slight scent of arousal floating in the air around us and I feel a large sweat drop roll down my head.

"Could you....back up a bit?"

"Oh? And why would I want to, Shadow? You see, I expect if a male is to stumble into my private quarters, they must be my new concubine?"

Concubine? Oh hell no....Stepping Back I look at her like she's grown two heads and wave it off.

"Look feline, I didn't come here to entertain your sexual desires, I already have someone."

"Oh...do you now? Does she satisfy you?"

"Yes."

As I start to talk about Amy, I feel strange. Why am I defending our relationship? If she can kiss another and get away with it, why can't I? I feel the small twinges of revenge and seeing her face as I tell her that I cheated. But seeing her face and her hurt and tears didn't give me the satisfaction I thought it would. In all it just made me feel even worse. I don't want to hurt her, I want to love her, and deep down I don't think she kissed him on purpose.

Through all this reflection I didn't notice that I was being pinned against the wall by the horny cat, her tail rubbing against my sheathed shaft teasingly as she roughly kissed my neck. Damn...I was trying to get revenge, but I just feel so horrible about it. She trusts me with all her heart, I don't want to betray that. Pushing the cat roughly to the ground I glare at her in disgust.

"I don't want to fuck you....I love someone else."

"Are you sure? Your Body tells a different tale...."

"Shut up. Find someone else to fuck..."

Turning away I feel the setting dissolve once again as I am surrounded by the blue clouds of the emerald. The blue orb forms in my hands as I look up to Queen Nefertiti smiling at me.

"_You really had me worried there, I thought you were going to give in."_

"I just realized that I love her too much to hurt her."

"_Congratulations Shadow ,I'm glad you realized that the honesty and trust you share with Amy is too precious to be broken so easily....You have passed the Test of Loyalty...My power of the Blue Super Emerald is yours!"_

_**Regular POV**_

Back at the apartment in Club Rouge, Rouge is sitting on the bed, arms crossed, with a French maid's costume on and black heels with white thigh hi stockings. Tapping her foot impatiently she looks to the clock as it reads 1:23am and looks to her calendar as its marked the day as 'RPS' or 'Role Playing Sex'.

"Where the fuck is he?!"

_**Knuckles' POV**_

Grunting I flop down on the floor and sit, with my arms crossed in a huff.

"Damn I hate my life...."

TTFN

**You guys better frekkin love me nao! I stayed up till 4 in the morning to finish this and ran in the rain to get to the libary today! At the Last minute!!! dude I'm exhausted, tired, and I smell like wet dog mixed with sweaty Foreign guy! and my hair...(gets hit with a chaos spear and flys off the Final Destination stage.) **

**GAME!**

**Shadow :(smirks) Revenge kill...BITCH!**

**Uhh...Ok now I have to kick Shadow's ass in Brawl...sooo**

**Poppin' Out!**

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**PS Come ON! HAWKS NEED TO WIN IT FOR ATLANTA!! ...and this**

**(uses Captain Falcon) **

**FAL-CON...PAWNCH!!!! **

**(Knocks Shadow into oblivion) **

**Shadow: DAMN U LB!!! (leaves with a team rocket twinkle)**

**heh...awesome(smiles and winks) **


	16. Pride, Missing You

**LovelyBubbles07-** Um...*scratches head *...how long was I gone?

Amy: Almost five months...*gets out piko piko hammer* YOU IDIOT!!!!

WAIT NO DON'T!!!!!!! AAHHHH!!!!!

*gets knocked out for a couple of hours...gets up later *

Ugh my head *has a supa giant lump *

Anywhoo...So sorry for being gone so long, I said I wasn't gonna come back till I got Internet at home and obviously I wasn't fuckin kidding so here it is...because I'm tired of not updating and letting you guys down...well that and Kroger finally gave me an off day...and I has a school break finally...And I read an awesome first chapter of a story that I will recommened after this chapter...SHOUTS TO Jazzy! Right then, reviewer thanks tiem FTW! Thanks to **Silver Sheilds, WaterGoddess51, Kitsune Disciple, slientshadow55, Project Shadow, Crazyrandomgurl, DragonXKS, Shadowworship, kelly, Graven, Obelisc, lordshippo22, KrystalFan1313, yuuka-hanamaya **and **traffic.**

**Sorry if I couldn't response to some of the reviews due to the craziness of trying to get internet! And if I spelled your name wrong, SORRY SO SORRY! Correct me if I'm wrong paleeze!**

Thanks you guys...yer fucking awesome yah and thanks for putting up with my laziness and writer's block syndrome...Also... you'll have to excuse the cornyness of this chapter because I was playing LOZ: Twilight Princess and I was listening to Ganondorf's theme music and since my creativity is shot...because I'm tired...yeah...the first POV is gonna sound like a bad villain's monologue..ok?

Disclaimer:Sonic the hedgehog and friends rock....But I don't own them....

I do own this story though....SO DON'T STEAL IT FUCKERS THIS IS MAH PLOT!!!

ARRRAGGGHAHAHAHAHARARARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!

(is punched out by Shadow and Knuckles)

Announcer: PWNED!!! DOUBLE KILL!!! GAME!

Oh so its Beat up on LB day huh...*blasts off in a twinkle *

Knuckles: THAT'S FOR MAKING ME MISS ROLE PLAYING NIGHT!!

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 16: Pride, Missing You**

_**???'s POV**_

It's finally completed! My greatest invention, I have to admit it has taken me longer than expected to finally finish this plan, but great things come to those who wait. I believe that I've waited long enough, after all its been at least 9 years hasn't it? Who would of known that the fastest thing alive could be so damn gullible?! I'm surprised that I hadn't thought of it before. Anything that could threaten his ability to do what he loves the most would literally kill him inside! The medicine I gave him is working perfectly, he has the malicious intent now that rivals Scourge! And it is all because of my brilliant plan! Turning to my biggest computer screen I catch a glimpse of Sonic at his mansion in his comatose sleep. Who would ever suspect that the enemy is with the world's hero? Heh, not even the hero knows it! I look over to my newest device, sitting on a chrome table behind me, as I swivel around to at it, I clap my hands in anticipation. Yes, this device will bring down that so called "Ultimate Life Form's" chaos energy to zero and in turn open the portal. The revenge of every fallen villain will be realized! The day of the battle...its gonna be one hell of a show....

_**Shadow's POV**_

Coming out of the last one was rough. Looking over as the orb left my hands to connect with the emerald, I saw Knuckles sitting there. There was a huge bubble coming from his nose. Disgusting. He must be sleeping, why in the hell is he still down here? Taking pleasure in wrecking whatever wet dream he was having I walk over to him and kick at his head, not to hard but enough to get him mad.

"Oi... Hey..GET UP!"

"WHAT! WHOA!"

The snot bubble popped as he looked around frantically. I stifled a chuckle with a throat-clearing cough as he put his fists up in defense. I cross my arms and frown at him, my ears twitching to swat an insect.

"Knuckles, what are you still doing here?"

Knuckles' eyes focused and then he looked to me with an annoyed frown.

"I had to wait for you! You left so fucking fast and you weren't even listening to me!"

"Haven't you told me everything? I understand what happened..."

Flicking my hand towards the door, I look off, thinking of a joke I heard of.

"Get your shit and get out."

Knuckles sighed heavily and I cracked a small grin.

"First of all, its 'Git yer shit and git out'. Secondly, you need to hear what I have to say, since obviously you didn't hear me last time."

"Alright, hurry up..."

Knuckles stood up and gazed off. His serious demeanor irritated me. What was he going to tell me now? I don't think anything could top my Rose almost being raped by that son of a....

"There is a threat coming, something bigger that the battle. Tikal has been sensing it lately. We don't know...exactly what it is."

I look to him, my train of though broken for the moment, so I respond nonchalantly.

"That's why you want me to hurry..."

"Yeah...looks like whatever it is, its going to happen today...."

My gaze lowers to the floor. I would think of a plan, but how can you fight something that you don't even know about? Lowering my lids close, I shake my head.

"I'm not going to worry about it...not until it comes.."

"But.."

"Knuckles. There is no point in worrying, there is no way to avoid it....when we get to it...We'll fight it..."

I looked at my watch briefly and it read 2:00am. I started to walk to the next emerald. Stopping in front of it I gaze out into the air, not looking at anything particular.

"Tell Amy, that I miss her...ok?"

I touch the next emerald, warping out of the room.

_**Amy's POV**_

I've been tossing and turning in the bed all night. I can't sleep. Images of him flood my mind and I can't even do anything about it. Well that and the fact that some paparazzi are still camping out at my house. I know if he was here...they would be disposed of. Of course if I did it, they would come in droves. Ah...I can hear it now, 'Oh eem gee, next on TMZ! Amy tries to kill our camera guy with her hammer when he asks was the sex good with Sonic...and did she do number one or two?' God I hate paparazzi.

I can't help that I miss him so much. I just wish that I could hold him in my arms right now. Thinking of a brilliant idea I sit up and grab the keys to my car. Tossing on my robe I rush down the stairs and out the door, completely avoiding the snaps of pictures. I drove off fast before anyone could tail me on the way to his home. Thankfully, Shadow let me have his keys to his apartment. As I went into the building, I saw that the security guard was sleeping. Giggling to myself, I reach the elevator and go upstairs.

Opening the door I look around at the living room and shut the door, locking it. I flipped on the television and after skipping through many channels I see the video for the song, "Tee-shirt" by Shontelle. Turning it up, I head straight to his bedroom and smile. Laying down on the soft sheets I sigh as I smell the faint scent of his cologne, and I look to his drawer. Smirking playfully I jump up and take out one of his shirts, an over sized one that I knew would fit me like a dress. Sighing as I slip it on, the cotton fabric feels so good on my skin, the faint smell of his fur still lingers even thought its clean. I start to take off my pajama shorts and leave on my matching top under the shirt. I really didn't have anything to worry about, no one was here and I'm sure that the paparazzi don't know where Shadow lives, let alone want to follow me. Right? I look in some of the drawers of the bedroom, I knew it was wrong to snoop, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know everything, even the things I shouldn't know . I noticed a book in the nightstand drawer. A white leather bound journal, I opened the book at the mark which was a flat plastic sword. Inside there was black paper, and the most beautiful cursive writing, in silver ink. The last entry, was a about a week ago, according to the date. I smile at what I read. The sweetest words that I've ever heard, that were about me.

"_I saw her again today. She flipped the blue idiot off again. I wonder why it always makes me laugh. I suppose its because of her, the only one that can brighten this city, this life. The rarest breed and color. My Rose, standing alone in the garden. Waiting for me to admire her beauty." _

I make my way towards the bed, and stretch out onto the sheets, setting the book down. I'm so glad I fell in love with someone who appreciates me, who respects me. He is the one, thankfully, that deserved my virginity. Looking up at the ceiling I can't help but think about the things we did that night. The touches, the taste, his body pressing against mine. It was an overload of emotions and feelings. I felt my cheeks heat up as I thought about his thick member. I realized at that moment how much I desperately wanted him again. I didn't notice, but I had already start to fumble with the wet folds of my flower. I tried to simulate the slow pushes of his thick rod as I swirled my fingers inside, honey dripping slowly down onto my hand as pleasure dulled my senses. My thumb rolled over my nub of sensitive nerves as I used the other hand to caress my left breast through his shirt. I closed my eyes slowly, imagining him hovering over my body, placing sweet kisses on my lips as he tortured me with these slow thrusts, my hips twitched in anguish. I wanted to feel him again, smell him, taste him...

Suddenly, I heard a hard ramping on the door and I instantly felt my stomach sink. Damn it...they just don't give up. Walking to the door in the tee shirt and nothing else I huff slightly. Ok...they want a fucking show...I'll give em one. I bet if they see me in this,with my thighs covered in tiny rivers of pussy juices, they'll quickly change their stupid headlines...at least I hope. I open the door slowly, closing my eyes for the impending flashes of cameras when I realized after a moment, it wasn't the paparazzi.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here?"

"Heh, I was about to ask you the same thing..."

I opened the door as he strode inside and flopped on the couch for a minute before leaning forward, clasping his hands together as he looked back at me.

"Shadow said that he missed you...although I can't understand why...I figured he would love the break from you...."

I back hand him across the head playfully as I make my way to the kitchen, going to get refreshment for us both. Besides I think I need to calm down before he notices the smell, I think about this as I wash my hands. Knuckles winced and chuckled with a bit of mirth.

"See, your so abusive Amy! Your too hard to be a girl."

"Stop being an asshole and I'll take it easy on you. Anyways, what's up? How are the tests? Is...he ok?"

Knuckles nodded to me as I set down glass of water in front of him. Sipping lightly on my own I sat on the couch next to him, looking out at the moon.

"He's almost done. He just went into the second to last test. But it's gonna be close, he's got to make it to the battle."

I nodded with acknowledgement and he then stared over to me, raising an eyebrow. Damn, it took him this long to noticed. I chuckle inwardly as he points to me with a questioning glance.

"Hey what are you doing in his...and what's that smell...have you been...?"

" AH Um...Don't ask, just know that I miss him too and I hate paparazzi."

"Ah. Anyways, I came to get some clothes for him...that is, if the energy doesn't burn it all off. I was gonna use the key the guard gave me, but I heard the music and decided to knock."

"The energy burning it off? What do you mean?"

"Well, the chaos energy in the super emeralds are ten times more powerful than the regular emeralds. Naturally that means that he will absorb more power, up to the equivalents of the Master Emerald. So his speed will obviously be increased along with the energy that he already possesses. That kind of power stays with you for life. I have no doubt in my mind that Shadow will be stronger in his hyper form than me or Sonic, even if said hedgehog went hyper as well."

I exhaled at the realization of the fierce battle ahead. Instantly, grim thoughts came to mind if this fight got out of hand and I regretted agreeing to such a barbaric test of dominance.

"If it's really like you say, then won't the world be in danger of the power they will both possess during the battle."

"Hard to say...but I do know this...the battle doesn't even matter anymore."

"What do you mean, its the reason why we've been doing this whole thing."

"Something bigger is going to happen today...and its not gonna be pretty....that's for sure."

_**Shadow's POV**_

I start to open my eyes but they burn from the light. Getting up slowly I noticed the ground, rough terrain, like desert, but much harder. Looking up I see that there are crowds of people, shouting obscenities, causing a ruckus. These people however, they don't look like the normal humans that I see everyday. No, these people were wearing togas. In fact, I took noticed to the surroundings and at myself as I see I'm wearing the same manner of clothing. I've somehow went back in time, to the Roman Colosseum.

It fact seems that it is back in its hay day, not at all ancient and crumbling like when I saw it in my time. As I started to get use to the noise, a loud horn was blared over the cacophony of sound, making the needless noise of the crowd cease. I spun around to the cause, a roman solider standing upon a balcony. It looked as if the king, who face I could not see, motioned to the solider. He then started to speak.

"ROMANS!! The test of strength begins! This lowly slave claims he has the Ultimate Power! That he is the Ultimate Life Form..."

The crowd laughs and jeers as I look to them, fangs bared and ears pinned back aggressively. Didn't they know who they were dealing with? The one thing I hated dealing with is stupid humans that take me lightly, when anyone takes me lightly. I started to gather up chaos energy. I'll show them what true power is...

"Well now, it seems we've gotten the little abomination angry! Well we shall test his so called power with our gladiator, the GIZOID!!!!"

My eyes widen as I look to the solider who sneers devilishly. This cannot be! Emerl was created around the same time I was! How could he be in this time as well? There is no way to beat this machine! My gaze turns to the opening gate where the being steps out. Clenching my fist I spat at the ground, cursing that stupid human. I have enough energy to pull off a chaos blast, enough to destroy the entire stadium. I start to flip into the air to release the energy when...

SLAM!

Blood pours down from a deep gash on my head, blinding me in my left eye. One shoulder is out of place and I reach over to pop it back into the socket. The Gizoid jumps from my body, and lands a few feet away. He was so fast I couldn't even react, and half the energy I gathered has dispersed, due to my last minute effort of focusing it on the point of impact. The energy can heal me quickly, but not quick enough. I rise from the crater in the ground, knees buckling as I hold my arm and growl lowly. This was going to be a long battle.

TTFN

**Amy: wait... thats IT! You Mean we waited for only four pages!! RAH!!! **

**HOLD IT!! **

**Amy: *stops* **

**Yes I know he didn't get the power of this emerald yet...and its unfinished...there is a method to my madness...I'm just trying to see if I still have readers...**

**Amy: ah...I guess you make a point....**

**Till next time lovelys, 6 reviews and there will be a continuation to this tale of jealously, deception, adventure, and love!**

**Jade: Basically drama...*sighs***

**Shut it Jade...anywhoo...**

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07**


	17. Pride, Love, and Absolution

**LovelyBubbles07-** No long intros....lets just get straight into it lovelies.

Reviewer Thanks to... **slientshadow55, Project Shadow, madgirl1997, ShadowFeline-Warrior, Alice Cullen is Mah Idol, xXxJazzy B. RealxXx,** **Shadowworship, shadamy, MysteriousFoxGirl, autumn,** **Kitsune Disciple, SexyShadowGirl, **and **Amutolvr. **

Disclaimer: blah blah Shadow and Amy and the others aren't mine...blah blah Sega you got your copyright, blah blah go fuck urself....

Onward with the story....*points traditionally down to the text and title*

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 17: Pride, Love, and Absolution **

_**Shadow's POV**_

I spat at the ground, the blood was flowing thick, clumping in my fur. Baring fangs at the creature, I watched with hate filled eyes, it raised its arm slowly. Its hand pointed directly to me, red glowed in its artificial eyes. A ball of white energy, small at first started to grow. And as it grew I could swear in my fatigue state that it was grinning maliciously at my pain. Maybe an illusion, the screams and irritating sounds from the audience clouded my senses.

"Pathetic..."

A deep rage grew within me. That...that word...

"This is the ultimate life form?"

The ball was unleashed, flying straight towards its target effortlessly. Dodging it quickly I realized the error in my ways when I was suddenly locked in battle with the robot. A swift left kick hit my side, my kidney ruptured on impact. A right hook came across his metallic jaw but did minimal damage. Whenever I attack, it countered with extreme force. I flew back against the wall, the impact knocked air from my lungs. Launching off the wall, I break off in light speed, trying to think of a strategy. I started to use chaos control but quickly reconsidered. It would kill me quickly, knowing that he could copy all my moves and use them against me. Before I could get a plan together I found it advancing behind me, fist reared back for another hit. Quickly I curl into a ball, spin dashing to a halt for a sec, and then reversing at twice the speed. I could predict that it would jump up to avoid the attack.

I hit. A long gash of bent and shattered metal split it down the middle. Landing on the other side, I look down and a smirk comes to my face. It is quiet in the Colosseum, save for the twitching and sparks. A bright flash, I waited for the oncoming explosion. I turned and to my horror, it was recovering. The wires and shattered metal returning to their original place, the scratches and dents I made vanishing, as if they never were inflicted upon it.

"You cannot defeat true perfection..."

It boasted as it regain full power, it somehow put me in a state of awe and disgust. I snarled, fur standing on end as I clenched my fist.

"No...you will never be perfect....your not complete..."

"_**Ah... neither are you, but don't you claim perfection? Or must I kill you...to understand?"**_

His voice echoed? I knew then, he is my test. But how must I pass it. Surely, there is some way.

"Stop thinking, Ultimate Life Form...AND FIGHT ME!!!"

_**Amy's POV**_

My eyes open to the soft light of dawn through the curtains. I'm guessing Knuckles already left to get Shadow. Rubbing my eyes and yawning I see that its almost 8 o'clock on my cell. Grabbing it and my keys I go downstairs to the parking lot and find that my car is surrounded by cameras. I start to back away slowly and start to call Rouge.

"Yo..."

"Amy? What is it sweetie? I'm kinda busy and..."

"I have paparazzi trouble..."

She went quiet on the phone for a minute then sighed and giggled. Rouge sat up in her chair and dial a series of numbers on a keypad on her desk.

"Give me your location...."

"Huh? Oh um, I'm at Shadow's apartments?"

"Ok, you'll be able to go in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

I look out the window and see that a slew of GUN soldiers rushed into the lot and threw some tear gas grenades. They bum rushed the photographers one by one dragging them off to a truck and then driving off. I was like something off of some movie. I couldn't get the shocked look off my face.

"Uh Rouge...how did you do that?"

Rouge giggled on the phone and leaned back in her chair, hoisting her feet onto the desk. I know she probably winked when she said this.

"Oh hun. We're the government...we can do anything."

"Oook. Well after I get cleaned up, I'll pick you up so we can go to the stadium?"

"Right. Catch ya later hun!"

After trying to understand other ways she abuses her powers of authority I shake my head and go to my car. I had to head back to my house so I get ready for today. Suddenly, my mind drifted off to Sonic. I really hope he wasn't there, I just know that he'll try to do some chivalrous heroic bullshit to gain the favor of the people. I also know that he'll try to involve me in it as well, the sick bastard. But who I'm really concerned about is Shadow. Is it really worth the trouble of unleashing a power that is meant to destroy?

_**Sonic's POV**_

I've been running in the plains for hours, but I know its here, the last one. I knew that emo hog wouldn't get to it before I would. I made sure the news crews weren't too far behind as they chase after with their vans, cameras aimed and ready. Yup, this is my chance! Today I'll beat the living crap outta him and regain my bitch. My eyes dart from left to right as I traverse through the thick grass. Out of the corner of my eye I see something shining in the light of the rising sun. Rushing over to it I pick it up with one hand and smirk. Holding it up I shout to them as they slow down there vans, and run out to catch the moment. The sun rises up from behind me and makes the gem sparkle.

"I found it! I found the last chaos emerald!"

_**Tails' POV**_

I've been doing a bit a of research in my spare time. It seems that all this started to happen after the last battle we fought with Eggman, about 2 years ago. It was a bit of a change of pace, this time Sonic himself went alone as usual and was trapped. I don't exactly what happened before I got there, but when I found him, he was nearly dead.

**Flashback (Regular POV)**

**Tails jumped into the X Tornado and glanced back at Cream who nodded and gave a small smile. Tails nodded back and smiled as he set the controls to take off. **

"**Alright X Tornado, prepare for launch..." **

**Immediately the grid in front of him lit up and he set the coordinates for Eggman's base. Tails shot up, the jets flaring as he sailed through the moonlit skies. He griped the controls as he was instantly surrounded by Eggman's fleet. Dodging lasers and missiles he returned fire with his own arsenal as he sent out a barrage of missiles towards the enemy. Explosions rang out into the air as he flew through the shrapnel and smoke, dive bombing towards the base. His landing was smooth as he skidded to halt but was shocked to see the hangar of the large base opening up to him. Tails looked on with confusion as he opened his hatch and slowly grabbed his buster cannon. Ice blue eyes widened as he saw the form of his comrade, holding his side with burnt and torn gloves, a trail of blood slowly flowing from his open wounds, as if something hacked at his body repeatedly. The hedgehog's quills were covered in cuts and one was quite literally ripped from his body, blood pouring from the fleshy wound. Tails ran out to Sonic, desperate to get him from here as quick as possible. Before the blue blur could fall on the ground, Tails caught him in his arms, the blood pouring onto his fur making a sickly warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sonic looked up at him with darkened forest green irises and smiled weakly. His eyes went pale as he leaned into Tails, into a state of unconsciousness. Tails eyes began to fill with tears as he looked up to the hangar as it close. Revenge and reason fighting in his mind, he opted for reason and started off towards the plane to rush Sonic to the hospital, not noticing a stitched square on his chest. **

_**Tails' POV **_

I didn't think about it then, but why would Eggman just release Sonic to me that easily? It was a little too suspicious, and had I been in my right mind that day, I would have questioned it. But seeing Sonic so broken like that made me scared. Fortunately he pulled through, but to what cost? His attitude completely changed since then. Normally he wouldn't be into fighting over Amy or even fighting with Shadow. Its obvious that he's been lying about this whole situation. What was wrong with him, why is he acting like this. By this time I had finished hacking into the General hospital records and started pulling up Sonic's medical records. Sifting through the files, I find out his complete diagnosis for that day. They let him go so fast, he wasn't in there for more that a week, hopefully this will explain it all.

"TAILS!! YOU GOTTA COME SEE!"

Startled, I rush into the living room where Cream is pointing to the TV screen with a grim look. Following her hand I look over and frown. He found the last one. Damnit, I thought I could figure this out before he could get it, it won't be long before he gets to the stadium. I turn to Cream and grab her hands.

"You need to go there ahead of me. Make sure that Amy doesn't get into the fight ok?"

Cream nodded and grabbed her keys and purse before rushing out the door. I quickly returned to the computer and start to read the files. While reading them I try to find security camera recordings of the days he was there. The files check out that other than the injuries he was fine. I look through the camera recordings and fast forward through them. I quickly catch a glimpse of something and stop video, slowing it down. One of the doctors comes into the room at night. It looks as if he's changing the IV fluid, but it doesn't look like the normal saline fluid. This pack was filled with a neon green substance. Afterwards I speed the video up further and watch as Sonic writhes and moans in his sleep as the fluid goes into him. Then the same doctor comes in again, talking to Sonic as he wakes up and gives him some white pills. Wait, I've seen Sonic with those pills before, and that doctor looks rather portly, almost shaped like an...

"An EGG! Eggman! He was behind this all along!"

Printing out the information and downloading the video, I grabbed my coat and rush out the door. I have to stop them! If Sonic wins the fight with Shadow, someone might die!

_**Sonic's POV**_

The place is packed with my fans, I look at the clock countdown. If he isn't here by 12:00PM then he forfeits Amy to me. Heh, I didn't think this plan would go so well but it did! Its like he didn't even try to find any of these babies. I hold the precious gems in my hands as I look to the crowd and wave to them with one in my hand. The shouts and screams of the girls are my main focus as see some of them throw flowers, love letters, and panties to me. I chuckle to myself, of course they would praise me, I'm like a God to them. But I only want my Bitch, and as soon as I have her, I'm going to make her suck it hard for hitting me the other day. Speaking of that makes me feel a little horny, knowing that I would take that virgin pussy for myself. Looking over to my right I see my accomplice cloaked in a tan trench coat with a matching wide brimmed hat covering his facial features. His gloved hand tips the brim of the hat in a slight nods as he pulls out the device, showing it to me. Grinning I nod to him as well and continue to wave at the audience. Everything is falling into place. But if he doesn't get here...Ah fuck it who cares, we can kill em later, I just want that pink pussy to myself tonight, the old guy can have his way after that.

_**Shadow's POV**_

Our hands collide again as I struggle against his might, trying to push him over, the cold emotionless glare of the robot is unnerving as he pushes my hand back, my wrists popping as the bend the wrong way. I bite my tongue, refusing to scream out as the bones start to fracture in my wrists and forearms. Blood pours from the deep gashes that are scattered around my body. I should be weak now that my power is draining fast from the excess energy I continue to use to heal. In a ditch effort, I swipe my foot towards his chest pushing off from his grasp and kick him up into the air. As the bot flies into the air he suddenly looks down and his eyes glow a deep red. Red energy forms in his right hand as he aims at me.

"_The end has come...Ultimate life form...." _

My eyes widen as the energy spears form into his hand and he rears back. Stunned, I couldn't believe what he was doing, so much so, that I couldn't move.

"Your...using my attack? But I haven't even used that yet...Wait...I understand.."

I slowly kneel as the robot charged and threw the spear. I knew why this creature was attacking, why the crowd was so adamant in seeing my failure, why I couldn't beat him. No one is perfect, perfection is more of a curse than a gift. My arrogance is what is making me fail. If I can't remember that I was created not to be the best, but to strive to be the best, then I don't deserve to live. The spears of energy flew towards my body at lighting speed as I looked toward them, and then at the Gizoid as it flew towards me with blinding speed.

"..I concede.."

Everything stopped. For a minute, the world seemed so quiet. The people of the world frozen in mid yell, the smirk on the face of the Roman king as I was about to die. The spears were just close enough for me to feel the blinding heat and energy, so close to piercing my heart. The Gizoid's eyes changed from its bright red to a light blue, a blue that I knew to be dormancy from my encounters with Emerl. Suddenly, the red spears fell and shattering on the ground into shards of red glass. The shards started to wither into dust as red clouds surrounded me and the robot. Walking towards me I stood as he held his hands out, the orb of the red emerald's power sparkling with fierce energy.

"_You know, for a minute there, I thought I really had to send you to hell for your stupidity, Ultimate Life Form. Thank your lucky stars. You know, it took Knuckles to get killed over and over again before he could pass this one..." _

Looking at the robot with wide eyes, I mulled over the way that Knuckles talked about the tests.

"Hmm, so thats what he meant..."

"_His arrogance knows no bounds if you know what I mean, but I'm glad that you could see the light. Or rather, the fear of death over something so stupid. Congratulations, Shadow, for you have endured through ridicule and battle and passed the test of Pride. My power of the Red Super Emerald is now yours to take hold. Hurry, You don't have much time left...." _

Warping into reality, I look towards the last emerald, grayed out and waiting for me. I looked on my watch and it read 11:00pm. If I didn't finish in an hour, Sonic would win the battle by default and I would lose Amy. But was it really worth it all? Doubt started to float in my mind as images of him raping her served to strengthen my resolve. I will never let that stupid asshole try that again. I can forgive her for her lapse in judgment, for kissing him...can't I? Shaking the thoughts out of my head I look over to the now vibrantly red super emerald and run towards the next. Exhaling I sigh as I look to the sky.

"I'll make it, and I'll make you mine again. Just wait for me."

_**Amy's POV**_

I've just arrived at the stadium, dressed in a silver flower sun dress with one shoulder strap and some sliver accents with matching shoes. My hair was pinned up in a up-do and light sliver eyeshadow graced my eyes to give my jade irises a sparkling look. Rouge came in a teal tube top that matched her eyes, with yellow shorts and matching yellow and teal tennis shoes and earrings. We both stepped out of the car as camera flashed and people yelled out questions to us as we walked inside. Fortunately, the walkway was clear, it looked something like a red carpet walk, it was really ridiculous. I mean don't these furry-obsessed whores have anything better to do? But I suppose its not their fault they're here, they have to make money after all, and since "Mr. I'm Better and Faster than Anyone" wanted to make this such a big deal, they have no choice but to badger me. I wish he was here, holding me right now. I enclosed my arms around myself as I held my head down and Rouge put her arm around me for comfort as we walked inside. We were guided by the ushers to a private box, obviously it was reserved by him so we could see all of the action. The little show off...

The private box was very nice, lush gray carpets and sleek black marble counters, a full bar and small cooking area in the back and three rows of black leather couches and chairs with matching tables on the sides. There were three 32 in LCD Flat Screen TVs on the walls and the front of the room was pure glass windows, a magnificent view of the grounds below.

"Hey do you know if Knuckles is coming?"

Rouge sat down in the front row and grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter that came for us and she sighed deeply.

"I'm not really sure, he's supposed to be on his way to get "youknowwho" right now. He was telling me that he might not make it if he takes too long, and its already 11:30."

"Oh God, if Sonic wins, who knows what'll happen to me. I don't want to be that fucker's girlfriend."

I said that with such conviction to her, but did I really mean it? I mean, Sonic has gone through so many lengths, just to get to me. He's never been so dedicated to anything in the romantic sense and even though he tried to rape me, I couldn't help but feel for him just a bit, even if it was for a moment. Wait....what am I saying!! Do I still...still...

"AMY! ROUGE! Oh good it didn't start yet..."

"Oh Cream! Honey why are you so flustered? You're ruining my buzz you know..."

I look over to Rouge who now has about six champagne glasses by her on the table. Rolling my eyes at her and looking to Cream I notice her cute orange and white skin tight jumpsuit that showed off all of her curves, ones that rivals Rouge's figure, with matching shoes.

"Um...you look nice..."

"Thanks...But thats not what I came here for..."

"Yeah you came to see the fight..."

"No Amy! You mustn't get in between the Fight..."

I looked at her like she grown two heads and sighed, feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

"Ok...." I propped my elbow on the table beside me and leaned my cheek on the hand. "What's wrong.."

_**Knuckles' POV**_

Opening up the door I see that the purple emerald was the only one that didn't have color. Damnit, I knew I should of just let him go without telling him about what happened. It's already 11:42. If he doesn't make it....Shit I don't know what will happen.

"_Knuckles, the threat....its getting closer, it seems that all the elders know is that the balance of life will be utterly destroyed if nothing is done." _

"Tikal, are you sure that not just this battle."

"_I promise you Knuckles, they wouldn't be panicking now if it wasn't something big. Usually the Elders are very calm, but now that they know that something could very well erase them from existence..." _

I felt Tikal sigh as if it was something really stupid happening.

"_They're running around like fucking idiots in here....."_

"I would laugh if it wasn't so serious and stupid."

Walking up to the gray emerald I look as it glows brightly. Come on Shadow...we're all counting on you...

_**Shadow's POV**_

Waking up, I see Amy. Sitting there on my bed with my tee-shirt on. Is this the future, or is it the past. She looks up with a sort of longing look on her face as she gets up. I walk towards her, but I feel nothing as I try to embrace her, she walks right through me. Chuckling to myself for making such a obvious mistake I stand and watch her as she walks to my dresser and pulls out something. Heh, she's so nosy. Walking over, I see that she found my journal. I remember the times when I used to write about her every night. Her words of kindness always captivated me, her determination was something I couldn't help but admire, and intelligence, nothing ever got past her, even when I wanted it to. She read what I wrote the day I came to her restaurant the first time, just to see her. Ordering the daily special, knowing I hated the food they had there. I always managed to eat every last bit. That particular day, was her first encounter with ignorance. Suddenly I see the world fade to that day as I watch myself looking at the latest newspaper as she walked to her next table after getting my order. To this day I think the guy she works for is a anime otaku, because he decided this was the day to make all his female waitress wear bunny girl outfits. Amy's was a red outfit, with black fishnets and red high heels. I watched myself as I blush when she walked away. Even though she was embarrassed and pissed off, she still managed to play the innocent cute waitress. As she walked to the next table, one of the guys at this other table, a bunch of rowdy bikers from south Westopolis, decided that they wanted to have a little fun with my Rose by slapping her on the ass to get her attention. I watched as my expression went from serene and stoic to killer instinct as she turned to cuss the man out. Trying to calm myself, I returned to reading the paper, hoping that she could handle it. That thought changed with the sound of wood breaking. Obviously, Amy tried to use the hammer on the human meat head, but to no avail. He grabbed the hammer and cracked it within his grip.

"Come on toots! I just want a little happy ending with my meal thats all...now Come 'ere..."

The big lummox pulled my Rose's arm forcefully, I could tell that he had hurt her due to her face. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes and she pushed and kicked at the man. The others laughed at her attempts as they came around to hold her down.

"A boys? How's about we take her down to the alley for a little sweet lovin'? This little furry's aching for some dick ain't she?"

I watched as I set the paper down with a slam, the frown deepened as I hung my head low.

"Put her down..."

The bikers looked over to me and laughed as the leader of them came over to try and intimidate me. The main word is try...

He put his chubby finger in my face and start to jab it at my nose with every word he uttered.

"And what...are you...gonna...do about it...Furry.."

"Stupid human..."

I took that very same finger and broke it, twisted upward with his arm and pulled it snapping his arm from the shoulder. As he cried out in pain I then take the other arm tie it in a knot with the other and directed that loose and broken arm to his asshole. Looking towards the others I calmly state.

"I could pull off this arm and stick it up his ass for slapping hers. If you don't let her go, who knows what I might do to you..."

The other bastards took the hint and gently sat Amy down. I threw their "leader" to them and they fell scrambling to get out of the restaurant with him in tow. Amy sat there in shock. I remember at the time not being sure if what I did shocked her or whether they did, because the only one who has spilled blood, was me. Turning off I started to walk away, getting ready to warp from their when she called out to me. She looked up at me and smiled with tears in her eyes, a small thank you escaping from her lips. I nodded to her, even though I wanted to say so much more, and left in a blast of light.

I remembered then why I cared for her so much, because she was so strong but, she always needs someone to be her hero. I wanted to be that for her then, and I want to be that now. I shouldn't have ever doubted that fact. That's why I wrote that and many other entries. I see her reading the writing once again from earlier that day and I smile as she did. Every time she saw her former hero, she saw a sense of failure from him. But I will not fail her, because I truly love her.

Clouds surrounded me as purple light shown through them, my body was lifted as I grasped the last orb, purple in color. An unknown voice, spoke to me.

"_Congratulations, Shadow, seeker of the Super Emeralds' Powers. Behold the final piece to the puzzle, you have strengthen your reasons to fight, your reasons to care, and your reasons for life. The final test of Love is complete, My power of the Purple Super Emerald is now yours...take it and complete your journey."_

Warping from the emerald stood. Knuckles stared as the emeralds rose from their respective pedestals behind me. As each emerald started to absorb into my body I felt the sensations of every feeling I was tested on. Sparks of electricity started to emit from my body as the last stone was absorbed and I curled into a ball slowly, feeling the build to a point at which I had never experienced before. Closing my eyes, tremors forced throughout my body, my skin was on fire and yet it yielded no pain. Then the feeling of my body being ripped in half, I started to scream out as stretched out my body, shock waves of energy crumbled the ground beneath me.

_**Regular POV**_

Shadow had ascended up into the air as the emeralds started to change him. His gloves and clothes burned into cinders as the aura of his body changed to that of bright orange and red flames. His fur, which was normally onyx and ruby-streaked were now changing to blood soaked red and deep sliver. His shoes also changed color to a darker gray instead of the vibrant white, and sliver replaced the gold of his restrictors. The energy proved to be too much for the palace and crumbled around Shadow and Knuckles as the hedgehog's scream could be heard for miles. Amy looked up suddenly as she heard the sound and the people in the stadium quieted. Dark clouds started to form in the sky and swirl violently as if a storm was coming, Lighting struck around the the newly awaken being as he floated down towards Knuckles.

"Heh, guess you didn't need the clothes at all, huh?" said the echidna who scratched his head nervously as he set down his backpack and looked at the time..

"SHIT! Shadow you have to be there in less than a minute!"

Shadow's lids opened to revel pure white irises as he looked to Knuckles and nodded. He held out his hand and whispered, his voice unnaturally deep and haunting.

"chaos control..."

_**Amy's POV **_

When I heard that scream, it startled me. I didn't know whether or not to be happy or sad. I instantly thought that it was the end. The time had ticked away to the final seconds, the people in the stands were counting down from 10. I've never really known Shadow to be late, ever. But if he did this, if he couldn't get here...I don't know what I would do...All I know is...that I want him to be safe...and I hope that that sound, that it didn't mean...

Oh! I can't think like this...there is only five seconds on the clock remaining. I can't believe that he died, no...I love him, I need him...he can't just....die?

4...

no please...

3...

It can't be...

2..

Shadow...

1...

Lighting struck the stadium grounds, throwing all into a state of panic as screaming was heard from women and men alike. People jumped out of their seats as they looked to the sky. A blast of wind blew the dust and debris away in an instant. Sonic looked up at the sky box to me at the moment, he grinned as if he won. I ran up to the window and placed my hands up to it, my eyes never leaving the ground. I felt it at first, his presence. Then, I saw...

_**Regular POV**_

Knuckles groaned as he stood up and shook his head. He looked towards Shadow and mouthed good luck as he went off to find the others. Shadow looked towards Sonic and grinned, elongated fangs shining, sending a jolt of energy towards him as he blew off the clouds of dust away. Sonic slowly met eyes with the being before him and a questioning glance graced his features.

"So the emo hog returns... I'll make you wish you never came here..."

"I came here...to defend what is mine....". Shadow crouched down, fists taut, "...and MINE ALONE!"

TTFN

**Wow...*chomps on popcorn* damn this would make a good ass movie yo...ya know if it didn't rip off so much stuff...LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLSex **

**Jade: -_-;;**

**Anyways, its almost 3 in da mornin...I'm fucking hungry and tired...and I wanna go to bed, or eat some Twix candy bars...idk **

**Please Read and Review! I beg of you...I know I'm not all that great but please do eet!!!**

**Oh and sorry for it being late...it was suppose to be done a week ago...lawl...**

**SEND ME COOKIES!!! DO IT NOW!!!!**

**Poppin' Out! **

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**Shadow: Hey LB...wait, what are you doing with that dildo...**

**Relax...its for my next story...**

**Shadow: Hey...you get away from me...hey...HEY... OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	18. My Resolve, Figuring Out the Truth

**LovelyBubbles07-** Merry Christmas Shad Amy Fanfic luvers! Well I think I've made you wait long enough, to tell you the truth, I figured I would take this off day to write. You better hope I have the spell check on katz and kittyz. Time for Reviewer Thanks!! Thanks to...**silentshadow55, Project Shadow, PassionateHitmitsu, ShadowFeline, shadamy, Alice Cullen is Mah Idol, madgirl1997, Shadowworship,** and **Kitsune Disciple. **Thanks guys I really love that you review and continue to read this humble story. I'd also like to specially recognize **LunaMiakoda. **OMG you would be a fool to not check out her story **"War Makes Everything Sweeter".** Hell if a story can make me almost late getting to work, its gotta be worth readin' and I ain't lyin!I gives it a OVA 9000! out of 10 stars!

….yeah, its that important I had to make another DBZ reference...

Disclaimer: ….OH SNAP!!!

Shadow: * crosses arms * What is it LB?

I don't have any new material to say that I don't own...

Jade: * Cuts in and grabs mike * Excuse me LB I'm happy for you and I'mma let you finish but... "**The Foolosophy of Love"** is the greatest fanfic of all time! The Greatest fanfic of all time! * shrugs and runs off, drops the mike *

* Has a dumbfounded look on face, then gets angry *

JADE! I KNOW YOU JUST DIDN'T DO THAT KANYE WEST MEME ON ME!!! ASSHOLE!!!!

* storms off after her *

Shadow: * clears throat * uh...anyways, I guess I'll do it, LB doesn't own any of the Sega characters or the shameless internet memes that she uses. Enjoy the story...* closes eyes and smirks *

**Lone Rose in the Garden**

**Chapter 18: My Resolve, Figuring Out the Truth**

_**Shadow's POV**_

Dark clouds swirl around in the sky, directly above me, the weather is literally reacting to the power I posses. I clench my fists as I watch him absorb the emeralds and take on his golden form. His eyes, now crimson, I bare my fangs in a smirk. The cocky grin on his face sickens me, however I remain confident. A brief cold wind passes between us, the dust of the ground kicks up and swirls between our bodies. I can be sure that right now, that bit of dirt in the air, won't make it to touch our shoes. We launch off simultaneously, the grains of sand avoided as we leap into the air, a kick to the face was my first blow and a punch in the gut was his. The shock wave shattered the glass of the stadium and fell on those within range, the blow was held for a few seconds before we both flew back due to the force. Screams and shouts polluted the air as the shards fell on spectators. Sonic smiled weakly while I stood strong, a scowl on my lips. He spit out shattered teeth and blood, before speaking.

"So...you've gotten stronger..."

Glaring, my body's chaos energy increased in power. I raise my hand, pointing to him slowly.

"Surrender Sonic...your in over your head..."

"You would like that wouldn't you? Amy's mine Shadow, she's always has been and she always will be. Your just sloppy seconds to my bitch..."

Bastard....

"Let me show you....Why I fight!"

_**Regular POV**_

Shadow sped towards Sonic, sending them both into the stadium walls. Shadow having the upper hand mercilessly started throw punches and kicks to Sonic's torso. Sonic's body jerks as he continue his assault, his hands burning bright red within the aura of his body, as if they were literally on fire.

Shadow reared back for another painful blow but is kicked off, with a burst of power and speed as Sonic launches him off with a well placed round house kick to the head. Shadow flew backwards in the air, his fangs bared as he saw his attacker speed up and appear behind him, kicking in square in the back. The audience cheers at the spectacle as Sonic uses his speed to disorient Shadow, attacking with kicks from all sides, sending him flying in different directions in the air. Sonic smirked as he made his way to Shadow, who was still rocketing into the stormy skies, to place a final kick down ward. However, when he got there, he saw the eyes of his rival close, a smirk on his lips. Sonic's brow furrowed in confusion as he left himself wide open to question the look, leg still out to deliver the final blow.

"What's so funny, Shadow? Accepting defeat already?" he said confidently as Shadow's body rose ever closer to the heel of his shoe.

"You think its that easy.....FAKER!!!" Shadow shouted as red waves of energy pulsed throughout his body, blowing the golden hedgehog backward. Sonic threw his hands up to block the blast as much as possible, but the searing energy made his body ache in pain. A strained cry echoed from Sonic's lips as he growled in frustrated stopping himself in mid flight to look around, his breathing labored from the attack. Crimson eyes darted around, looking for his attacker as lighting struck around him.

"_Where are you hiding...." _Sonic dared to take the time to think, he knew he could sense it if Shadow used Chaos Control, but something was blocking him from doing so. Sonic floated in the air as he looked around and the announcer of the event commented on his actions as the audience watched in awe. Amy looked into the sky, a worried looked graced delicate features.

_**Amy's POV**_

I actually...am quite afraid.... I never wanted it to get this far. Sure I wanted revenge for the way Sonic hurt me...but..I...

Every time I think about it...the way Shadow looks now, the way his eyes look. They're blank and yet so intense, as if he knows no good or evil. I know he's trying to protect me, and our relationship, but...I've never seen him so angry. Raising my hand, I ball it into a fist tightly over my chest, my heart is racing, and I close my eyes to reflect. What if, someone really gets hurt? What if Shadow wins? What if...Sonic....dies?

"_Easy to decide about something, without thinking about the consequences, huh?" _

What the hell? At that moment I look around and see that I'm not in the sky box at the stadium. Looking around, I look at myself and see that I'm fine, still in the same outfit, and nothing is wrong. However, save for the light shining all around me, nothing is there, only darkness.

"Where am I?"

"_Oh don't worry, nothing is wrong with you...It was just necessary for me to speak with you."_

I get into a defensive stance, brandishing my hammer and I look around warily, even though it was futile. I didn't know where the voice was coming from, but it sounded awfully familiar.

"_Geez...you go away for couple of years and then no one remembers you....silly mortals..." _

A light appeared before me. My head whipped around to see the owner of the ominous voice and I relaxed instantly as I watched it materialize.

"Damn it Tikal...you scared the pure shit outta me!"

"Heh, couldn't help it...I really needed to speak with you, besides you should worry, Knuckles has you right now.."

"Oh?"

_**Regular POV (five minutes earlier) **_

Amy looks on at the fight standing near the window as she watches the two chaos-powered hedgehogs clash in combat. Aquamarine eyes wander to the pink hedgehog and Rouge frowns.

"This must be painful for her to watch, but I know she knew it would come to this," she whispers to Cream who watches Amy with her, worried as well. Cream looks up to Rouge and sighs, "At any rate, I need to let her know about the the device that Tails made for Sonic, its the very reason why he and I don't want her to interfere in this fight! That machine could...

THUMP!

Cream and Rouge rush over to Amy, who was unconscious on the floor. Knuckles rushes over to her and holds her, nodding to the others. "Don't worry, she's fine...I think Tikal is trying to talk to her," he replied as carried her over to one of the couches. Rouge and Cream looked on, dumbfounded.

_**Amy's POV **_

Tikal took hold of my hand and breathed in deeply. She opened her eyes and they seemed to be full of worry and despair.

"The world as you know it is in grave danger, my friend...The elders are in panic, and it is because of this battle. If it isn't stopped...then ..."

"Wait... are you sure? It's just a fight...how bad can it be?"

Tikal stood to the side as she let go of my hand and waved it into the dark abysmal atmosphere. There appeared the battle, I watch as Shadow fights Sonic, it seemed more ruthless and destructive with every blow.

"This battle is starting a dangerous chain of events that will lead to the world's destruction. If it continues, great evil will pollute the skies of your world, throwing it into turmoil. Amy Rose..."

I flinch as she turns to look at me with a foreboding stare.

"You must stop this fight....you are the catalyst of it...and you must end it...Your secret holds the key..."

"My secret?"

I ponder to myself for a minute to figure out the meaning of her words and I see her turn to leave.

"Wait! What do you mean?! Tikal you can't just tell me this and expect me to figure it out on my own..."

"Just think about it Amy! What does Sonic want from you...What would make him stop?"

I close my eyes to think, my hands gripping the dress and I feel tears flow from my eyes, stinging my cheeks. Why did this happen? I can't be happy with someone else? What does the world want from me? What does he want from me?

Rising upward from the couch I look around to see surprised and worried looks around me. I look around and see that Tails has just rushed in.

"She hasn't tried to stop the fight yet, has she?"

Hearing him say those words, I look at my hands, and then at my body. I stare off into space wondering. I know what he's been after this whole time, he's been after me...he wants to love me...he wants my...

"virginity..."

Amy bolted out of the sky box, hurrying down the steps to the stadium floor.

_**Regular POV**_

"Chaos....SPEAR!"

Waves of charged up blasts litter the sky in bright red sparks like lighting as they attack Sonic from all sides. Sonic flips in the air, dodging each with ease, flying toward him in Mach 5 speeds.

"That all you got?! Come on...don't make this battle easy Shadow!"

Sonic flies through the raining energy spears, swirling around and skimming by in seconds looking for Shadow. Reaching over the clouds, he finds his target, in a steady position as he continues fire, seemingly oblivious to Sonic's presence. Shadow looks over in a split second before Sonic's quills make contact with furred flesh, ripping his side open with a large gash. Blood pours onto quills as he spin dashes deep into the wound, trying to force himself through the hedgehog. Shadow growls out in pain and forces a scream to quell inside him as he opens his eyes, looking to see that they are plummeting to the ground. Grabbing the golden ball of sharp quills, his hands and gloves burn, the feeling of molten lava registering in his mind to describe the feeling. He bites his lip, blood pouring from it. Summoning up the strength, he spins them both around and instead of them both hitting the stadium grounds, he throws Sonic into the ground, warping away quickly before impact. He drops to one knee, the wound on his side starts to heal rapidly but is pulsing from the pain. Blood gushes from the wound in torrents, a puddle quickly grows on the ground. Shadow coughs up a bit of blood before looking up towards the speed demon as he closes in. A gloved hand reaches out to Shadow's neck and Sonic grabs it while in mid flight. He slams them both into the wall as the other hedgehog closes in on his neck grabbing it with the same strength, squeezing it.

Sonic's voice came out with a raspy sound as he struggled for air, but still felt the need to taunt, knowing that he had weakened Shadow with the impact.

"You...your...gonna...lose....she's....mine..."

Shadow frowned as he felt the feeling of bile and blood mix in his throat. Sonic increased pressure as he felt his eyes get hazy from the lack of oxygen. In turn, he tightened his grip causing the other hedgehog to choke, the energies from both sparking and creating craters in the ground as they struggled. The chaos powered auras shot up into the air as the strength was increased, it was a test of will and endurance as the two struggled. The earth shook with tremendous force as more windows and glass shattered, the Sky box was no longer safe. Tails rushed down after Amy and Knuckles and Rouge held each other, certain that it would be the end. The cloaked spectator chuckled as people ran around him, frantic and in a state of mass hysteria. Tears flood Cream's eyes, the sky opened up, rain poured down onto the ground, the energy from them burning the rain before it could even touch them.

Shadow growled in frustration as he summoned up more energy, knowing that he can kill him in a split second, but knowing that Amy would hate it kept him at bay. However, killing Shadow was Sonic's objective as he closed in tighter, knowing that he can snap his neck. Sonic was so close to killing his only equal, but...something was holding him back. Inside his mind, voices cried out for him to stop, but he never listened, through it all. He continued to ignore them, fueled by anger, jealously, rage and a need to win. A brief glimpse of his dark form flashing, when suddenly...

"STOP!!!"

There Amy stood, she made it down to the stadium and thrust the doors open. Panting heavily she ran to both of them. The spectator stood up quickly, hate in shaded eyes as he grabbed the device in his pocket, ready to spring into action.

"Please! Sonic! You must stop this! I don't love you! I will always be your friend, but I can't be your lover.."

Sonic softened as he looked to her, the voices conflicting in his head as he growled lowly looking at Shadow and then looked to her.

"Amy...grrr....NO!........MUST..... KILL........ HIM!!"

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T SONIC! I...I've already lost it!!"

Silence. The sound of the rain pelts against them as the auras die down. Shadow looks to her, a stern face on his features. Sonic lets go of Shadow and they both gasp for air, coughing up bits of blood. Sonic reached out to her, a shaky hand balling into a fist as he looked at her with half lidded eyes, they seemed to glow from dark green, to crimson. Golden fur dipped in blood was slowly fading to black and the back again.

"....what?....but...I thought...?"

"I'm sorry Sonic....but I wanted to have my first time with someone who loves me...and not my body."

"How....how could you...you...you Whore...."

Sonic seethed with rage, his fist developing a blue-black aura that quickly spread over his body, changing his fur completely to black, his eyes turn to a pupil-less white and his teeth grow sharp as they are clenched. The spectator jumped from the stadium stands and onto the ground, landing neatly.

"Heh...how the tables have turned..."

Shadow and Amy quickly look to the oncoming figure as he walks casually toward the group. Shadow reacts first to the approaching stranger.

"Who are you mortal? What business do you have here?"

"Ah...straight to the point are we Shadow? I just came down here to take my revenge, I have to thank your little wench, she did her job in making my control complete."

Amy stepped back a bit, her body shivering as she felt the chill of familiarity in the being's voice.

"No...why? We've already defeated you....Countless times..."

"Why you say? Oh isn't it so simple my dear....am I not built like your once only love?"

The spectator throws his cloak and hat to the wind, revealing silver and blue metal arms, a blue metal body, red metal shoes and the sliver booster on his back.

Metal Sonic smirked lightly as he pulled out the tiny box like device from behind his back.

"You know....you chaos-based lifeforms have extreme flaws. This flaw is something that none of my associates ever exploited. I wonder if I'm the only one that took the time to find out."

Metal Sonic chuckled as he threw the device up and down in his hand. Shadow followed the device and the look on Metal's face before meeting Sonic's own. Sonic growled and foamed at the mouth, his claws ripping through his gloves as his dark energy grew with each passing moment.

"I'd pay attention to the monster Shadow...and not what's in my hand...Make one move, and It's over...."

Shadow growled and kept his stance, waiting for the right moment to strike, but knowing he runs the risk of his love getting hurt.

"Want to hear a story? My dear Amy Rose...."

Amy glared at Metal and he chuckled.

"Ah...your eyes, so full of hate...I love the way they look....Let me tell you why this was so easy...About a while ago your hero decided he wanted to infiltrate the last Eggman base alone. Poor poor fleshy idiot didn't know that I had already killed the doctor. I had been researching for months on the energy you beings harbor in order to keep you alive. In truth, every being, human and mobian is made up of chaos energy, but there are a few exceptional beings."

Knuckles and Rouge looked on in awe and Cream shook with worry. Tails winded down the next corridor towards the grounds.

"It's quite simple really, "Metal Sonic replied, "Sonic, Shadow, you and your other friends have powers way beyond the normal limits..and because of this...I can use it, sucking it out of your bodies. However there is one side-effect. Because I suck it from you, and you need this energy to survive, taking it all...will kill you...."

Amy stepped back quickly, a gasp escaping from her lips as she looked at crazed crimson eyes.

"However, to me this is not such a bad thing, I need to get rid of you pest anyways. What better way than to do so. That night, I used the doctor's obedience chips and implanted it into Sonic's heart and brain, making it shock into a heart attack if he disobeys me. The pills were given to him to keep him alive, at least until this moment. I then researched the ways of using the energy, in order to bring back my fallen rivals for world domination. I know that with our strength, we can create a new world, one that is suitable to our liking, and I will be supreme ruler of all. Oh and don't worry about your precious humans and friends, they will do well for slaves..."

Tears fell from Amy's eyes as Shadow clenched his feet, his claws digging into his hands and drawing blood.

"Your...your sick...." Amy said as she dropped to her knees, tears dripped down to the soaked ground.

"And it all came to plan with Sonic's wish to fuck you Amy...if it hadn't been for his strong desire, he wouldn't have lasted this long. Thank you for being such a hot wench.... and after I'm done killing you...and reviving my comrades, this world will be of my dominion..."

Shadow looked up quickly and shouted out to him as he watched Metal press the button on the device and throw it towards Amy's shivering form.

"AMY!!!! NO!!!!"

Sonic quickly pinned him to the ground as the device started to activate, the blue light shine brightly as it came ever closer to her head when.

SHOOOM!!!

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Amy looked up quickly and saw a figure screaming out in agony as he started to disintegrate into thin air, she jumped back quickly and saw two familiar tails turning into dust. Cream scream into the air as she attempted to fly out towards him and is stopped by Rouge and Knuckles. She fights against the hold and breaks down on the glass covered floor of the sky box looking down with tear filled eyes.

Amy shook her head, in shock. She heard Shadow in the background, screaming obscenities as he fought against Dark Sonic, screaming for Amy to run, but she stood frozen. Blinking her eyes, she felt herself, falling to the ground...grabbing the mud roughly....She cried out to the raining sky......

"TAILS!!!"

TTFN

**k so....**

**um yeah Merry Christmas..I may do another christmas one-shot...vote on my profile page for the couple! And This christmas will be a special christmas for the winner! Yay! SQUEE!...fuck its late...and I have work tomorrow...gotta go! **

**Poppin' Out! **

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**PS I REALLY WANT YOU TO REVIEW! Think of it as a christmas present to your friendly neighborhood LB-san!**


End file.
